studentteacher relationship
by delenaendgame
Summary: DISCLAIMER- I do not own any rights to high school musical or it's characters. Troyella. She has sex with him to get an A in his class, But what happens when they fall in love? Will they really be able to hide an illegal relationship? Lots of sex! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is now classed as the first chapter in my story 'student-teacher relationships'. You will notice that i have changed it so that Troy has a girlfriend and not a wife._

Gabriella Montez was in her last class of the day, history, she was well aware that she was failing and had a plan on how to fix it.

Gabriella Montez was 17 years old. She had naturally tanned skin, huge brown eyes, long flowing curly hair and a body to die for. She had lost her virginity when she was 14 at a party when she was drunk. She was the slut of the school and had already slept with over half of the male population at East High.

Hearing the bell ring she smirked and sat back in her seat.

"Okay guys i need your essays no later than the end of next week and have a good weekend." Mr Bolton her history teacher said.

Troy Bolton was 25 years old, he had shaggy sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was extremely muscular from all his time spent at the gym and totally the opposite of what you expected your history teacher to be like.

Gabriella sat and watched as he put all his papers into his bag. _i'm gonna have fun with this one_ she thought. She slightly cleared her throat to get his attention and was met with his blue eyes looking up at her.

"Miss Montez what can i do for you? i thought you would want to get home as soon as possible on a friday night"

She didn't respond, just simply stood up and walked towards him her hips swaying with every step she made.

Troy perched himself on the edge of his desk, he was well aware of Gabriella's reputation and was damn sure he was not going to be fooled by it. However looking at her now he began to feel a slight bulge grow in his pants, her hips were swaying sexily as her hand came to the top buttons of her shirt slowly unfastening them to reveal more of her cleavage and the black lace bra that was underneath it. She wore an extremely short mini skirt and stilettos showing her long tanned legs.

She sat down on the desk in front of his and spread her legs so that he had full view of her black lace panties and rested her arms behind her. Troy gulped she was his pupil and yet all he wanted to do was throw her onto the desk and fuck her brains out.

"You see Mr Bolton my grade for this class is too low and i was wondering how we could get it up" She asked bringing one of her hands to caress her innner thigh.

Troy felt his erection grow as she skilfully caressed her thigh, her hand got further towards her centre and she let out a low moan.

"Erm...i...er...wh..what would you suggest." His erection had become rock hard and he was desperately trying not to look hoping he could ease some of the arousal he felt towards his student.

Getting off the table she walked towards him until she was standing in front of him in between his legs. She allowed her hand to glide up his thigh until it was about a cenimetre away from his crotch.

Troy shivered she was so close to his crotch and his body was just begging for her to touch him.

"Well i was thinking if you upped my grade willingly then i would give you some relief"

"I don't know what your talking about"

He knew damn well she was talking about his erection and was praying she would give up.

"This Mr Bolton" She replied placing a long firm hard stroke on his erection, causing his hands to fly to her shoulders in a way to steady himself.

"I mean you don't really want to be left like this do you Mr Bolton? I mean what would your girlfriend say when you go home with a huge boner" She continued to stroke him through his boxers as he struggled to catch his breathe.

"W-what do y-you w-want?" He stuttered feeling the pleasure of her hand on his groin.

"You give me an A and i let you fuck my brains out.

He could no longer manage to answer her verbally, so decided physically would be the only answer.

She felt his hands on her bare legs dancing up her inner thighs, he stopped near her core the reality of what he was doing and has now agreed to floated through his brain.

"You can touch Mr Bolton" She whispered sexily biting down on the skin of his neck as he moaned in pleasure.

She felt a moan leave her own mouth as he began to stroke her through the lace of her panties. "Oooh" He smirked as he heard the moan erupt from her mouth.

Hooking his fingers in the side of her panties, he slid them down her long legs. She stepped out of her heals as her panties reached her ankles and kicked them to the side.

Troy stood up grabbing her hair and pulling her face to his in a fierce kiss. He felt her begin to undo his jeans as he roughly kissed the girl whos face he had pictured whilst making love to his girlfriend.

Feeling her pull his jeans and boxers down he broke the kiss and threw her down onto his desk. He pulled her hips to his entering her tightness with one quick thrust. "Oh god" she moaned bracing her hands on the desk behind her as her legs wrapped fully around his waist allowind him to enter her more deeply.

He moved his fingers to the buttons of her blouse and unhooked the few that were still fastened. He then pushed her bra up to reveal her huge breasts.

Gripping her lower back he began to pull her body harder into his as he continued to thrust at a good pace.

Gabriella gripped his hair when she felt him suck her nipple into his mouth, while the other flew to his backside when he began to quicken his thrust.

"Oh fuck...oh god Mr Bolton this is so good" She moaned as she pushed her hips into his more.

"It's Troy...Call me Troy...Oh shit...oh yeah baby" He picked up his pace until he was pounding inside of her hitting her g-spot with each amazing thrust.

Their lips met in another powerful kiss, their tongues met dancing roughly with the others as they began to reach their peaks.

They pulled away breathless. Gabriella began to chant his name and he was determined to give her an fucking good orgasm. He used his thumb to place pressure onto her clit and with one last hard thrust they reached the moment of ecstacy. "OOOOOH SHIT TRRRRRROOOOOY" Her whole body trembled with her release, he had definately been her best yet and she smirked when he emptied into her screaming her own name."GABBBBBBBBBi".

She lay back with him still inside her and his head resting on her shoulder whilst she stroked the hair out of his eyes.

"So about that A?"

He looked up into her eyes, placing a kiss on her lips "I tell you what give me that kind of performance every Friday and it's a deal".

"Deal" She smirked after all it was the most amazing sex she had ever had, she'd be fucking crazy to turn him down.

They both got dressed and gatherd their belongings. She walked out first as he spanked her ass. She turned round gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before leaving the room.

_Oh yes this is the start of a beautiful affair _they both thought.

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**The more reviews and ideas i get the quicker i will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am making it so that Tro teaches Gabriella last period Monday and Friday**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of the alarm clock's loud ringing, slapping her hand down on it, she stared up at the white ceiling with a smirk on her face, todat she had Troy teaching her and she was extremely excited to see how that would go after their encounter on Friday.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Gabi sweetie are you up?"

"Yeah Mom just going in the shower now" Gabi only lived with her Mom, her Dad died when she was 3 years old after getting hit by a drunk driver. She absoloutely loved her Mom, she wasn't strict and was well aware of her daughters reputation. If her door was locked she would just simply turn back around and go downstairs, without asking any questions.

After finding the perfect outfit, she went downstairs and joined her Mom at the table. A plate of pancakes and cup of coffee waiting for her.

"So looking forward to school today baby?" her Mom asked glancing away from the paper to look at her daughter.

"Yeah i have a feeling it's going to be a very interesting day"

"I don't want to know what you are up to, i can see the smirk on your face that proves you are up to something. Just don't get arrested and i will leave you to it."

Gabriella chuckled this was why she loved her Mom, she was just so god damn easy going and let her have the freedom to do what she wanted.

Arriving at the school Gabriella was met with the usual wolf whistles from all the guys.

Walking up to her locker she could see her best friend Rachael was already waiting for her. Rachael was a tall blonde girl who was in a serious relationship with her boyfriend shaun. She was also aware of Gabriella's antics, although she never liked it, she never questioned it.

An angry Gabriella was something you didn't want to see. The last time she had gotten angry she ended up putting a girl in the hospital.

"Morning Gabi, you look unusually happy this morning" Rachael remarked, seeing the big smile plastered across her best friends face.

"Morning Rach, can't a girl just be in a good mood these days" Gabriella asked while putting her things in her locker. That's when Rachael noticed what she was wearing. Gabriella was dressed in the shortest jean skirt barely covering anything, a strappy low cut top that left very little to the imagination and 6 inch stiletto heals.

"Rach, why are you staring at me?" she asked waving a hand in front of her best friends face, who seemed to be in another world.

"Why are you dressed like that? usually if you wear a low cut top you wear jeans and a tight but none revealing top if you wear a skirt. Who are you trying to seduce?"

"I don't know what your talking about" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah whatever let's get to homeroom"

It was currently Gabriella's free period and she was in the janitors closet with the capitan of the football team. Pinned against the wall she continued to moan as the blonde haired boy thrust roughly into her.

"Oh god Gabi" Brent moaned raising his hands to squeeze her breast through her shirt.

"OOOOh harder...oh faster...ooy yeah baby" She moaned.

"Ohhh i'm cumming" "Me toooo" He moaned as her walls tightened around him and they both exploded.

Letting her down they quickly fixed their clothes and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for the quickie sexy" He winked walking out.

Gabriella stayed there for another couple of minutes and walked out to see Troy frowning at her.

Quickly turning her head she took off in the direction of her best friend_ what the heck was that, what did he expect for me to fuck him and no one else_ she wondered.

After seeing Gabriella, Troy continued the walk to his classroom_ okay i knew she got around but i didn't know she did it at school, well other than with me now, _arriving at his classroom he continued to get things ready for the next period.

"Hey Rach, hey Shaun" She said as she took a seat next to them on one of the bleachers.

"Hey Gabi" Shaun greeted her back. Being Rachaels boyfriend he was too well of her antics and knew that she would seduce a guy even is they had a girlfriend. However he knew that he never had to worry. They had been best friends since pre school and he was like her brother. Gabriella was the one who had set them up on their date and him and Rachael had been together ever since.

"Hey sunshine, you look nicely flustered. Who was it?" she asked

"Oh just Brent Mckenna"

They remained quiet and she knew they didn't have a clue to who she was talking about.

" you know captain of the football team"

"Ohh yeah how was he?" Rachael asked as Shaun slapped her arm reminding her he was there, but continued to look intently at Gabriella for her answer.

"Ya Know so so, had better" They chuckled. Nobody she ever had sex with got a good or fantastic and she always said she had better. Of course she was well aware of the most amazing sex she had ever had and that would be Mr Troy Bolton himself. The one her friends would never know about and definately the only one she had been craving more of.

Finally it was time for Gabriella's last class, making sure she got there extra early, she sat at the desk at the front, the one directly in front of Troys.

The class continued filling with people and just as the bell rung in walked Mr Bolton.

As Troy walked into the classroom his eyes immediately found Gabriella's, who winked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Okay guys all i'm going to ask you to do today is to continue with the essay i set you, alot of you have been struggling with this, so i am giving you this extra time now to work on it so use it wisely." Taking a seat at his desk he glanced up to see the whole class working quietly.

Looking at Gabriella he noticed her slightly bend over a little more giving him full view down her top at her cleavage and lacey red bra. _ohh god red i love read underwear, okay Troy control yourself your getting hard okay let's think food...erm..oranges oooh my god._

He could see Gabriella spreading her legs wider her left hand reaching the outside of her red lace panties, as her right hand continued writing on the paper in front of her.

He looked up at her face to see her eyes still glued on her work. Looking back down he was just in time to see her finger slip underneath her panties as she continued to rub herself. _holy shit there is no way she is leaving this classroom on time today._

He watched as she removed her hand from her panties and brought it to her mouth seductively sucking on it.

Gabriella was well aware that he was watching her every move. She loved the effect she had on him and if he wanted her a little earlier than on Friday then she wouldn't deny him.

"Sir can you help me with this please" _Oh fuck, i'm rock hard down here i can't stand up. relax Troy she can come to your desk._

"Erm.. yes of course Michelle..erm can you come to the front please i cant get up i've hurt my leg"

This caused Gabriella to lift her head and chuckle at him, while he threw a death glare at her.

Troy had never been so relieved when the final bell rung, he didn't think he could take a single second more of her teasing.

"Good work today guys, Miss Montez i need you to stay behind please."

As the classroom cleared out, Troy stood up and locked the door behind them.

Gabriella got up from the desk and walked over to him placing a long hard stroke on his fully erect panis, throught he material of his pants.

Troy gripped her shoulders pushing her in the direction of the wall. Slamming her into the wall he crashed his lips down onto hers, his tongue finding hers and brushing harshly against it.

Deciding it was his turn to tease he ran his hand along her already wet panties causing her to moan through the kiss. Hooking his fingers into the side of her panties he lowered them down leaving her to take off her shoes and kick them to the side. Her hands were braced against the wall as he continued to rub her clit.

Pulling away from the kiss, his mouth latched onto her neck just as he slipped a finger inside of her. "Ooooh" biting down on her neck he sucked harshly making sure to leave a mark as he continued to thrust his finger inside of her.

Adding another finger he pushed them in harder, causing a serious of louder moans to errupt from her mouth. "MMM .. ooh..oooh..god i'm getting close...oooh god i'm gonna cum" Troy pulled his mouth away from her neck to look in her face. He saw the frustration written there as he removed his fingers not allowing her to cum.

Her hands reached into his back pocket pulling out the condom. Quickly getting his pants and boxers to his ankles, she tore open the condom and rolled it onto his very large manhood.

Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her hands tightly against the wall. Gabriella threw her head back as he thrust himself into her in one quick motion. "Oh god Gabi you feel so good" Gabriella began to grind her hips into his as he continued to pound her against the wall. "OOOh yeah" she moaned. Letting go of her hands, she braced them on his shoulder, while his flew to her breasts squeezing them through her shirt.

Troy could tell she was getting close, her walls began to clench him more tightly and her breathing got heavier. "Gabi baby cum with me" she nodded her head in understanding as she felt herself ready to burst. Squeezing his hips tightly with her legs they both exploded "TTRRROOOOOOOOOOY" "GAAAAAAAABBBIII" She rested her head on his shoulder her both their breathing coming in harsh gasps. He clung to her tightly, holding her into his embrace as she continued to tremble fro her orgasm.

Feeling herself calm down, she pulled her head away from his shoulder before placing her lips on his. They both noticed the difference in this kiss it was soft and tender almost loving.

Getting their clothes on Troy stopped Gabriella before she had a chance to leave the classroom.

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Err yeah sure" She responded hesitantly.

They took a seat on his desk, his hand resting lightly on her knee.

"so...erm...who was that guy earlier?" He had no idea why he was asking the question, but he knew that somewhere deep inside of him it was eating away at him that she had been with someone else earlier that day.

"Why do you want to know?" She had no clue what to say. She could hear the upset in his voice and she knew that when she had sex with him she felt something more than she did with any one else she had screwed. But she wasn't willing to admit that.

Troy could also feel the chemistry there but he wasn't willing to admit it either.

"I err just wondered" She stood up from the desk grabbed her back pack and walked back in front of him.

"Football captain and jealousy does not look good on you Mr Bolton." She smirked before walking out the room.

Troy sat on his desk for a few more minutes, she was right he was jealous. This girl had him wrapped around her finger and he knew it, but hey it was just a quick screw every now and then nothing more, at least that's what they thought. Little did they know what the future held for them.

Sighing he picked up his stuff, turned off the lights and left the room.

**Okay so that's chapter two, lease give me your honest oppinion. **

**If you think it would now be better left as a oneshot then i will delete this, if you like this then i will continue with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy walked into his apartment that night, completely confused about his feelings. He loved his girfriend or at least he thought he did.

He knew he felt something when he was with Gabriella, but maybe that was just because she was so amazing in the sexual department and he definately wasn't going to stop it any time soon. Even if it was illegal!!

Hearing his cell phone ringing, he pulled it out of his pants pocket to see his girlfriends face on the screen. His girlfriend Laura was 24 years old, she had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a petite body due to the fact that she was always on a diet.

They had been dating for just under a year and he was reluctant to move in with her, even though she had been not so subtly hinting for the last month that, that's what she wanted.

Flicking open the cell phone he answered the call.

"Hey" He answered.

"_Hey baby_" she responded way too happily. " _So are you busy tonight or can i come over_?"

"Erm" He was hesitant, he knew she'd want sex and he knew that after having Gabriella there was no way that he would enjoy it, but he also knew that she would be mad if he said no. "Yeah sure"

"_Okay baby, be there in ten, love you_"

"Yeah you too" He replied hanging up. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him he had never just said 'you too' he had always said i love you back.

Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to wonder.

"Oh Gabi...mm harder" He was currently on a bed, hot and sweaty, with Gabriella riding him. Her hair flowed down tickling his chest, as her breasts bounced with every move she made.

"Oh Troy your so big" she moaned throwing her head back in pleasure. His hands were gripped tightly onto her hips as he pushed up into her with as much force as possible.

"Oh Troy i'm almost there" He could see the passion written all over her face.

"Cum with me babe"

Troy snapped out of his dream when he heard a knock at the door. Looking down at his pants he noticed the big boner his day dream had created_ damn you Gabriella_ he thought, now there was definately no way of getting out of sex.

Getting up and opening the door he came face to face with his girlfriend. She was wearing a short jean skirt and bright pink low cut top. He didn't know why she was dressed like that, it didn't make her look hot and sexy like it did Gabriella. He just thought she looked like a slut.

As he predicted ten minutes later they were both lying naked on the bed with her riding him. Closing his eyes he tried to drown out the sound of her moans and her face, instead he pictured Gabriella's face allowing him to feel the pleasure of what was happening.

"Oh yeah... Say my name" closing his eyes tighter he hoped she'd forget it, but instead she pinched his nipples harshly inflicting pain upon him.

"LAURA" He shouted of course she thought it was from pleasure and not pain and smiled as she came. Getting off him forgetting he hadn't reached his own peak, she planted a kiss on his lips and got off the bed pulling her clothes on.

"I gotta get to work baby, see you soon"

Troy thought she worked at a regular bar but little did he know that it was a strip club where she would often have sex with the customers.

"Yeah whatever" As she left he brought his hand to his penis massaging himself to pleasure.

The next day

Walking into school, Gabriella approached Rachael with a smile.

"Hey Gab"

"Hey Rach, so what did you think of that club last night?"

"It was great Gabi, but jesus christ how many guys did you screw last night? I swear i saw you with about ten different guys." They had both gone to a club last night with a couple of there other close friends Emma and Marie who attended West high.

"Only like 5 of them"

"Only" Rachael responded sarcastically as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" She stated. She remembered one night when she had slept with 7 guys and had a threesome on top of that.

"Okay so you've done worse than that, but don't you ever like get bored of just sleeping around?"

Rachael asked as they made there way to homeroom.

"Nah not really, i mean every guys different, you get something different with all of them and i kinda like not knowing what i'm gonna get. I mean sure sometines i get pissed off if i have wasted my time on someone who is crap, but then i just move on and find someone else to put the smile back on my face."

"I couldn't do it. Has your Mom ever said anything?" She asked, she knew Gabriella's Mom was pretty cool and she also knew that Gabriella often had guys in her room, but she didn't know if this was something that her Mom could be cool about.

"Oh she's fine, if the doors locked, she just goes downstairs and comes and see's me later. Anyway how are things with you and Shaun?" Gabriella had always been interested in Rachael's and Shaun's relationship, it was her way to know what romance and love actually was. It was something she had always dreamt of, falling in love with the right guy was something she knew would happen one day, but hey she could play around until she found it.

"Oh it's great, the other day i went around to his, you know because his Mom and Dad were out of town and he cooked me a romantic meal with candles lit all around us and rose petals leading up to his room, it was so romantic." She said in a dreamy voice. Gabriella smiled that was what she wanted romance and love.

"Sounds great" She replied sweetly a hint of jealousy in her voice, even though she was never without a guy begging for attention Rachael had something she didn't, someone to love and care for her.

Heading into homeroom Gabriella noticed Lee whow as part of the basketball team, looking lustfully at her.

Placing herself on his desk, she seductively leaned down to his ear, her cleavage dangling in his face.

"Your mine free period" He could only manage a slight nod back as she turned and walked to her desk leaving him all hot and bothered.

_Okay so i know there wasn't any Troyella action in this chapter but i felt we needed to see a lttle of how they are when there not together._

_Well anyway Troys confused and Gabriella want's to fall in love, i wonder what will happen._

_If i get enough reviews i will update tomorrow._

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, you all made me smile so much._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before Gabriella knew it, it was Friday again which meant more time with Troy. Gabriella hadn't had sex since Lee on Tuesday, for some reason she was starting to feel guilty about sleeping with all those other guys whilst she was sleeping with Troy. When she had sex with Lee she imagined Troy's face the while she was getting fucked up against the wall, she had bitten her lip so hard to keep herself from crying out Troy's name in pleasure. The only thing that seemed to be right now was sex with Troy, no one else, just him.

Troy was pretty much feeling the same way, his girlfriend did nothing for him anymore. When they kissed he had to picture Gabriella's face to keep himself from gagging. That was why he broke up with her last night, as well as the fact that his best friend Chad had caught her screwing some guy behind a building, which Chad had taken a picture of on his phone and sent to Troy so she had no way to stand up for herself. Instead of feeling upset about the breakup Troy was extremely happy, this meant he could have time with Gabriella without feeling guilty about cheating on someone.

Gabriella sat in her english class wondering just what it was that she actually felt for her teacher. Whenever she thought about the fact that he had a girlfriend and would be sleeping with her it brought tears to her eyes, which she fought back, not understanding why he made her feel so weak.

Hearing the bell ring, Gabriella picked up her things. Standing up she felt someone pinch her ass, turning around she saw Josh, a guy she had sex with at a party a few months back.

"Hey sexy" he tried to say seductively, making Gabriella want to laugh in his face as she thought he just looked like a moron.

"What's up Josh?" she asked not really interested in what he had to say.

"Is it your lunch period now?" A smirk was clearly visible on his face and she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Yes it is, but no i will not have sex with you." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"What? why? you never turn down sex." It was true not once since she had lost her virginity had she ever turned down sex. If someone approached her she would always say yes.

"Because i don't want too. simple as. now fuck off!" She exclaimed harshly turning around and exiting the door.

Exiting the door she saw Troy standing just outside the room, he smiled at her when she softly brushed his arm and smiled back, before continuing to the cafeteria.

_Maybe she does feel something more for me _Troy thought, continuing his journey to the staff room.

_I'm definately falling for him_ Gabriella thought getting her lunch and heading to the table where Rachael and Shaun were already sitting with their lunch.

"Hey guys" she said happily sitting down.

"Hey sweetie" Rachael said smiling at her friend and noticing for the first time in a week that she wasn't dressed to seduce. She was wearing a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a red tank top with red flats on her feet.

"So, Josh just asked me to sleep with him" She said to her friends.

"Then why are you here and not the janitors closet?" Shaun asked.

"Didn't feel like it" she said as if it was no big deal that she had turned someone down. Taking a bite of burger, she laughed at her friends shocked faces.

"Who is he?" Rachael asked.

Gabriella slightly gulped, there was no way she could tell her friends that she was beginning to seriously fall for her history teacher. She felt relieved that none of them had that class with her or they may have figured it out. "Who's who?"

"The guy you've fallen for. Oh come on you can't tell us there's no one. Gabriella Montez never turns down sex, it's one of the most well known facts of this school" Rachael informed her friend with a grin.

"I swear guys it's no one, i just, looking at the way you guys act together it made me realize that, that's what i want, to fall in love and have someone care about me as much as i care about them and there is absoloutely no way i am going to find that by just sleeping around."

"Very true" Rachael smiled at her. She had been secretly waiting for the day that Gabriella would come to her senses and realise that sleeping around was just a waste of time.

"Well, i'm proud of you Gabs." Shaun stated giving her a friendly hug, while she giggled in response.

"Thankyou" She said with the biggest and most real, happy smile on her face. One that her friends had never seen before.

Rachael sat deep in thought _There is absoloutely no way that she has given up sex just like that, there has to be a guy involved here. I'll talk to Shaun about it later and see what he thinks._

It was now the last period of the day and Gabriella was silently working on the history questions that Troy had brought out. Raising her hand Troy approached her desk.

"I can't figure out the answer to this one" She said.

Troy rested his left hand on her knee after glancing around to make sure that nobody was looking. Gabriella felt shockwaves on her knee as soon as his hand touched there.

Using his right hand Troy flipped threw her textbook until he got to the right page.

"Read through that page and you'll be able to find the correct answer." He said, smiling softly at her. Giving her knee one last squeeze, he went back up to his desk at the front. He was immensly proud when he saw her read through the page and smile when she found the answer quickly writing it down on her question sheet.

When the bell rung Gabriella stayed sat in her seat allowing the rest of the class to leave the room.

Troy went and sat on her desk.

"I don't wan't to do this..."

"Oh okay" Gabriella said cutting him off and standing up with a sad look on her face.

Twirling her back around Troy placed a soft kiss on her lip.

When they pulled away Gabriella remained confused, she didn't have a clue what he was doing. "but you just said"

"You didn't let me finish, i don't want to do this here, we're gonna get caught if we keep doing it at school, here's my address." He handed her the piece of paper with his address on.

"Come by at 7 okay" he said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his thumb moving softly on her cheek. "Okay" she whispered.

Placing one last kiss on her lips, he allowed her to leave the room.

When Troy got home he quickly went around the room cleaning everything up and making sure his apartment looked better than it ever had.

Hearing the buzzer Troy glanced up at the clock and realised that it was already seven.

Pressing the buzzer he let her in and two minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

Opening the door he saw Gabriella smiling brightly at him. Grabbing her hands he pulled her in as she giggled at his actions.

Wrapping his arms around her waist. He connected his lips to hers, her eyes immediately fluttered shut at the contact. She slid her hands up his chest feeling him shiver at her actions. There kiss was unhurried, it was passionate and warm. Feeling his tongue glide over her bottom lip she opened her mouth and his tongue immediately found hers as their tongues danced passionately together.

He walked her back towards the couch falling on top of her. Pulling away from the kiss when the need for oxygen became to much, he attatched his mouth to her neck, "mmm" he loved the sounds she made. Kicking her shoes off, she gasped when he reached her soft spot. He smirked and began to suck causing her to unconciousely buck her hips into his, he grunted in response allowing his hands to grip the hem of her tank top, he brought his lips away from her neck removing the material and throwing it onto the floor.

Their lips met again as Gabriella trailed her fingers up Troy's chest to the top button of his shirt, after unbuttoning his shirt, she trailed her fingers up his chest, swallowing the moan that came from Troy's mouth. her hands reached his shoulders and she pushed the shirt off his body.

Pulling away from the kiss Troy stood up, with Gabriella doing he same. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. There lips connected again in a fiery kiss as there hunger for each other grew. Troy walked her to his bedroom, where they fell softly onto the bed with him resting between the bed allowing her to feel his arousal pressed up against her thigh.

Troy reached his hands down between their bodies and quickly unfastened her jeans, tugging them down her legs, he quickly threw them to the floor. Pulling away from the kiss, his lips went to her collar bone sucking and nibbling on it as she moaned from pleasure. His lips on her skin felt so amazing, it cused her skin to tingle, something she had never felt from anyone else's lips on her skin. Her hands found the button on his pants, she quickly unfastened them allowing him to kick them to the floor.

Pulling away from the kiss for a quick intake of air, a couple of seconds later their lips once again met in a fiery kiss. Rolling them over so that she straddling him, she pulled away from the kiss leaving him gasping for air and began to place open mouth kisses down his neck. He gasped when he felt her hands begin to caress his nipples. "Oh god" he moaned when she placed his right nipple in her mouth and her hand went to his boxers, rubbing his erect penis through the thin material.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she continued to rub and he gasped when she bit and tugged lightly at his nipple.

Pulling his boxers down, he quickly kicked them off in anticipation of what was to come.

Trailing her kisses down his well toned stomach, she arrived at the place that was begging for attention. Placing a few light kisses on his tip, she smirked when she felt him begin to squirm from her teasing. She trailed her tongue from the bace of his penis up to the very tip, licking off some of the pre cum that had already gathered there. Troy's eye's rolled to the back of his head at the feel of her tongue on his shaft.

One of his hands gripped tightly onto the comforter, while the other one flew to the back of her head tightly gripping her hair as her mouth devoured him.

"Oh god Gabi" her tongue swirled around him sending shivers through his body. His hips began to buck upwards when she started to suck. The feeling's going through him were amazing, he had never felt like this with any other girl he had sex with, it was like his whole body was on fire. "OH FUCK...OH YEAH...THAT'S IT BABY" she started to deep throat him and felt the grip on her hair tighten, a signal that he was close. She began to work her mouth over his member quicker, making sure she took him all. "GAAAABBBBBBBBIIIII" He screamed as he came into her mouth, his body collapsing limply on the bed as she swallowed his seed.

She kissed her way back upt his stomach and chest. He smiled seductively at her causing her whole body to shiver in delight. Rolling them over so that he was back on top, he quickly reconnected their lips. Gabrielaa arched her back when she felt his hands going around to her bra clasp. Unfastening it he pulled his lips away from hers and threw it to the floor.

He licked his lips when he looked at her chest. She had the biggest breasts he had ever seen, they were so round and full. Placing his mouth on her right breast, he sucked her nipple in his mouth "ooh" she moaned. using his left hand he began to fondle the nipple on her left breast, occassionally pinching it, causing her to gasp every time he did it. He switched breasts allowing her other breast to get attention from his mouth, tugging at her nipple with his teeth.

Pulling away from her breasts which now had fully erect nipples, he looked up at the girl on his bed, her eyes were shut closed in pleasure and her hands were tightly gripped onto the comforter.

Hooking his fingers through her panties he slid them down her leg's slowly allowing his fingers to softly trail agains't the bare skin. Throwing her panties to the floor, he lifted her leg's over his shoulder's.

She gasped, her hip's bucked off the bed and her eye's rolled to the back of her head as his tongue came into contact with her clit. Gripping tightly onto her hips he thrust his tongue into her entrance, swirling his tongue around her walls and then thrusting it back in again. "OH SHIT" He smirked and brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb, never stopping his tongue actions, he heard her begin to chant his name. Feeling her begin to tremble, he placed more pressure on her clit, rubbing it in small, fast circles and thrusted his tongue in her entrance faster. "Troy...oh,oh god troy...mmm that's it, right there...Ohhh,ooohhh.OOOOOOOOOOH TROOOOOOOOOY" Her body shook rapidly as her essence poured into his mouth and he hungrily lapped it up.

Crawling back on top of her, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the foil package. She smiled up at him as he ripped it open and placed it on his member.

With one quick thrust, he was inside of her. The sweat lingered on their bodies as they continued to move their bodies as on. Troy lifted her leg over his shoulder allowing him to penetrate deeper inside of her.

"Oh god...mmm.. right there" it was completely blowing her mind, every time they had sex he managed to hit her g-spot with each thrust he delivered.

"Oh Gabi you so tight" They both began to feel the pleasure building. Placing his lips back on hers, they kissed hungrily.

Pulling away from the kiss they screamed each others names in ecstacy.

He landed on top of her trembling body, completely spent. They lay completely still for a moment, both were still trying to comprehend their feelings for each other.

Lifting her head off her shoulder, he looked into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling out of her he rolled on to his back and pulled her over so that she was on top of him. Brushing some hair out of her eye's, he placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled back softly in return.

"Listen Gabi, i know this was just meant to be a deal for you to get an A, but... i feel something for you and i know it's illegal and everything but i'm falling hard for you. We'd have to keep it a secret and everything, but i wanted to know... would you be my girlfriend?"

"b-but you have a girlfriend" She was shocked, this was definately not what she expected him to say. She didn't have a clue what to do.

"I broke up with her last night, i want you, so will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/n- Okay guys, so there's the next chapter as promised. What do you think she will say? Ihope you liked that chapter, I'm not really sure about it, but let me know what you think. Remember the more reviews i get, the quicker i update.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thankyou to all of the reviewers, you are the ones that keep the story going. Also thankyou for adding it to your favourites and alerts._

_Also PLEASE read my story 'as long as we're together we're okay' it is an m rated zanessa story and i would really like to know what you guys think._

**RECAP- Last chapter Troy invited Gabriella to his apartment, after some activities he asked her to be his girlfriend.**

Chapter 5

Gabriella sat there in shock, had he really just asked her that. It was illegal for goodness sakes. She began to panic. What was she supposed to do, she couldn't deny that she didn't feel anything for him, she had stopped sleeping around because she only wanted to sleep with him.

Being his girlfriend meant that everything would change and there was more chance of them getting caught, if they went on a date it would have to be somewhere no one they knew went just to be safe. She didn't know if she was ready for that.

Rolling off him she quickly grabbed her panties pulling them. Before she had chance to pull her bra on, she felt Troy grab her arm and turn her around just in time to see a lone tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey just stop for a minute and let's talk about this." He said softly, using his thumb to wipe the tear away from her face.

He interlaced his fingers with hers and they sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, so why did you do that? Why did you just get up and search for your clothes?"

She took both of his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles affectionately.

Keeping her eyes on their hands she began to talk. "I was scared, i mean for one this is illegal, you would be in so much trouble if anyone found out and i couldn't stand it if that happened."

He took one of his hands back and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head up so that she was looking at him.

"Look, i want this okay, we'll keep it hidden and then when you leave school we'll announce it a month or so after and say that we started dating a week after your graduation, as long as we're careful no one will find out. We can do this i know we can." She gave him a soft smile, it was obvious this was something he had been thinking about carefully.

Looking back down at her hands, he could see how scared she really was. "what else is bothering you?" He asked placing his hand on her knee and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"It's stupid really, it's just i've never been in a relationship before and i'm scared that i'll screw it up." Her voice was so low.

He smiled, he knew the illegal thing was not the main reason she was being like this. If that was the reason then they wouldn't have started something in the first place.

"Look you have no reason to be scared, if you feel insecure or worried just talk to me we'll sort it out, you'll be fine and i will always stand by you. If you screw up i'll still want you back. I care about you so much."

She looked up at him and their lips met in a soft kiss, savouring the feeling of the others mouth on there own, they slowly pulled away.

"Let's try it again, Gabriella Montez will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked down and he saw the sad expression on her face. He couldn't believe ot he still hadn't convinced her.

All of a sudden she jumped up and hugged him, causing him to fall back on the bed with her on top. "YES" She squealed.

He pulled her down into a passionate kiss, there tongues meeting in an intimate battle for dominance. His hands travelled back down to her panties pushing them down her slender legs. She kicked them off, keeping there lips attatched she allowed her finger to graze the tip of his penis causing him to break the kiss and moan.

Troy shuffled them back so that they were on the centre of the bed and she sank down on his erection.

They gasped in unision as she started off at a slow pace.

His hands travelled up to her breasts that were bouncing wlong with her movements.

"ooooh" she moaned when he pinched her nipples.

Placing her hands on his thighs behind her she began to quicken her pace; her head tilting back from pleasure.

"oooh god Gabi" Troys hands flew to her hips aiding her in keeping at a good pace.

Sweat began to show on their bodies and their breathing got heavier.

"mmmm...ooooh...move with me baby" Gabriella moaned. She could feel the pleasure hightening.

This was different to her this wasn't just a quick fuck, it was something special, it mad her feel complete. Having sex with Troy made her feel like her whole body was on fire, something she had never felt before.

Troy started to push up into her as she continued to push down.

"oooh Gabi...i'm close...oooh yeah" Troy moaned as her pace once again quickened in an attempt to reach their moment of ecstacy.

Feeling like he was going to burst, Troy began to rub vigorously on her clit.

"OH GOD... TROY...OOO..OOOH..TRRRRRROOOOOOOOOY" She landed on a heap on his chest as they both rode out their orgasms.

Troy held her trembling body tightly in his arms, allowing her to recover from her orgasm.

Lifting her head from his chest, Gabriella placed a loving kiss on his lips before rolling off him. Troy pulled the comforter up to cover their naked bodies.

Gabriella curled up to his side and placed her head on his chest.

"So we're really going to do this?" she asked. She still couldn't quite believe that she had gotten herself in a relationship with her teacher.

Troy pulled her back on top of his body so that they were able to look at each other whilst they spoke. He placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears.

"Yes we are really going to do this. What's your favourite meal?" She looked at him strangely wondering what the hell he was on about, one minute there talking about there relationship and the next minute he's asking about food it didn't make sense.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. But why are you asking?" He chuckled at the confused look on her face.

"Because i want you to come around tomorrow night and i will cook you a romantic meal. that's if you don't already have plans of course."

Smiling brightly, she placed another kiss on his lips. "I would love to, do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just your sexy little self." She blushed and hid her face in his chest. Troy laughed a little and she pinched him. "OWW what was that for."

"Don't laugh at me." She looked up and pouted.

He placed a kiss on her pouting lips. " Why were you blushing anyway?"

"Cause it's weird, i mean sure other guys have called me sexy but that's just cause they want a quicky. You just said it and the fact that you don't want anything back is weird." Toy laughed again and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, do you want to stay the night?" She smiled and ran to get her phone out of her jeans.

Climbing back into the bed she rested against the headboard ready to text her Mom.

This was the only thing that ever bothered her Mom, If Gabriella didn't go home, her Mom would want a text saying where she was. If she lied her Mom would get even angry, she could accept her daughter had sex and occasionally drank, but lieing was something she had never liked and that's why she was able to accept that her daughter had sex, she would rather know about it than be lied to. The last time Gabriella lied she was grounded for a week.

Gabriella thought about what to say, if her Mom found out she was lieing she'd have hell to pay. She thought it was strange how her Mom was so easy going about everything else and yet one little white lie made her Mom turn into a completely different person.

**Mom i am stayin at rach house. love gabi. xx**

Smiling she threw her phone on the floor and cuddled back up to Troy.

Over at Gabriella's house, hearing the phone ringing Selina Montez ran into the lounge.

Hello she answered.

_Hey Ms Montez it's Rachael. _

Oh hello Rachael. What can i do for you.

_I just wondered if i could talk to Gabi_

Oh, she's not here at the moment. Hold on a second let me see if she's text me.

Placing the phone down on the table, she picked up the cell phone and threw it back down.

Sorry Rachael she isn't coming home.

_Okay thnks, bye._

Bye.

Hanging the house phone up she stormed into the kitchen. _That girl is in so much trouble when she get's back in the morning._ She thought.

**Hope you liked that chapter. **

**What's going to happen if she get's grounded? What will happen to hers and Troy's date?**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy woke up the next morning when he felt the sun drift through the gap in the curtains and onto his bed.

Feeling a weight on his chest, he looked down to see a very peaceful looking sleeping Gabriella and the memories of last night began to flood through his brain, causing a huge smile to break out onto his face.

He was so happy, he had doubted for a moment that he would never convince her and when she had finally agreed to be his girlfriend he was relieved, ecstaticly happy, emotional; he felt everything that he had never felt for another girl before.

He had absoloutely no idea how she had managed to capture his heart so quickly, of course he had known that he had an attraction for her, after all a guy would have to be blind not to see an attraction in the girl lying in his arms.

To him she was so many things, she was beautiful, sexy, smart; even though she tried not to show it and he had now discovered that she had an emotional side, a side that he knew she had never really showed anyone except her family before and he was so glad that she had showed him that side, it definately proved to him that she cared for him just as much as he did for her.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, his heart melted at how peaceful she looked, her eyes were closed tightly, a smile was on her face as she slept and her hand was resting gently on his chest.

After having sex again before they had slept he knew she was probably just as exhausted as he was, but he also knew that she had to get home so her Mom wouldn't suspect anything.

She had told him before they went to sleep that Rachael had a dance class at eleven, so to keep her Mom from suspecting anything she would have to leave by ten.

Troy slowly pushed some hair at of her face, tucking it behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Gabi babe wake up." He whispered gently in her ear.

"mmm" She buried her head deeper into his chest and he chuckled.

He really wished he didn't have to wake her, but she had to get home and he had to go and get her surprise to give when she came over that night.

He ran his hand along her bare sides, under the thin sheet that was covering their naked bodies. "Wake up baby"

Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled when she realised where she was.

She couldn't believe it she, Gabriella Renae Montez, actually had a boyfriend.

She couldn't quite believe it, but yet here she was snuggled up in bed with someone who had captured her heart so quickly that she knew if she were to lose him now, she wouldn't be able to go on herself.

Gabriella rolled up so that she was on top of his body and looked into Troy's bright blue eye's that showed nothing but pure happiness.

"Good morning" She said shyly to which he was quite shocked at.

"Good morning yourself, It's nine o'clock, so you don't have to go just yet" He smiled at her and brought his lips down to meet hers.

Their kisses were no longer rough. They held affection, love and lust all in one and to Gabriella's surprise she found that she liked these kisses a hell of alot better than the rough kisses she usually recieved.

Pulling away from the kiss Troy brushed the curl that had dropped back into her eyes away and pushed it back behind her ear.

"So do you think that your Mom believes that you are at rachael's house?" Troy asked while pulling her further up onto his body so that she could rest a little more comfortabley.

"Yeah, it should be fine. She knows that i stay at rach's house alot so i don't think she would even consider it being a lie. Anyway change of subject, What time should i come around tonight and what should i wear?"

Inside Gabriella was squirming with excitement, this would be the first time someone had cooked her a romantic meal and it made it seem like a knew and exciting adventure.

"You can come around at seven o'clock and i want you to dress formal if that's okay with you." He knew that this was going to be a special night for her and he took it as his duty to make sure that her first romantic meal would blow her mind away.

"Yeah that's fine, i just need to figure out ane excuse to my Mom as to why i'm dressed up like that just to go to Rachael's house." She explained.

"Well if you can't don't worry too much, it will still be special." There lips met in another soft kiss.

Fifteen minutes later Troy and Gabriella were both getting hot and heavy in the shower.

Troy picked Gabriella up so that she was braced against the wall, with her legs wrapped around him securing her position.

Troy pinned her hands against the wall as he thrust into her in one swift motion.

"Mmmmm" Troy smirked when he heard the moan escape her mouth. One slight moan from her sent him crazy.

"Oooh Gabi" Troy continued to thrust at a good pace and Gabriella moved her hips to the rythum of his thrusts.

Troy picked up the pace of his thrusts, he knew this had to be quick as she had to go, he didn't mind though because he knew that tonight she was going to be all his.

"OOOH...god i'm so close...Troy faster, harder" He picked up his pace again until he was pounding into her with everything he had.

Gabriella could feel his balls slapping against her with every mind blowing thrust into her body, she found it strangely erotic.

"Come with me Gabi" "I'M THERE TROOOOOOOY" "GABBBBBBIIII"

They rested their exhausted bodies next to each other, trying to calm down their heavy breathing.

Both felt something different when they had sex, wether it was just a quicky or they were taking their time, it always meant something.

The fact that it meant something and they were now dedicated to each other made all their sexual experiences alot more fulfilling and Gabriella could never imagine ever having a one night stand again.

Troy lowered her down from the wall, still keeping a tight grip on her as her body was still recovering from her powerful orgasm and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella was getting ready to leave and the feelings running through her body were definately confusing her. She felt like she didn't want to go, like she wanted him with her all the time, she was sad that she had to go even though she'd be back at seven.

It was definately making her emotional and she had no clue as to why she felt the way she did. She found herself thinking that if she left she would find out that all it was, was a dream and pretty soon she'd wake up in her own bed a mess.

Troy came into the living room to say goodbye to his girlfriend and saw her sitting spaced out on his couch.

Taking a seat next to her, he waved a hand in front of her face which caused her to blink a couple of times before they locked eyes.

Troy pulled her onto his lap and her arms automatically weaved around his neck, with one hand softly playing with the small hairs at the base of his neck.

"What's on your mind" He asked giving her a squeeze for encouragement.

"I'm just being stupid really. I just kind of don't want to leave, i feel like if i do i'll wake up and realize that all of this, you and me, is just an amazing dream i've had" Her eyes were glued to her lap, she didn't dare look up, what if he just laughed and told her she was just being a stupid high school kid.

"Baby, look at me please" He cooed softly.

When he saw her make no move to look at him, he gently cupped her chin in one hand and their eyes met.

"Your not being stupid. I feel the same way, it's all still a little unrealistic and when something good happens you do tend to think things like that, it's just a natural thought. It's real baby, you are my amazingly beautiful girlfriend and no matter what life throws at us i will never let you go."

A tear drop rolled down her face at his sweet words and they shared another soft kiss.

Gabriella stood got off his lap and he followed her to the door.

She turned around and placed a final kiss on his lips. Their tongues danced together softly and they stayed connected for as long as they possibly could.

"I'll see you later"

"See you later baby" Closing the door behind her, Troy took a deep breathe, he had alot of planning and preperations to do for tonight.

Pulling up in front of her house Gabriella quickly shut off the engine and walked to her front door.

Entering her house she could hear her Mom clattering about in the kitchen, but from the way she was slamming things down she knew that something had made her mad.

Walking into the kitchen Gabriella sat down at the island and her Mom turned around to face her, anger radiating through her eyes.

"Hi Mom" She said not really understanding where her anger had come from.

"Don't you hi Mom me young lady, you told me you were stopping at Rachael's house last night. Explain this to me how come when i got your message Rachael rang asking if she could talk to you, so obviously you were not at her house like you said. So where were you?"

Gabriella looked at her Mom, she had figured it out and she made a mental note as to kill rachael for not ringing her cell phone first.

Luckily for her, she and Troy had already discussed what she should say if something like this happened.

"I never said i was at rachael's house at that point, i know Rachael rang you because she told me. I was getting tutored by my history teacher first because i'm failing, you can ring and ask him if you don't believe me. I went to Rachaels house about half an hour after i sent you the text."

She was shocked that she hadn't stuttered her lie out, but looking at her Mom's face, she knew it was believable.

"Oh princess, i'm so sorry i didn't believe you. How come you didn't tell me about your tutoring though?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise so that when i got my next report card you'd be proud of me."

Her Mom came and sat down next to her, immediately enveloping her in a hug. "Honey i am proud of you and i am extremely happy that you are being tutored to help you raise you grades."

"Thanks Mom" She looked up at her Mom smiling and her Mom placed a kiss on her forehead.

It was actually true, her and Troy had spoken and he was no longer going to just give her free a's, instead he was going to tutor her at his place and help her get her grade up.

He knew that if he just gave them to her and they happened to be seen together that people would start to get suspicious, so to help there relationship out they had agreed on this.

Gabriella herself was pleased abut this, she had a knew reason to work hard, she wanted to make him proud. She knew how happy he would be if her grades picked up and she wanted to make him happy.

All her grades were slipping she knew that and she had made a promise to herself to work harder in school.

She knew people would be shocked that she was no longer sleeping around and on top of that she was working hard, but she found she didn't really care what they thought, she only cared what Troy thought. This was a new Gabriella.

"Okay honey, do you want some pancakes" Her Mom asked pulling away from her daughter.

"Yeah um please Mom, While your cooking them i'm going to get my maths homework. Do you think you could help me if i get stuck with it?"

"Yeah of course" Her Mom said smiling brightly, but still slightly shocked that her daughter was actually going to do her homework.

She was well aware that Gabriella often recieved detentions because she refused to do her honmework, maybe her daughter was finally getting some common sense back. Whatever the new motivation in her daughters life was she was happy about it.

An hour later, with her Mom's help Gabriella had finished her homework and was feeling proud of herself, this time she couldn't wait for maths class to see the look of shock on her teacher, Mr Gordon's, face when she actually handed her completed homework sheet in.

"Thanks for the help Mom" She said giving her Mom a hug.

"Anytime sweetie, if you need help with any other homework, just ask and i would be happy to help you out." Her Mom continued to smile blissfully, extremely happy about the change of her daughters attitude.

"Okay Mom, i'm going to get changed to go to Rachael's house, i will be stopping over again so don't get worried when i don't come home."

"Okay Gabi" Her Mom shouted after her as she left the room.

Arriving at Rachael's house she went up into her bedroom to see her sitting on the bed watching hogan knows best on her t.v.

"Hey Rach" Her best friend turned her head towards Gabi when she plopped herself down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Gab where were you last night? I tried calling but you Mom said you weren't going home." Rachael knew something was up.

"Yeah about that next time can you call my cell first. I told my Mom that i had tutoring before i came here so i need you to cover for me when she asks about us spending time together, okay?"

"Okay but where were you?"

_Fuck_ Gabi thought.

"Errm out." Rachael looked at her suspiciously. Why was she hiding something fromher? they had always told each other the truth. Of course wether she was telling her the truth or not she would still cover for her because that's what best friends do.

"Where? Oh my god, you have a boyfriend" She exclaimed.

"What? no i don't2 She replied looking down so that she couldn't read her face.

"You so do"

"No i don't"

"do"

"don't"

"do"

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND" She exploded.

"Okay fine you don't have a boyfriend" Rachael said not believing her for one second.

Inside Rachael knew that she was lying, for one if something wasn't true she never exploded like that.

"Oh, by the way i need you to cover for me tonight, my Mom thinks i'm staying here tonight."

"Yeah okay" Rachael said. She decided for now she would leave it be and would see how she acted in the next week. If things were atill going on and she still had to cover for her she would ask again. If that didn't work she would do her own investigating.

"So what time you staying until then?"

"About six forty" She replied looking at the television with a very visible smile on her face at the thought of her date tonight.

Rachael smiled, even if she wouldn't admit it at the moment, the smile on her face proved that whoever it was, was doing a very good job at making her friend happy and that was the most important thing.

At six thirty Troy looked at the clock and then looked around at what he had achieved.

The appartment was the tidiest it had been in over a year, everything had been put away and he had cleaned everything from top to bottom.

In the centre of the room there was a small round table with a red table cloth draped over it. On top of the table cloth was two candles and a vase of red roses.

Around the room there was candles scattered around the room making it an even more romantic setting.

Soft music could be heard playing and in the bedroom the bed was scattered with rose petals and once again had candles scattered around the room.

Troy walked into the kitchen and checked on the dinner he was cooking. He was making spaghetti and meatballs, which she had said was her favourite. he also had strawberries and whipped cream for dessert.

Going into his bedroom, he changed into black dress pants and a blue button up shirt that matched his eyes perfectly.

Gabriella had just left Rachael's house after trying to dodge Rachael's questions as to why she was dressed the way she was. She was wearing a black florr length dress, that revealed a bit of her chest but not too much.

Driving to Troy's house she was excited and nervous at the same time, this would be their first official date and she wasn't sure how it was going to go.

Pulling up, she got out of the car and pressed on the buzzer to his appartment ready for her first ever date.

**Well there's chapter 6 you guys, i'm kind of glad the date is chapter 7 it would be very long if it wasn't.**

**Please review, the more i get the faster i will update.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thankyou for your patience in waiting for this chapter, i have rewritten it 5 times and i'm still not happy with it but here it is anyway._

_Thankyou to all who reviewed the last chapter._

Chapter 7

Hearing the buzzer go, Troy pressed the button to allow Gabriella to enter the building and head up to his apartment.

Troy took a deep breath. Tonight had to be perfect. He wanted her to realise just how special she was to him.

The girl he was seeing tonight had captured his heart so quickly, he had barely anytime to accept the fact and tonight had to show that, that was his ultimate goal, to show her how special she was to him.

Waiting a few minutes Troy heard a soft knock on his door, taking another deep breath he opened the door to see Gabriella looking breathtaking in a long black formal dress and her long curls flowing down her back.

"Gabi you look stunning." Gabi smiled at the look on his face.

"You look very handsome yourself Troy."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the appartment.

Gabriella gasped when she looked around and saw what he had done for her, it was amazing and she felt a happy tear slide down her face. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt a surge of warmth flow through her body.

"Hey why are you crying?" Troy asked with concern, pulling her into his arms and enveloping her in a hug. "Please don't cry, if you don't like it i can..."

Troy got cut off from his ramble by a pair of soft warm lips on his own as they shared a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I'm not crying because i'm sad Troy, there happy tears, this is just so amazing, nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I love it, thankyou." She said to him once the kiss was broken.

"Oh thank God, i really thought i upset you. Well now that i know that you like it, shall we eat?" He said pulling out of their embrace and leading her to the table.

"Let's eat." She replied, Troy pulled her chair out for her and she sat down thanking him.

Troy kissed her hand and went into the kitchen to retieve their meal of spaghetti and meatballs. He had been happy when he found out her favourite meal was actuallly his favourite meal as well and thought that maybe it was a sign that they should be together and are right for each other.

Bringing out the two plates of delicious food, Troy placed Gabriella's in front of her, giving her a soft kiss as he did so.

Gabriella looked at her plate to see her favourite food, this just made the night even more perfect, he had actually taken the time to find out what she liked and made it for her. Everything about that night was for her and that fact alone made her emotions soar, feelings she never knew existed were running threw her body and she knew she would never be able to let him go. She was falling and she was falling hard.

"You made my favourite" She stated softly.

Troy looked up at her face, her eyes were soft as she looked at him and he could tell that she was slightly overwhelmed that someone could do all of this for her.

He had taken alot more time to plan this date for Gabriella than he ever had done for any of his other girlfriends, he knew she had never really been showed love or care from any other of the male species she had been with and he had thought of it as a slight challenge to show her that it is not just a quicky that a guy wants and that she would find this alot more satisfying than he had before.

Looking at her now he felt proud of what he had accomplished, just looking at her he knew that she was feeling the happiness and the emotions that come with a relationship, although they may be overwhelming, they are wonderful at the same time.

Troy didn't know what it was about this beautiful being in front of him that had drawn her to him, yes it may have all started off wrong, but now sitting here with her, he felt that the only thing that mattered to him was that he never lost her, that she remained his for the rest of his life. Just the thought of losing her made his heart ache and he knew, he was falling for his student and he was ready to fight if anything should happen to jeapordise their relationship.

"Yes i did, you said it was your favourite and i was more than happy to make it for you." He smiled brightly at her.

"I love it. Thankyou so much Troy" Troy reached over the table, after taking his own seat, and intertwined their fingers together.

"Your most welcome, now let's eat"

Troy held one of her hands throughout the meal as they shared light conversations about family and friend. Gabriella told Troy that she lived with her Mom and her Dad had died when she was younger, she had told him how every year on his birthday and the anniversary of his death her and her Mom would go to his grave and they would tell him about everything that had been going on and then they would sing the song that he always sung to Gabriella to get her to sleep.

She told him about her friendship with Rachael and Shaun and how she ahd always been slightly jealous until now.

In return Troy told her that his parents lived a town away and that they were very nice people who he looked up to and respected.

He told her about his older sister Julia who was twenty nine and married to a guy named brian, who together had two children, Courtney who was four and Rhys who was two.

Gabriella also found out that he went to East high when he was younger and that was where he met his best friend Chad. He told her some of the funny things they had done together like when he put bubble gum in Chad' shair and he cried like a baby for a week because he had to cut some of it off. He said how Chad actually kept the peice of hair in a little box next to his bed for over a year because he didn't want to let it go.

If anyone else were to observe the date, they would see clearly how the two felt about each other. The soft gazes they shared, the broad smiles, the twinkling in their eyes, to any observer it would be obvious they were in love.

Gabriella sat back after finishing her meal.

"That was delicious Troy"

He smiled proudly at her, step one of the evening had gone well. "I'm glad you enjoyed it baby, let me just take these plates away and i'll be right back."

"I can take mine" Gabriella said, slowly standing up and picking up her plate and cuttlery.

"You sit your cute butt down and i will do the dishes" Troy said taking the plate out of her hands and scurrying out of the room before she had chance to respond.

Gabriella smiled, sat back down and looked around the room again. It was all so beautiful, everything he had added made it romantic, something she had never had before but had always wanted, romance, it was now obvious to her why Rachael didn't sleep around, you never got this if you slept around and now she was immensly glad that she had given up casual sex to settle down with one person.

Troy walked beck into the room and stood in front of Gabriella, holding his hand out to her. Gabriella took his hand and allowed him to walk her over to the couch where he sat down and placed her in his lap.

"What are we doing now then?" Gabriella asked wrapping her arms around his neck looking into his intense blue eyes.

"Well i want to give you something"

"What do you want to give me?"

"Well first this" He placed his lips softly on her and she immediately responded. Their mouths opened simultaneously ad their tongues danced together softly until they had no option to pull away to breathe.

Pulling away softly they rested their foreheads together and Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing the sparkle in them that he loved to see.

Reaching down into his pocket, Troy pulled out a black box and handed it to Gabriella who looked at him curiously.

"What's this?"

"it's a present because you agreed to be my girlfriend, open it"

Troy was nervous it had taken a while to get it, he had enquired about it even before she agreed to be his girlfriend. What if she didn't like it? Well then he supposed he would just have to take it back and she could choose what she wanted instead.

Gabriella opened the box and gasped at what she saw, she began to cry softly.

Inside the box was a white gold necklace, it was a heart pendant, on the left side was a T encrusted with blue stones and on the right side was a G encrusted with pink stones, it was a beautiful necklace and the fact that it was to represent them as a couple made it even that much more special.

"Hey, hey please don't cry, i'll take it back if you don't like it, you can choose something else instead." Troy said soothingly rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"Troy i'm not crying because i don't like it, i'm crying because of how sweet it is that you did this. I love it" Gabriella looked up at him smiling brightly.

"Oh thank god" He replied giving her another soft kiss.

Troy took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck.

"Now you stay here i'm going to get dessert"

A few minutes later Troy returned with a bowl of strawberries and some cream.

Sitting back down Troy took a strawberry out of the bowl, covered it in whipped cream and held it out to her.

Gabriella went to take the strawberry but Troy pushed her hand away and she looked up to him quesioningly.

"I want to feed you" He smirked.

Gabriella giggled, opened her mouth and took a bite out of the strawberry and Troy ate the other half. Troy crashed his lips onto hers, tasting the sweetness from the strawberry when their tongues met.

They kept doing this for another five minutes, feeding each other the strawberries and then kissing each other to taste the strawberry in their partners mouth.

Their kisses became more passionate and Troy pushed the strawberrries and cream off the couch, not really bothered that they would mess up his carpet.

Pulling away from the kiss Troy stood up holding his hand out to her.

Many frantic kisses later they finally arrived at his bedroom with Troy down to his boxers and Gabriella only clad in her red lace bra and panty set.

Gabriella pulled away from the kiss they were sharing when they reached the bedroom to see the candles and rose petals. The room looked romantic, the perfect place to get intimate and show the other how much you cared.

She looked up at Troy and spoke softly. "This is magical"

Troy wiped away another lone tear and picked her up bridal style, dropping her on top of the rose petal covered bed, with Gabriella squealing in delight.

They met in another frantic kiss as Troy rested in between Gabriella's spread legs causing her to moan through his kiss when she felt his erect penis resting against her core.

Their tongues hungrily danced together as Troy reached behind Gabriella releasing her from the bra.

Immediately he began to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples and teasing them into hard peaks.

Pulling away from the kiss he kissed a path down her stomach and all along the top of her panties.

"Mmm Troy please take them off i can't wait not today"

Troy smiled removing her panties and his boxers and rolling a condom onto his thick shaft before resting on top of her again.

Running his hand down her stomach, as their lips met in another frantic kiss, he felt that she was already wet and ready.

They pulled away from the kiss and gasped in pleasure as Troy slipped into her tight walls.

The feel of him inside her without even having to move sent shockwaves of pleasure through her system and as he slowly started to move within her she felt her body heat up and tingling sensations run across her body.

Troy started off at a steady pace wanting it to last.

"mmm Troy" Her nails dragged across his back and her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper into her soft body as she began to match his thrusts.

"Oooh god gabi you feel so good."

Gabriella gripped his hair in her fingers and pulled his lips back to hers, she began to nibble on his bottom lip and he thrust a bit faster in response.

Troy sucked her tongue into his mouth. Feeling the vibrations of her moans in their kiss was driving him insane and he drastically sped up his thrusts causing her body to slightly bounce upwards.

They broke their kiss panting heavily as they began to reach their peaks.

"Oh god Troy i'm so close...mmmm...faster...harder"

Troy began to pound into her as hard as he could looking at her boobs bouncing as he thrust her whole body upwards on the bed.

Moving his mouth to her breast, he tugged the nipple with his teeth.

That was all it took. She burst screaming his name and shaking wildly.

Troy came moments later collapsing on top of her trembling body.

They were both covered in sweat with their hair sticking to their face. But to eac other they had never looked more attractive than after making love.

Troy eventually got his breathing ateady and removed the condom, throwing it away.

Lying back down on the bed Troy pulled Gabriella so that she was lying on top of him.

Gabriella sighed tonight had been fantastic, she had never known that such a simple dinner and sex could be one of the most cherished nights of her life until now.

It was the perfect first date.

"Troy?" She mumbled against his chest.

"mmm"

"I think i'm falling in love with you" She said it so quietly, almost as if she didn't actually want him to here what she said but he heard it very clearly.

"I think i'm falling in love with you too" He placed a kiss on top of her head and gripped her tightly as they fell into a much needed sleep.

Those few words were the perfect way to end their date.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Troy woke up the next morning he smiled happily at the girl he was currently spooning.

The date had gone alot better than he thought it would and Gabriella had been shocked and amazed at what he had done for her.

He was also immensly happy that they had both admitted that they were falling in love with each other. He had been so scared to tell her because of the way she might react. Now that they had admitted it he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Untangling himself from her he searched around the room for his boxers and smiled at the sight of Gabriella's bra and panty set lying on the floor.

The sex last night had been amazing, it felt like they were opening their hearts to one another and trying to show each other how much they truly cared about the other just through that act.

Picking his boxers up he pulled them on and bent down next to the bed so he could place a kiss on the sleeping Gabriella's head.

He smiled when she murmured his name, but continued to sleep.

Getting up he walked into the kitchen to make them both some breakfast.

"Now what should i make?" He wondered aloud.

He didn't really know what Gabriella liked, maybe when she woke up they could just talk about the simple things and get to know each other a little better.

They had been so overcome by their feelings for each other that they hadn't taken the time to find out about the others likes and dislikes and she had said that she could stay until about five so it woul be the perfect chance.

Twenty minutes later, he had made two plates of chocolate chip pancakes and poured two glasses of orange juice.

He placed them on a tray and walked back into the bedroom to see Gabriella still sound asleep with a small smile on her face.

Placing the Try on the bedside table he murmured her name in her ear and began to place soft kisses along her arm to try and lull her from her slumber.

"mmm" She murmured and turned over so that she was facing away from him.

Running his finger down the length of her spine he felt her shiver and smiled at the effect he had on her.

Gabriella smiled and turned around so that she was lying on her back and looking up at him.

"Morning" She mumbled pulling his head down to hers for a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you too babe, i made breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice."

Gabriella smiled. He had been so sweet last night, everything had been so perfect and now he was being perfect all over again.

Troy pulled a plate of pancakes off the tray and handed it to her, taking his and joining her back in the bed.

After finishing up breakfast and having a very steamy shower together Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch just asking simple questions to get to know each other better.

"So what's your favourite colour?" Troy asked.

"Red, especially in underwear" She smirked and Troy laughed.

"I had noticed that you wear alot of red underwear actually, but it's all good because i love you in red underwear."

Gabriella blushed. "Erm so how did you and Chad become best friends?"

"Oh we went to pre-k together, on his our first day he arrived after me and when his Mom left he burst into tears and ran into the playhouse, i went in after him and told him that if he came out there was an elf witing with a big bag of candy for him, so he went out and i laughed because he had believed me. We had a little fight because of it and we have been best friends since."

"He sounds like a fun guy"

"He is but he is so dumb, like once i told him that some men came and they made it so that soda would come out of the tap instead of water and he actually believed me, he was in the kitchen for like an hour trying to figure out why the soda wouldn't come out." Gabriella burst out laughing.

"How old was he when you did that?"

"Twenty. So how did you and Rachael meet?"

"Our Mom's are best friends so we have always known each other, Our Mom's were so happy when they both found out they were having girls. We stuck together ever since. So whens your birthday?" Gabriella asked.

"December 20th, you?" Troy responded.

"February 2nd"

By the time 3 o'clock came around Troy and Gabriella were back in the bed hot and sweaty.

"OOh god" Gabriella moaned as she moved back and forth above Troy.

"Keep going baby" Troy moaned keeping his grip on her hips and watching as her breasts bounced above him.

"OOH GOD" Troy could feel Gabriella's walls grip him tightly, he was so close and had to hold back.

Using his thumb he brgan to rub circles on Gabriella's erect clit.

That was all it took, they screamed in ecsatcy as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them.

Gabriella collapsed onto his chest and Troy held her shuddering body tightly in his embrace while they tried to regain the breaths lost to them during their passion.

Gabriella raised her head from his chest and placed a kiss on his lips.

Troy brushed some hair out of her face before speaking. " School tomorrow"

"I'm scared" Gabriella admitted nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Why are you scared baby?" Troy aked running a finger down her bare arm.

"Because i don't know how i'll act around you at school, it's gonna be hard to see you and not be able to touch or kiss you." Troy gave her a sympathetic look.

"We'll be fine, i promise we can handle this." Troy said softly pulling her back down to rest on his chest.

Gabriella drifted off to sleep, while Troy remained awake with his thoughts.

She was right, school tomorrow meant they couldn't touch or kiss, it was definately going to be hard after this weekend and what they'd shared.

He wondered if people would know something with Gabriella, not necessarily about her being with him but with the fact that she was no longer sleeping around. It would be a change for the school as they have never seen her any way.

Troy knew that people would still come onto her and want a quicky, he wasn't worried that she'd cheat on him he fully trusted her it's just the guys he didn't trust. He would definately have to fight to keep his calm if anyone tried it on with his girl. He would have to just trust that she could handle it and that the guys wouldn't be to pushy about it and accept the answer no.

It would be so much easier if she wasn't in his class, he just hoped she wouldn't play dirty again.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. This was his girl and he wasn't ever going to let her go no matter what obstacles may comr their way.

_Okay that was just a small filler chapter relly._

_I would like to know if there is anything you would like to happen between them at school?_

_I am going to do the first day and then also in that chapter will be what has happened the following few weeks._

_The chapter after that will be where the drama begins._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait guys but i have alot of stuff going on at home at the minute and it is making it hard for me to find the time to write my chapters. Please be patient with me.**

Chapter 8

When Monday morning finally rolled around, Gabriella could honestly say that she was nervous as hell.

Everyone would know something would have to have happened for her to be sleeping around and there was honestly not a lot she could say as an excuse other than she doesn't want to anymore.

Sighing Gabriella stepped into East High and went to her locker as usual.

Putting her books away, she looked around and saw Shaun and Rachael making out against a set of locker.

Rolling her eyes she walked over to where the couple was standing and smacked them both across the head to get their attention.

Rachael and Shaun groaned pulling away from their intense make out session and sending a glare in Gabriella's direction.

"Hey guys, no need to look at me like that, i just wanted to see my friends." She pouted looking at them innocently.

"So how are things with you anyway?" Rachael asked.

Over the weekend she had spoken with Shaun and told him her suspicions that Gabriella had a boyfriend and just wasn't admitting it.

Shaun after listening to what Rachael said was suspecting the same thing, the only thing neither understood was why she was hiding it from them.

The three of them had always told each other everything, so now they suspected that there may be something troublesome about the relationship.

"Oh things are absoloutely fantastic" Gabriella responded, a dreamy smile gracing her face.

Shaun and Rachael sent each other knowing looks, the smile on her face was the exact same one that they wore when thinking of eachother.

Yep ther was definately someone on the scene.

"So anyone on the relationship front?" Shaun asked studying her closely.

"No" She responded almost to quickly with a faint blush coming across her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing?" Rachael smirked.

"I'm not" Gabriella responded, now blushing more furiously because of their questioning.

"You so are, just answer honestly. Do you have a boyfriend?" Rachael asked glancing at Shaun quickly she saw him waiting for an answer.

"i...er...fine yes i do, but i'm not telling you who it is, so don't ask."

Rachael squealed and threw her arms around her whilst Shaun smiled happily at her and then hugged her when Rachael was done squealing and jumping around.

"I am so happy for you"

"Me too!" Shaun put in.

"Thanks guys" Gabriella said just as the bell rang and they made there way to homeroom.

It was finally the last period of the day and Gabriella rushed to Troy's classroom.

Running into the room she saw that Troy was already there and they shared a quick kiss before anybody else got there.

Taking a seat at the front again Gabriella watched Troy intently, admiring the way he moved about and the way his lips moved as he walked.

Troy walked around the rows of table handing out the essays they needed to do. When he reached Gabriella's table he made sure their hands gently brushed and smirked when he saw her jump slightly.

Going back to his desk hetook a seat.

"Get to work everyone. Miss montez could you come up here please?"

Gabriella got up and stopped in front of the desk. "Yes Mr Bolton"

"Could you come around to this side please, i want to go over somethings on thelast esssay you handed in."

Gabriella slowly moved around and looked at what was on his desk, there was no essay just his lesson plans.

"This part needs relooking at" Slowly his hand crept up her inner thigh, he was extremely grateful for twot thing, the fact that because of the height of the desk no one could see what he was doing and the fact that she had chosen to wear a skirt today.

Gabriella jumped when she felt his hand on her inner thigh, slowly his hand crept up towards her core.

"I want you to read through this part and tell me what you think needs improving."

He said just as his hand reached her core.

"Okay" Sliding her thong to one side he began to rub her already dripping wet folds.

Gabriella bit her lip at the sensation, his fingers were moving at a phenomanal speed and she could already feel pleasure coming at a fast pace.

Trying to look like she was reading, she gripped the table tightly, jumping as his fingers entered her.

Troy looked at the class, everyone was working unaware of what was happening at the front of the class.

_Damn this is the perfect payback for that day she teased me _He thought smirking as her walls began to contract around his fingers.

Gabriella's knuckles were slowly turning white because of the grip she had on the desk. She bit her tongue as her orgasm ripped through herher body shook in effect and she prayed to god that no one was looking.

After letting her calm down Troy removed his fingers. Looking up he saw her glaring at her and smirked back.

After giving her a minute to calm down he spoke, "Okay have you figured it out?"

"Erm it needs more detail?"

"Correct. If you wait after class you can have an extension, you can go back to your seat now."

When the lesson had ended Gabriella had never been more greatful.

"What the hell were you thinking" Gabriella screamed hitting him in the chest, when the other stugents had gone.

Troy just chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me."

Gabriella couldn't help but comply, crashing her lips down onto his their mouths immediately opened allowing their tongues to meet.

Gabriella grabbed his ass and pulled him to her tightly, smiling throught the kiss when she felt his arousal.

Troys hands began to fondle her breasts through her shirt.

Gabriella broke away from the kiss panting as Troy's lips began to attack her neck.

"We...mmm...oooh...said...we weren't...ahh...going to do...ooh god...this here." She managed to get out through her panting.

Troy pulled away from her neck and smiled placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Okay baby, are you coming round mine later."

"Yeah" She responded placing another loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you later then"

"Okay i love you"

"I love you too" He responded kissing her head and letting her leave.

Troy smirked. That had been perfect, all weekend he had been planning a way to get her back for her teasingand that was perfect.

Rachael stood in shock she had gone to speak to Gabriella and ask her more about her boyfriend when she saw their heated lip lock.

When Gabriella left the room she had hidden behind some lockers.

This was definately too much to take in.

She ran out of the school ready to go and tell Shaun what she had discovered.

_Well Rachael knows and the drama will begin._

_Let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Quickly running out of the school Rachael ran to her car and drove to Shauns house.

Shaun had gone home at lunch time to go to a dental appointment and she was praying that he was back.

Knocking at the door his Mom answered and told her that he was in his room.

Running into the room she saw him sitting on his bed watching t.v.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked getting up and going to where she was standing.

"It's Gabi, i know who her boyfriend is and she's in deep shit with this one."

"Who?" He asked. _It can't be that bad_ he thought.

"Mr Bolton her history teacher."

"WHAT" He exploded.

"I went to meet her out of class to ask her more about her mysterious boyfriend and when everyone came out she didn't so i looked through the door and they were kissing very heatedly." She explained at a furious Shaun.

"So you mean to tell me that the girl who is like my sister is dating her history teacher."

"Basically yeah."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE THINKING" He exploded.

Rachael rubbed his arms in a soothing manner.

"Babe you need to calm down." She said softly.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN. DON'T YOU GET IT RACH IT'S FUCKING ILLEGAL. HE'S A FUCKING PERVERT AND SHE'S A STUPID BITCH SHE GOES FROM ONE EXTREME TO THE OTHER. I'M GOING TO SEE HER."

"Shaun please calm down first, i don't want to lose my friendship with her." She said calmly.

"So you mean your going to stand by her." He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know yet, i don't agree but if we tell the police we could lose our best friend. I don't want to hurt her."

" Come on we're going to talk to her now" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the stairs.

_Okay i know it's short but i like to keep you in suspense._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gabriella was just cleaning the dishes in the kitchen for her Mom who was at work until 10 that night.

She had done her homework and after she had done that she had planned to go around to Troy's house and finish what they started in the classroom.

Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly dried her hands and went to answer it.

Opening the door she saw an angry Shaun and Rachael looking down at her feet.

"Where's your Mom?" Shaun asked sternly.

"She's at work until ten, why? Shaun what the hell?" She asked when he bardged straight past her and into the house with Rachael silently following.

Closing the door behind her she turned around and put her hands on her hips.

Shaun was just looking at her with an angry expression on his face. One that Gabriella had never seen before in all the time that she had known him.

"What the hell is going?" She asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT?" Shaun shouted whilst Rachael continued to stare at her shoes.

Gabriella had no clue as to what he was on about and for a few minute contemplated what could be wrong with him.

"What are you on about Shaun?"

"YOUR DATING YOUR FUCKING HISTORY TEACHER"

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "I..erm...h-how?"

"Rachael saw you making out in the classroom."

Gabriella looked to Rachael who made brief eye contact with her and then looked back at the ground and she knew it was true.

Gabriella's face paled and she suddenly felt light headed.

She leant back against the wall breathing deeply.

This was definately not what she was expecting or how she wanted him to find out.

Shaun knew just by looking at her that it was true.

"How could you be so stupid Gabriella? Did he upset you and this is some way to get back at him by sleeping with him and then shopping him to the police. Is that what it is? Revenge for something." Shaun asked visciously. In all honesty he couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth but was just far to angry to try and stop it.

Gabriella looked at him in shock.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. DO YOU THINK THAT LITTLE OF ME, THAT I COULD ACTUALLY BE THAT MUCH OF A BITCH."

"WELL THEN WHY? AND YOU ARE A BITCH. WHEN YOU WANT TO BE YOU CAN BE SWEET YEAH BUT THE REST OF THE TIME YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH BITCH SO YEAH I DO THINK THAT LTTLE OF YOU. YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING UNLESS IT'S FOR YOU." Part of him began to feel guilt when he saw her lip tremble and tears starting to leak from her eyes.

Tears were now pouring out of her eyes. So this is what her best friend really thought about her.

"I LOVE HIM" She shouted.

"THATS COMPLETE BOLLOCKS."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL."

How dare he she thought. She expected him to at least give her the chance to explaiin the situation. He was like a brother to her but now all she felt for him was hate.

"Look Gabi, i don't belive for one second that you love him, the only thing you love is sex. Your heart was frozen a long time ago. I don't think you know what love is."

"GET OUT NOW!" She shouted with clenched fists.

"Fine, Rach let's go." He said holding his hand out to her.

"No. I wan't to talk to Gabi." Rachael said looking up at him as he looked back in shock and a little disgust that she still wanted to talk to her.

"Fine" He said before storming out the door.

_As i said i like to keep you in suspense. So now we now how Shaun feels. The next one will be longer. It will be what Rachael says and Gabi going to see Troy._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabriella collapsed to the floor sobbing heart wrenching sobs. She couldn't believe how he had spoke to her, the guy who had been like a brother to her for years, protecting her from getting hurt, had now hurt her a lot worse than anyone else had ever before.

She didn't know what to do, if he went to the police her life would be over, she was finally happy with her life and that was all because of Troy and now one stupid prat had the chance to ruin everything.

Rachael looked away from the door that Shaun had just stormed through just in time to see her friend fall to the floor.

Running over to her she got to the floor and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Come on Gabs calm down." She soothed rocking her back and forth.

"I..i love...him...Rach." She got out through her tears.

"Calm down sweetie and then we'll talk about it." Gabriella pulled away from her angrily and lay in the foetal position on the floor.

"I need Troy" She sobbed.

"Come on Gabs, how about we get some ice cream" She said stroking her hair away from her face.

"NO...I...want Troy." Rachael could only assume that Troy was Mr Bolton and decided for now that she would attempt to get her to calm down her self.

"I don't think you need him right now Gab's we need to talk about this." She grabbed her arms and tried to pull her up off the floor.

"NO I WANT TROY" Gabriella pulled her arms away and curled up on the floor letting her hysterical cries continue.

After 20 minute of hysterical crying Rachael had no clue how to make her calm down as she had never seen her like this before.

She had tried everything, lying down with her and trying to sooth her but all she did then was turn over and lie the other way.

She tried getting angry at her but that just made Gabriella angry so she gave up at that.

When she tried bribing her all she got told was to fuck off and get her Troy.

That was when Rachael realized that there was more to Troy's and Gabriella's relationship than her or Shaun thought.

Rachael got up and grabbed Gabriella's cell phone from the coffee table texting telling him to come around straight away.

After texting him she got a text back saying he didn't know the address so She immediately text him the address and told him to hurry.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door she saw Troy standing there.

"Hey erm Gabriella's upset and i can't calm her down, she's been like this for about half an hour and she just keeps asking for you." She said moving to allow him to come in.

Troy walked through the door to see his girlfriend in a complete mess in a heap in the middle of the floor and immediately ran over to her, picking her up.

Gabriella immediately wrapped her legs around his waist "T...Troy"

"Yeah it's me baby, calm down." He said going over to the couch and sitting down with her.

"What's all this about?" He asked rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Gabriella just continued to sniffle into his neck, her sobs calming down at his presence.

They remained in silence for another ten minutes allowing Gabriella to fully calm herself down.

Rachael once again made him aware that she was in the room by sitting on the floor in front of where they were.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Troy asked Rachael.

"Erm i found out about you two today and i told my boyfriend who had a go at her and said some really harsh things." Rach said softly.

"Like what?" He asked placing a kiss on top of Gabriella's head.

"Erm he called her a bitch and said that she must be taking revenge on you for something and that she would eventuallt turn you over to the cops."

"Gabi look at me." When she made no move to look up at him he gently pushed her chin up using his fingers so that he could look her in the eye.

His heart broke and his anger towards Shaun flared when he saw her blood shot eyes and the mascara streaks down her cheeks.

"Baby, i know that's not true and so do you. You can't help who you fall in love with and i love you just as much as you love me. Your not a bitch if anything he probably said that because he was in shock. You've told me about him before and from what i can tell he cares about you a lot, just talk to him when he's calmed down."

"What if he never accepts it? What if he goes to the police? I would die without you." She said allowing another lone tear to make it's way down her cheek.

"Babe i don't care if he goes to the police. I would do it for you because i love you." He said wiping her tear away.

"I love you too." She said kissing him softly.

Breaking away from the kiss they turned their attention towards Rachael who was smiling softly at them.

"How do you feel about this Rach?" Gabriella asked her friend not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Okay it was a shock at first, but after seeing the way you two are together i can see how you really feel and i have never seen you so happy. I'm fine with it i just don't want any of you to get into trouble for it."

"Thank you Rachael" She said bending down from Troy's lap to give her a hug and then snuggling back into Troy's embrace.

"Thanks and I'm Troy." He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Rachael, nice to meet you."

Although he was a teacher at their school, she had never met him due to not being in any of his classes.

"Gabi don't worry about Shaun, he maybe angry right now but he won't tell the police." Rachael said stroking her friends hair softly.

"Please make sure he doesn't"

"Trust me honey if he ever wants to have sex again he won't say a word." Gabi smiled.

"Now see that's the smile we all love" Rachael said smiling back.

"Do you want to come back to my apartment for a couple of hours?" Troy asked

"Okay" Gabriella replied getting off his lap. "Let me just go and wash my face."

When Gabriella had gone upstairs to the bathroom Troy turned his attention back to Rachael who had stood up.

"Thanks for this Rachael" He said also standing up.

"It's fine i meant what i said I've never seen her so happy, just don't break her heart or i'll have to break you" Troy chuckled.

"I could never do that i love her too much.

"Yeah i kind of figured that our already." She said smiling at him.

"I'm ready" Gabriella said skipping happily into the living room causing Troy and Rachael to lightly laugh at her excitement.

"Okay bye Gabi" Rachael said giving her friend a hug.

"Bye Rach"

"Bye Troy" Rachael said on her way out.

"Bye"

"You ready to go babe" Troy asked Gabriella holding his hand out to her which she immediately took.

"Yep let's go and finish what we started in the classroom." She responded practically dragging him out the door.

20 minutes later Rachael had arrived back at Shaun's house and was once again welcomed in by his Mom.

Making her way up the stairs she could hear the loud music coming from Shaun's bedroom which was not a surprise for her, whenever he got mad he would let the music blast out and for some reason it helped to calm him down.

Walking into the room his eyes met hers and she could already tell he had slightly calmed down already, which made her feel a hell of a lot better as she hated talking to an angry Shaun.

"Hey babe" She said softly going and sitting in front of him in the bed where he immediately took her hands in his.

"Hey" He smiled softly at her and placed a kiss on her hands.

"So do you want to tell me why your temper just flared like that because you know i think you have just ruined your friendship with Gabi" She was happy when she saw no anger at her questioning.

Shaun sighed and let go of one of her hands to run it through his hair, in all honesty he didn't actually have a clue why he blew up like that; in fact he was completely disgusted in himself for what he had called her.

"I honestly have no clue, i just i thought she was finally moving on from her childish ways and moving on to a nice secure boyfriend" He got up off the bed and started pacing his room "I know she says she loves him but i just can't see it after all the sleeping around she's done."

"She does love him, i know she does." Rachael went over and stood in front of him effectively stopping his pacing.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because after you left, Gabi was a mess Shaun and i tried to calm her down nothing worked, it tried every method i could think off. She was lying on the floor crying and all she would do is ask for Troy. After 20 minutes of her lying there i didn't think there would be any option but to call him and when he came around he picked her up off the floor and took her over to the couch, just like your the only one i want when I'm upset, he is the only person she wants. Look babe i know you may find this hard to believe but she loves him a lot, when they're together they have all the cute little gestures and facial expressions just like every other normal couple."

Shaun looked at her and started pacing again.

"I have just messes up an extremely good friendship haven't i?"

"Well i wouldn't say you've done the friendship any good and i can't say that she will forgive you immediately but i can say she will get over it in time. I think she's more worried that you will tell on them."

"Oh god, she doesn't think i would go to the cops does she?" He asked. He new he could never do that to her whether he was angry or not.

"Yeah i think she does."

"Come on we need to go and see her." He said grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her out of the room. "Why aren't you moving?"

"She isn't there; she's at Troy's apartment. I'll text her and ask for the address but i won't tell her you going, I'll tell her it's just me or she might not give me the address."

"Okay fine, I'd like to meet him anyway."

"Just don't get him mad. Don't forget he will get mad just like you do is someone upsets me."

"Look all I'm going to do is apologise, i won't do anything stupid."

"Okay" Rachael replied and began to text Gabriella.

At the same time with Troy and Gabriella

"Ooh God" Gabriella moaned. She was on her hands and knees on Troy's bed with him thrusting into her from behind.

"Mmm Gabi" He took both her breasts in his hands and started to flick her nipples causing her to push back on him harder.

"Oooh Yeah right there" Her body began to bounce from the power of his thrusts, her head falling onto the bed.

They were covered in sweat, panting and moaning.

Troy pulled out of her and pushed her onto her back, spreading her legs he quickly shoved himself back inside of her with all the strength he could muster.

"Uhn" Gabi immediately began to meet his thrusts feeling a wonderful twister of pleasure starting to brew in side her body. "Oooh...go...deeper"

Pushing her legs back Troy slammed everything he had inside of her, his balls slamming against the skin of her ass with each thrust.

Gabriella began to scream as he body bounced about on the bed. This was the roughest sex the two of them had ever had and she loved every minute of it.

Troy Felt Gabriella starting to clamp down on his member. He pulled out and rammed back in her with such force they both exploded with a scream.

Troy collapsed on Gabriella, both panting and their chests rising and falling as they desperately tried to regulate their breathing.

After 5 minutes or so, Troy managed to regulate his breathing and lifted his head up to place a sweet kiss on Gabriella's lips to which she eagerly responded to.

"I love you Gabi, so much." Troy placed another kiss on her forehead and moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I love you too Troy. Promise me you'll never let anything tear us apart." Troy looked at her, she looked so innocent when she said that, but he could already see the fear written in her eyes and it killed him.

Troy could already feel the anger bubbling up inside of him and it was all pointing towards Shaun for the way he had treated her and the state he had left her in.

He honestly didn't understand why he had treated her like that, after all Gabriella said that they were like brother and sister, fair enough being upset at her but some of the things he had said to her were just unacceptable and he really wasn't willing to accept that.

If he could accept and trust Gabriella even though the only real reason this started was so that she could get a better grade in class, then why couldn't he. They had known each other years for goodness sake and he couldn't even support her when she needed it.

He honestly didn't know what he would do if he met the guy, every time he thought about him his hands would curl up into fists and he would think of hitting him, hopefully breaking his nose. He had to constantly remind himself that he couldn't as a teacher at his school, he would already be in enough trouble if they found out about him and Gabriella so he definitely didn't need hitting a student added to the list as well.

"Gabi i love you, not one thing is going to tear us apart. I promise you we'll be fine." He placed another soft kiss on her lips to help reassure her and when he pulled back he could tell by the smile on her face that it had worked.

"There's that smile i love i knew it was there somewhere." That caused Gabriella to softly smack his bare chest and him to pout.

"That didn't hurt you big baby. Now could you by any chance get off me your heavy, besides i think my cell might have gone off a few minutes ago?" He rolled off and she got up to check her phone, fully aware that Troy was now completely checking out her body.

"It's Rachael, she wants to know is she can come round and talk to us." She said relaying the text to him as she sat back down on the bed next to him.

Troy sat up and wrapped his arm around her "Yeah that's fine, text her the address and tell her to give us half an hour."

Gabriella immediately text back and then they both quickly got dressed and went into the living room putting knocked up on so that it looked like they were just watching a film.

Half an hour later the buzzer went and Troy pressed the button to let them up.

When Shaun arrived at the door he took a quick deep breath before he knocked.

Gabi and Troy both got up off the couch and went to open the door.

Troy froze when he opened the door to see not only Rachael but Shaun as well. He knew what he looked like because Gabriella had shown him some pictures of the three of them from off her cell phone.

Looking down at Gabriella who was at his side he could see her glaring daggers at Shaun and her hand was holding very tightly onto his.

"I just want to talk." Shaun said now extremely nervous because of the looks he was getting from Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella stepped to one side to let them walk through the door and slammed it shut behind them letting a bit of anger out, immediately causing Rachael and Shaun to jump a few feet in the air.

Troy heard Gabriella softly tell him to calm down and hear Shaun out but at the minute he was too busy coming up with ways to murder Shaun and then thinking about ways to get him and Gabriella quickly and safely out of the country to avoid being arrested.

Gabriella was definitely nervous now; she could tell Troy was angry just like she was. However she was well aware that Troy could do a lot more damage to Shaun than she could and he was squeezing her hand a little to tightly making her well aware of how angry he was.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Gabriella asked Rachael, completely ignoring the fact that Shaun was even present.

"Yeah sure go ahead" Rachael said softly, offering the two of them a small smile.

Gabriella dragged Troy through to his bedroom and they both sat down on the bed.

"You need to calm down babe." She told him softly rubbing her thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

"I just hate the way he spoke to you, i don't like people treating you like that and every time i think of what he did i want to punch him and kick him until he's unconscious." Troy said gently.

Gabriella moved so that she was straddling him and rubbed placed her hand gently on his cheek causing Troy to slightly turn his head to place a soft kiss on her wrist.

"I know you do but that would get you into too much trouble, let's just hear what he has to say and if we don't like it we can throw him out okay?" Troy looked at her. He knew he couldn't do what he wanted to and that Gabriella needed him to remain calm for her.

"Okay but can i have a kiss before we go back out?"

Gabriella smiled at him before crashing her lips down onto his. Their lips met and they both immediately felt the fireworks just like always. Troy licked her bottom lip with his tongue and she immediately opened her mouth allowing his tongue to dance with hers.

Pulling away from the kiss, they both stood up and smiled at each other, took a deep breathe and walked back to where her friends were waiting; never once letting go of the others hand.

**Please review and let me know what you think.** **Also in response to a review from the last chapter, i honestly have no clue as to how long this story is going to be at the minute but when it is nearing the end i will let you all know.**


	13. Chapter 13

Troy and Gabriella made there way back into the living room where Shaun and Rachael were.

Shaun was standing arms by his sides and looking at the floor, hearing them re enter the room he looked up with guilt written all over his face.

Rachael put her hand on Shaun's shoulder and offered a small smile to Troy and Gabriella who acknowledged it and smiled back at her.

Gabriella and Troy held hands tightly as they took a seat on the couch in front of Shaun, who shook slightly from the effect of the glare that Troy was sending towards him.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked bitterly.

She knew she wanted to remain friends with Shaun but at the same time she wanted him to know just how much he had hurt her and suffer for a little while.

Shaun looked at her and took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry for what i said to you."

"You're going to have to work a bit harder than that." Troy spoke up.

There was no way in hell that he was just going to let this guy say one quick sorry and everything be okay. As far as Troy was concerned he definitely owed her more than that.

Shaun took a deep breathe and looked at Rachael who gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry for the things i said, i honestly didn't mean any of them."

Gabriella looked at him, she knew he was struggling with this, after all he had never been one to apologise but the things he said to her really cut her up and she was all for making him squirm before accepting his apology.

"Then why did you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Troy saw the tears in on the brink of falling down her cheeks and swiftly pulled her onto his lap, sending another glare in Shaun's direction.

"I was angry. I thought this was just another game to you." Shaun looked at her, praying in his head that she would accept his apology and some time soon.

"So what made you apologise?" Troy asked.

"Let me guess." Gabriella started before Shaun had time to answer Troy's question. "Rachael told you that we really do love each other and convinced you to apologise."

"Well yes b..."

"So basically there is nothing behind your apology but what Rachael has told you. None of this is coming from your heart like an apology should." Troy stated looking at Shaun with what one could only describe as utter disgust.

Troy couldn't believe this. The guy had said the most disgraceful things to his girlfriend yet he obviously couldn't see what he had done wrong, after all if he could then this would be coming from the heart and not from his girlfriend sending him to apologise.

Shaun looked at Troy's face and now understood how much he cared about Gabriella.

It was just the same with him and Rachael, if someone had said to her what he had said to Gabriella then 

he would have beaten them to a pulp. So even though he was currently terrified of what might happen to him he would fully understand it.

"Look i may have come here because Rachael convinced me, but this apology is definitely coming from my heart. I love you Gabs, you're like my little sister. I know how much what i said hurt you and i am so ashamed that i was the one that had caused you pain. I am the one that usually protects you and beats the crap out of someone for upsetting you and i am so utterly ashamed of myself. Our friendship is one of the most important things in the world to me and i don't want to lose it, please forgive me Gab's." Shaun looked down at his feet. He had just spilled his heart out in front of Troy who probably thought he was a complete poof for it.

Gabriella ran from the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I forgive you." She whispered in his ear. Shaun smiled and hugged her back.

Troy looked up at the scene before him from his position on the couch and smiled.

He definitely had a knew found respect for the guy, he was obviously sorry and it must have taken him a lot of courage to open his heart up like that.

Standing in front of a stranger that you don't know and saying things like that is not an easy thing to do especially when the person you are standing in front of looks like they are about ready to kill you like Troy did.

Well now that Gabriella had forgiven him Troy was willing to give the guy a go and hopefully get to know him better.

He decided that it would actually be quite nice to be able to hang around with other people who knew and were okay with the relationship.

It didn't really matter to him that they were students at the school he taught at after all if he was already in a relationship with one of the students from the school, then it was definitely not going to bother him hanging around with them as friends. Plus looking at Gabriella hugging Shaun, he could tell that there friendship meant a lot to her and if she had to try and find time for the lot of them then it would be easier if they all became friends rather than any one of them beginning to feel like she was neglecting them.

Gabriella pulled away from hugging Shaun and practically skipped her way back over to troy and plopped herself down on his lap.

Troy smiled at her happiness and after wrapping his arms around her he placed a loving kiss on her head.

"Do you two want to stay and watch a film with us?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled at the fact that he was trying to include her friends.

She definitely hadn't expected that after how much Troy had told her that he wanted to kill he guy for what he had said to her, but she was extremely proud that he was giving Shaun the chance to redeem himself and suddenly thoughts of double dating started to go through her head. Deciding now would not be the best time to bring that up she decided to talk to Troy about it when they were alone.

Shaun looked at Rachael who nodded her head. "Yeah sure"

Shaun's smile brightened. He didn't expect this but he definitely wanted to get to know the guy who was dating his little sister and make up in any way he could for what he said to Gabriella.

Shaun and Rachael sat on the other end of the couch with Rachael on his lap.

"So what do you want to watch?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up at him and smirked and Troy knew straight away that she had brought a movie with her that was sure to be something that he or Shaun wouldn't want to watch. "What movie did you bring?" He asked lovingly rubbing his nose against hers as Shaun and Rachael watched the scene in front of them with smiles on their faces.

"The Notebook." She replied happily.

"Oh i want to watch that." Rachael responded happily as Troy and Shaun both groaned.

"Do we have to?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella who simply nodded her head happily in response.

Troy looked at the cute face she was pulling and tried to work out a way to say no, but who was he kidding he couldn't say no to that face she was just to darn cute.

"Fine go put it in." Gabriella squealed and ran to collect the movie from her bag.

"Why do girls always win?" Shaun asked looking at Troy.

"Because they know what gets to us and we men are dumb and fall for the cute little faces that they pull." Troy responded watching Gabriella's backside as she bent down to put the DVD in.

"Stop checking me out Bolton." Gabriella said without even having to look back.

"How the hell do you do that?" Troy asked as she sat back down on his knee.

"Magic" Gabriella replied giggling.

When the movie had finished Troy breathed a sigh of relief. He had to say although it was a girly movie he did secretly like the fact that it had a very good story line but there was no way he was going to admit that to Gabriella or he'd never live it down.

Shaun looked at Troy and mouthed to him that Gabriella had fallen asleep.

Troy looked down and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend fast a sleep on his lap.

"Rachael do you think you could use Gabi's phone to text her Mom and tell her that she is stopping at your house tonight and she can stay here so we don't have to wake her up." Troy asked while never removing his gaze from the girl sleeping like a angel on his lap.

"Year sure" Rachael responded getting up and walking over to her bag.

Quickly taking her phone out she text Gabriella's Mom and put her phone back where she had found it.

"We better get going baby. We'll let ourselves out while you put her to bed and thanks for tonight." Shaun spoke.

"That's all right." Troy stood up carrying Gabriella bridal style. "Night guys."

"Night Troy."

Troy carried Gabriella into the bedroom and dressed her in one of his shirts.

Getting into bed next to her she immediately snuggled up to him allowing him to spoon her.

Troy placed a kiss on her head and allowed himself to join her in a peaceful slumber.

**Okay guys. I am so sorry for the wait, i still have a lot of problems at home and i have to find time to relax when i write which is a bit hard at the moment but i will try and update quicker next time.**

**Thankyou so much for you reviews you don't know how much the mean to me especially at the moment. Please continue to review and** **any constructive critiscism is welcome.**

**Lastly, i promise you that their is still drama to come through this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Thankyou so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I still have some problems at home but they are getting so much better, thankyou for being so understanding and patient. You guys are the best._

_PLEASE check out my story 'cherished' i wrote it in memory of my friend who died last year and i would really like you opinion on it, it would mean so much to me if you did._

Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since Shaun and Gabriella had fallen out and made up again. Over those two weeks it was becoming more common for Shaun and Rachael to go over to Troys with Gabriella, where they would sit and watch movies or the guys would play video games.

As happy as Troy was that he could get along well with her friends, he found himself spending less and less time alone with his girlfriend and was becoming increasingly frustrated with situation. It wasn't that he didn't want them there, he did, but not every night like they had been.

It was annoying, they had still only been on one date and he desperately wanted to take her on another. Come to think of it, he wondered if Gabriella was feeling the same way. They had still had time for there study sessions, which he was proud that she was taking seriously, but they hadn't been intimate with each other as much as he would have liked because they found themselves with hardly any time to spare.

He just really wanted time them to sit and talk to each other alone, they couldn't be all lovey dovey around each other when Shaun and Rachael were there, not because they had said anything, but because it felt weird and they liked to keep alot of things about there relationship to themselves. That meant that they also wanted to show their love and affection towards each other in private as well so that they didn't have two pairs of eyes watching them.

Sighing Troy continued to pack his stuff away from the last lesson of the day. He would talk to Gabriella about it later.

Gabriella walked over to where Shaun and Rachael were standing against the lockers waiting for her. She bit her lip nervously, she had no idea how this was going to go. They had constantly been around lately and all she wanted was some alone time with her boyfriend.

She was fed up of them using Troy's place as somewhere to hang out, she would have thought that as a couple they needed there alone time as well, but obviously not. She knew Troy was getting frustrated by it as well, he had never said anything but she could tell. Every time they were there he would watch the clock like mad to see if it was any closer to the time they would leave, which from the two weeks they had been coming to his place after school, he knew they would leave at quarter to ten to get Rachael home for her 10 o'clock curfew.

When they eventually left Troy would be all over her and they would have to try and use the hour before she had to leave as there alone time. Rachael had insisted that since Gabriella's Mom had rang her house it wasn't a good idea for them to use the excuse that she wouldn't be home because she was staying at her house anymore, luckily the one night she rang was the one night she was actually staying there as her and Rachael were working on an English project together, but it was still a bit risky.

Gabriella braced herself and walked over to Rachael and Shaun who were smiling brightly at her.

"Hey Gabriella you ready to go, i'm gonna kick Troy's ass in our soccer game tonight." Gabriella looked at Shaun and immediately felt bad, she had to do this though, she knew that.

"Erm look guys, do you mind not coming around tonight?" Gabriella bit her lip and looked at them. Rachael was just looking at her quizzically and Shaun was looking slightly angry at the suggestion.

"Why?" Rachael asked softly.

"It's just, me and Troy haven't really had much alone time together and i miss it." Gabriella lowered her head and blushed at a little at what she had said.

"Yes you have, you have alone time when we leave, that gives you an hour together. What is this really about Gabriella. Me and Troy have become friends and now just because you haven't got him all to yourself your jealous of our friendship." Shaun stepped forward so that he was right in front of her face.

"Shaun back off." Rachael said tugging on his arm.

Just at that moment Troy walked out to see them having a confrontation while there was still other students in the corridors.

"YOU THREE, my classroom now." He said in his best teacher voice.

Shaun stormed past Troy straight into the class room as Rachael put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder and gently nudged her towards the classroom.

Troy shut the door to his classroom and looked at his girlfriend and her friends. He still didn't think of Shaun as his friend even though they got along, the only reason he made an effort in the first place was because of Gabriella.

Troy took a seat on his desk. "Okay what is going on." He looked to Gabriella who was staring at the foor.

"Gabriella's being a selfish bitch." Shaun stated and the moment he heard Shaun say that, he heard Gabriella let out a sob.

"Don't you dare call her that." Troy looked at Shaun menacingly and went over to Gabriella, pulling her to him, allowing her to cry into his chest.

Rachael looked at Shaun and walked over to rub soothing circles on her back. She really didn't know what had happened to her boyfriend, she wondered where the guy she had fallen in love with had gone. The one that was kind hearted and would go to the end of the earth and back for her. But that wasn't him anymore and she knew that all to well.

She could only partially understand Gabriella's situation because she never really wanted to be alone with Shaun, he wasn't the person everyone thought he was and she was scared to be alone with him in case he got angry.

"I just want some time alone with you" Troy heard Gabriella say into his chest.

Troy looked at Rachael. "That was why they were arguing, Gabriella asked us not to come tonight because she said she wanted to spend some time alone with you." Troy looked down at Gabriella and kissed her on the top of her head. So she did feel the same way, that was definately a relief.

Troy turned his head toward Shaun. "So what's your problem?"

Shaun glared at Gabriella before looking at Troy. "She is just a selfish, jealous cow."

"Watch what you say about her." Troy was getting increasingly angry with this guy, he had just come to respect him for the way he had apologised to Gabriella and now he was blowing it again.

"Well she is, we've become really good friends and because we have such a good friendship she is jealous."

"Okay let me tell you how it is, you are not my friend, you are Gabriella's friend. I got along with you for Gabriella's sake and that is it. I am just as fed up with the amount of time you spend at my apartment as she is. If you thought that me getting along with you was more important than the time i spend with Gabi then you seriously have a screw loose." Gabriella looked up at Troy for the first time since she entered the classroom and smiled when he looked down at her. Troy smiled back and kissed her on the tip of her nose, before glaring at Shaun again.

"YOU BITCH YOU RUINED EVERYTING" Shaun bellowed lunging forward to grab her.

Troy quickly shoved her and Rachael behind his back.

"I don't know what your problem is Shaun but i suggest you leave now before i put you six feet under." Shaun looked at Troy and walked to the door.

"Rachael hurry your ass up." Rachael was shaking like mad. She knew Shaun had a temper. Once she had said the wrong thing and he had pushed her to the floor and kicked her so hard in the stomach that it had all turned black and blue. After that he had apologised and seemed to control his temper better. Now his temper was showing and she was petrified.

Slowly she peeked her head around from behind Troy. "No Shaun. We're over, i've seen your temper when you kicked me in my stomach and i'm not gonna go through that again. You are no longer my boyfriend."

Shauns face showed every bit of his anger and he stormed back to them to try and grab Rachael.

Troy pushed her back behind him and gripped the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the wall. "You come near either of them again and your a dead man, NOW GET THE HELL OUT"

Shaun ran from the classroom in shock, but in his mind he swore to make them all pay.

Troy turned around to see both Rachael and Gabriella crying into each others arms. Walking over to them he pulled them both into a hug and waited for them to calm down.

When they had calmed down he spoke. "Come on, you can both come back to my place." Rachael pulled away from him and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"No it's fine, you two need some alone time." Rachael spoke softly.

Troy and Gabriella looked at them softly and Gabriella knew they needed to talk about this. "No Rach it's fine, we need to talk about this and Shaun might turn up at your house."

"Thankyou" She spoke it so quietly. As quietly as she spoke you could still hear the pain in her voice.

"I'll drive and then i'll drop you both off at home later." Troy grabbed his keys and they left the classroom to head towards the parking lot.

"How you doing Rach?" Gabriella asked as they were walking. She linked her arm through Rachaels and Rachael rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I honestly don't know. Part of me is relieved because, as much as i love him, i'm scared of him. The other part of me is to upset to even express it to you."

Gabriella looked at Rachael sadly, she had no idea Shaun was like this and she didn't know how her friend had coped with it all this time.

Troy unlocked the car door and they all got in. When they were pulling out of the car Rachael saw Shaun standing at his car watching them go and he did not look happy.

Gabriella had also spotted him and heard Rachael let out a scared whimper. "Try and ignore him Rach." She said softly.

Troy had seen him as well and from the looks of it he could tell that this was not going to be the end of it. He knew the guy probably wanted revenge on them all, he couldn't care less what he threw at him, it was Gabriella and Rachael that he was worried about. He couldn't always be there to protect them. Shaun would see them multiple times around the school when he wasn't there to watch over them.

Every body was lost in their own thoughts on the way back to Troy's apartment.

Finally arriving, they continued their silence until they were inside.

Troy went to the kitchen and got three cans of soda for them.

When they had sat down he decided that Rachael needed to tell them the extent of Shaun's anger.

"Rachael, i know this will be hard but can you tell us what happened when Shaun lost his temper with you?" Rachael looked at Troy and nodded.

Taking a deep breathe she began. "Well Shaun is a big basketball fan, he's a fan of the lakers and they were playing that day, he had been talking about the game that would be on and saying how great the team was and everything. I thought i would tease him a little, so i told him that they were crap and that they would definately lose. It was only a joke i didn't think he would get so angry." Rachael sobbed.

Gabriella rubbed her back. "It's okay Rach, take a deep breathe."

"I expected him to just joke about, but when i looked at his face he was bright red from anger, i was so scared just from the look he was giving me. Suddenly he lunged at me so hard he knocked me to the floor. I rolled onto my side to try and get up but he started kicking me in my stomach and saying that i was a stupid cow for saying that. He kicked me six times before he left the room. I had no idea what to do so i just curled up into a ball shaking and crying. I was scared to leave in case he stopped me. Ten minutes later he came back into the room, i thought he was going to start kicking me again but he didn't, he just picked me up and carried me over to the bed."

Troy handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes befor continuing. "He had fetched an ice pack and he lifted my shirt and put it on my stomach. He kept kissing my head and saying how sorry he was, he said he would get help and he went on anger mangaement courses. I gave him another chance, today was the first time since that day that he got that angry." Rachael was sobbing by the time she had finished her story. Gabriella pulled her into a hug and had to fight the urge to cry herself.

Gabriella was angry at herself for not noticing what had happened. She thought about the pain she must have been in physiclly and emotionally. Not talking to anybody must have been terrible and the fact that someone who had been like her brother could do this to her made her even angrier.

She wasn't angry at Rachael for not telling her, she understood how scared she must have been. Gabriella knew that if she had of known she would have probably confronted Shaun, but now that she knew what Shaun's temper was really like, she knew that they would have both been in trouble if they had have done that.

Troy could not believe what he had just heard. Rachael, from what he knew of her was on e of the kindest people, she was just one of those people you couldn't hate. She had been so understanding about his ad Gabriella's relationship. He could never understand how a man could hit a woman anyway. He never wanted to dominate a woman, which from the sounds of it Shaun did, to him men and women were equals and women should never feel inferior to a man.

He was extremely worried about what Shaun may do next, the guy obviously had issues and guys like him didn't usually back down.

"Rachael if you have any trouble with him at school i want you to come and see me straight away, that goes for you as well Gabs."

"Okay" Gabriella said looking up at him.

The look on her face made his heart break. Everything she thought she knew about Shaun had been a lie and he face showed how she felt about the loss of their friendship and the sadness for the position he had put Rachael in.

Gabriella and Rachael broke there hug and she looked towards Troy. "I promise i will. Could you take me home now, i'm sorry i kinda just want to be alone."

"That's fine let me just grab my keys and we'll go." Troy got his keys and Rachael stood up followed by Gabriella.

"It's okay Gabs you can stay here if you want to, i'll cover for you if your Mom calls. I'll just tell her your in the shower and text you to ring her, i think you need Troy right now."

"Thanks Rach" Gabriella hugged her and sat back down on the couch.

"I'll be back in ten okay baby" Troy said bending down to give her a kiss.

"Okay."

When they left Gabriella couldn't hold it in any more, curling up in a ball, she began to cry. This day had been the worst of her life and she knew it was even worse for Rachael. She was so scared to go to school tomorrow in case she saw Shaun, she was scared at what he might do and she was terrified that he would now go to the police about Troy.

When Troy got back she was still lying in a ball sobbing loudly.

Troy ran over to her and picked her up setting her on his lap.

His heart broke to see her lke this, she was clinging on to his shirt so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Shh Gabs your okay." Troy continued to rock her and she eventually fell to sleep still gripping his shirt tightly.

He ran his hand through his hair while keeping a firm grip on Gabriella with the other. He couldn't believe that all this happened because him and Gabriella wanted a bit of time alone together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaun lay back on his bed with his hands behind his head and a smug look on his face. He had it all planned, he would act like nothing was wrong for a couple of weeks just to let it all settle down and to make the surprise when he did it that much better.

Rachael was his first target, he was going to break her, how dare she break up with him, she was his and he would make sure she knew it.

Troy and Gabriella were easy because anything he did to Gabriella would also hurt Troy and that would be the best way to get to him.

He chuckled to himself, oh yes this was going to be fun and they had no idea what to expect.

**Naughty Shaun and so the drama starts. I know my last chapter wasn't very good but i'm hoping that this will make up to it. I would also like to apologise if i haven't used your story suggestions but at the minute i know where it's going, so to keep in line with the story i can't use them, sorry about that.**

**I am still slightly worried about this chapter, so please let me know what you think in a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I would like to apologise for the wait on my story, unfortunately at the minute my fan fiction is having to take a back seat as things are really hectic at the minute, we are looking at moving house and I have to work more hours than before, so please be patient with me, I will get my updates out as soon as I can.**

**Also thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, they made me do the happy dance.**

Gabriella's eyelids flutterer open to see that she was in Troy's room, looking at the clock she saw that it was only 5am and they could stay in bed for another couple of hours.

Her mind was still racing from yesterdays events.

She couldn't believe what had unfolded and she wondered what had happened to Shaun to make him behave the way he was, he had a good home life as far as she knew, his parents were lovely people, there was always a smile on their faces and they would always fuss around when she was there to make sure that they had everything that they needed.

So what was it? Maybe he was insecure or felt alone and needed to make sure that he had some one there for him, but wouldn't that work better if he was nice to people? She simply could not fathom where his behaviour had come from.

Her thoughts turned to Rachael.

Her poor friend, she didn't deserve this, no human being deserved to be treated the way she was. She must be so upset right now and Gabriella was so angry at herself for not spotting any of this sooner.

Did Rachael think that she couldn't talk to her if things went wrong? She definitely needed to have a talk with Rachael and make sure that she knew she would always be there for her.

Turning around she came face to face with a gorgeous sleeping Troy, she pushed some of his hair out of his face and giggled quietly when it fell back again.

Troy had been amazing through everything, he knew just what to say to calm her down and when she needed quiet time he would simply just hold her and soothingly rub her back, he always knew how to help her and she loved him for that. If she wasn't with him through all of this she knew that she would have probably gone insane.

Snuggling up close to him, she jumped slightly in shock when she felt him place a kiss on top of her head.

Smiling she looked up into the amazing blue eyes she could drown in and smiled at him.

"What are you doing awake so early?" He pushed some of the hair out of her face as she moved on top of him and his arms came around her waist to hold her there securely.

"Don't know really, I just woke up and had a lot of thoughts in my head." She placed a kiss on his bare chest and then looked back up at him.

"You know none of this was your fault and that you couldn't have known it was going on right?"

He knew she was upset at the fact that she didn't know what was happening to her friend, but really how could she? Rachael and Shaun had been very good at covering up the truth. He understood that Rachael had been scared. That was completely understandable and he just hoped that Shaun wasn't stupid enough to start something wit Rachael and Gabriella, if he did hurt them Troy knew he would protect the both of them with his life. In Fact Troy was beginning to think of Rachael like a sister, when he had taken her back to her house last night she had told him a few more things about how the relationship really was and she had begged him to make sure Gabriella didn't blame her self.

"I know it's just I feel like Rachael thinks that she can't talk to me about things. Like I haven't been a good friend to her." Troy sighed and rubbed her back.

"Gab's babe, you couldn't have known, Rachael was too scared to tell anyone, it doesn't make you a bad friend at all. Rachael doesn't blame you and last night she told me to make sure you don't blame yourself. Now, I want these thoughts to stop, okay?" Gabriella looked up into his eyes, everything in them was completely sincere.

Nodding her head she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Troy smiled at her and she managed a smile back.

"I invited Rachael to come around tonight and my friend Chad who I have told you about, I want you to meet him. Hey, maybe him and Rachael will hit it off."

Troy smirked, now that would be good, if Chad and Rachael got together that would be one more person to help protect the two of them.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. She didn't mind Chad coming, he sounded funny and he did sound like the sort of guy who could cheer Rachael up.

"Well seen as it's Friday, I thought you and Rachael could stay here and use each other as excuses for where you are. And with Chad coming I can guarantee you will both be wasted and happy by the end of the night, as for what to do we will just see where the night takes us."

"Sounds good to me." Gabriella responded happily and Troy gave himself a pat on the back at seeing her mood immediately pick up.

"Good now give me a proper good morning kiss." Gabriella smirked before hungrily crashing her lips onto his.

Troy moaned at the feel of her lips on his and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Gabriella granted him access. There tongues battled together furiously. They pulled away panting for breath and Troy gripped the bottom of her tank top whipping it straight off of her body.

Gabriella sat up so that she could straddle him properly and moaned when she felt his hand on one breast, whilst his other nipped, kissed and sucked at the other, causing her body to heat up and a wetness to shoot between her legs.

Gabriella pulled away from him to remove his boxers and her boy shorts leaving them completely naked.

She squealed in shock, when she was suddenly on her back and Troy was hovering over her. Troy rubbed his nose against her "I love you" Gabriella smiled and told him she loved him back before pulling his head back to hers for another heated kiss.

Troy reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom, tearing the packet with his teeth and removing it.

Gabriella took the condom from his hand and smiled when she heard Troy moan from the contact of her rolling it onto his rock hard shaft.

When the deed was done Troy slammed his mouth back to hers, his tongue tasting and seeking out every crevice of her hot mouth before engaging in a furious battle of dominance with her tongue.

Troy slid his erect shaft into her opening, immediately they both pulled away from the kiss to moan as Troy went deeper allowing her hot, wet walls to engulf him.

"Oh god Troy." Gabriella moaned and wrapped her legs around his waste, she felt so full and right with him inside her, she moaned when she felt him begin to slide in and out. The feel of his hard shaft moving against her walls made delicious shivers run through her body and she began to move to his pace.

"God…I…love…You" Troy moaned as he started to thrust faster, he brought his hand to her right breast and pinched her hardened nub, causing a squeal of delight to erupt from her mouth.

There pace picked up until he was pounding everything he had into her sweet accepting body and she met him thrust for thrust.

"Come with me baby" Gabriella nodded her head as she felt the first spasms of her orgasm begin to engulf her.

Troy grit his teeth as he felt her walls begin to grip him firmly and they both erupted into bliss, her come surrounding him and bathing him in her warmth as he shot his load into the condom.

Troy collapsed to the side bringing her with him as they lay panting and sweaty but completely sated.

Troy pushed some of her now sticky hair out of her face before removing the condom from himself and discarding it in the trash can next to the bed.

After many soft kisses and loving words, they emerged from the bed to take a shower together, which resulted in another round of love making before getting ready to leave.

A couple of hours later Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house so that she could get her car and drive to school. It always saddened him that he couldn't take her to school but he knew this was what they had to do to keep the relationship a secret and he would do anything to keep the relationship safe. All he hoped for now was that they were okay at school and then later in the evening they could have a good evening at his place.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also if you haven't already check out my stories 'cherished' and 'a day with the Bolton's which is now a three shot. I just have to finish the last chapter.**

**Sorry it's short. I will try and make the next chapter longer and it will be there day at school and the night with Chad. Let me know what you think of Chad and Rachael hooking up and what you think Shaun's first move should be.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sighing Gabriella pulled into East high school's car park, right next to Troy's car. Turning the engine off she got out the car, locked it and out her keys in her purse.

She was wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans, yellow ballet flats and a yellow tank top with 'rock that' written on it.

Ever since she started dating Troy she had stopped wearing the provocative clothing that she had been wearing before, the reason for this was mainly that Troy had told her she didn't need to dress like that to look gorgeous, she always looked gorgeous to him.

Walking in to the school she made her way to her locker to see Rachael standing there. To everyone else she would look as she always did, she was wearing khaki green shorts with a black tank top and black pumps. To Gabriella, she knew she wasn't okay, she could see the nerves all over her face and how terrified she was of running into Troy.

Gabriella walked up to her and pulled her into a friendly, comforting hug.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Rachael said once she had pulled away.

Gabriella moved to her locker, putting the code in and turning the dial to open it up. "Are you still coming around tonight, Troy's best friend is coming as well."

"Yeah I'm still coming as long as your both sure you don't mind."

Gabriella closed her locker and turned to look at her friend. In all honesty she was really hoping her and Chad would hit it off, it would be good for her to find a boyfriend that would protect her and Troy had said that if they got together and Shaun did anything at all, even if he just called her a name, Chad would beat the crap out of him.

"You are more than welcome honey, how about we drive to you house and you can pick up your stuff and then we'll go to mine to get my stuff."

Rachael smiled and nodded her head. She was already begun to feel better and happier, Gabriella had that about her, it was very hard to feel down in her friends presence, Gabriella wouldn't accept it if she was sad all day and it was nice to know that her friend would always try and make her feel happy.

The bell rang for homeroom and they made there way there slowly, Shaun shared there homeroom with them and they did not want to run into him on the way there.

Gabriella and Rachael took a seat together and both glanced around to see if Shaun was there.

"Maybe he won't come" Gabriella whispered to her.

"Maybe" Rachael looked to the door as it opened and Miss Darbus entered to do roll call.

"I don't suppose you know where Shaun is do you Rachael?" Miss Darbus was standing right in front of her, leering through her glasses.

"N…no" Rachael stuttered, it wasn't that she was afraid of Miss Darbus, it was more because the question involved Shaun.

"I find that very hard to believe, you are his girlfriend and you will be in detention if I find out you are lying for him." Gabriella looked at Rachael and saw the tears in her friend eyes.

"Miss Darbus, Rachael honestly doesn't know, they broke up yesterday and she hasn't spoken to him since." Rachael sobbed loudly and Gabriella pulled her into her side allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder.

Gabriella ran her fingers through Rachael's hair and watched Miss Darbus storm back to the front of the classroom as whisper started to go through the class room.

Gabriella knew that once everyone found out, whispers would soon spread. Shaun and Rachael had been the schools golden couple, the one expected to last forever. The one everyone thought was perfect, Gabriella inwardly laughed, god if only they knew.

The school day had gone by slowly for Rachael and Gabriella.

After collecting both of their things Gabriella started the drive to Troy's apartment while Rachael looked through her c.d's.

Gabriella looked through her rear view mirror and immediately noticed the car behind her. Her stomach started to get knots and she began to shake slightly.

There in the other car staring directly at her was none other than Shaun himself, he had a visible smirk on her face and winked at her before turning off the road just before Rachael looked up.

"You okay Gab's? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gabriella looked away from her rear view mirror and took a quick glance at her friend who was looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up to Troy's apartment.

Getting out of the car they approached the front doors and pressed the buzzer.

Gabriella smiled when she heard Troy's voice through the speaker "Hello?"

"Hey sexy, let us up." Troy laughed and pressed the buzzer allowing them entry into the apartment block.

"What are we going to be doing tonight?" Rachael asked as they began approaching his apartment door.

"I honestly have no clue, I just know that there will be drinking involved." Rachael smiled and Gabriella heard a small squeal erupt from her lips. She was glad to see that and extremely glad that Rachael hadn't seen Shaun, she would have been a mess if she had. In all truth Gabriella still felt shaken up at seeing him.

Gabriella pushed open the door to Troy's apartment to see him and his friend sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Hey Chad there's a hot babe in the kitchen. " Chad turned to look in the direction of the kitchen and Gabriella and Rachael couldn't help but laugh as Troy's car passed Chad's and he won the video game.

Chad turned back to him "Dude there's no one there."

"I know, you just let me win." Troy got up and gave Gabriella a kiss and Rachael a hug.

"I hate it when you do that." Chad got up and walked over to them.

"It's not my fault you fall for it all the time, anyway this is my girlfriend Gabriella." Troy said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hey and who is this hot lady?" Chad motioned to Rachael with his hand and Rachael immediately blushed.

"This is Rachael, she's Gabriella's best friend and has become a good friend of mine."

Chad looked at her and smiled "You want a beer?"

"Sure" Gabriella and Troy high fived as Rachael and Chad made there way to the kitchen.

Troy turned Gabriella around to face him and crashed his lips onto hers. Gabriella moaned at the contact as their tongues met for a furious battle. Her hands wound around his neck as his went to her butt giving it a playful squeeze, laughing when he heard her squeal.

They pulled away from the kiss and Troy kissed her head.

"Troy I need to tell you something. We have to go in your room, I don't want Rachael to hear.

"Chad keep Rachael company a minute." Chad looked up and nodded. Troy rolled his eyes as he grabbed Gabriella's hand pulling her to the bedroom and taking a seat with her on the bed.

"What's up baby?" Troy took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

"When we were on the way over here I looked in the rear view mirror and Shaun was right behind us. Rachael didn't see luckily." Gabriella felt Troy's grip on her hand tighten slightly.

"Did he do anything?"

"He smirked and then winked at me before turning off the block." Troy pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's fine he won't hurt any of you I promise." He breathed into her hair.

Gabriella pulled away from the hug. "Do you think I should tell Rachael?"

"Honestly, no, I think if you tell her it will just dampen her spirits. He hasn't actually done much so I think for now we keep this quiet."

"Your right as always." troy laughed and gave her a soft kiss.

"Come on let's go have some fun."

Walking back into the room they saw Chad and Rachael sitting on the couch happily chatting away and Rachael laughing at some of the things he said.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other, this was looking good.

"I'll go get you a beer." Troy walked to the kitchen as Gabriella walked and sat in front of the couch on Troy's fluffy blue carpet.

"What you talking about?" Chad and Rachael jumped at hearing her speak and Gabriella laughed at the fact they hadn't even realised she was there.

"I was telling Rachael about when me and Troy were younger and some of the things we used to get up to." Chad smirked as Troy walked in and handed Gabriella her beer .

Troy sat behind her allowing her to lean back into his chest.

"What sort of things?" Chad looked at Troy.

"Do you remember the time when we were young and dressed up as firemen."

"Yeah when we were five I think, I remember my granddad shouting at us." Troy and Chad burst out laughing as Gabriella and Rachael sat there utterly confused.

"What happened?" Gabriella turned to look at Troy waiting for a response.

"Well we took our roles as firemen seriously and we each got a cup of water ready to put out fires. We had been looking for an hour and when we entered the sitting room my Granddad was sitting in his armchair about to light his cigarette as soon as we saw the flame from the lighter we went over and through our cups of water over him." Gabriella and Rachael were in fits as Chad continued.

"So we thought we were doing the right thing and had saved him, he suddenly started shouting at us things a five year old shouldn't hear. He wasn't the friendliest of men and he didn't like little kids. We cowered back and then our Mom's ran into the room and burst out laughing so we did too."

"What did your Granddad do?" Rachael asked looking at Troy.

"Well he was like seventy and was living with us because my grandma had died, he couldn't really move about well. A week after that incident he moved into a nursing home saying he didn't want to live with the little brats any more." Troy looked at Chad and smirked.

"Did it not upset the two of you that that is what he thought of you?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, he was nothing but a grumpy old git." Gabriella looked at Troy "Is he still alive?"

"He died three years ago, I think there was only like ten people at his funeral."

"That's sad really." Rachael said. Chad pulled her into a hug.

"Not really, he made his bed and had to lie in it so to say." Rachael laughed and sat back up.

"What do you want to do?" troy asked looking around the three of them.

"Let's play a game." Chad suggested, a drinking game."

"How about I never." Gabriella suggested.

"Okay you three get sit around the table and I'll get vodka and shot glasses." Troy went and got the items needed and filled up the shot glasses handing one to each player.

"We will just do it until we feel drunk enough to stop." Troy said. "Chad you can go first."

"Okay…hmm… I never had sex in a pool." Chad watched as Gabriella was the only one to take a drink.

Rachael was shocked. "You never told me about that."

"Yeah I did, it was when I went to Spain." Rachael suddenly remembered and laughed.

"That was the guy that couldn't speak English and made girly squeals all the way through." As Rachael said that Troy and Chad started laughing as well.

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I'm sorry baby." Troy pulled her to his side. "You can go next."

"I never kissed someone of the same sex." Chad and Troy looked sheepish and took a shot as Gabriella and Rachael looked at them shocked. "WHAT" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"It was a dare at a college party and we ended up having to make out with each other. It was horrible." Gabriella and Rachael scrunched there noses up.

"So you mean to tell me that my boyfriend has swapped saliva with his best friend" Troy and Chad flushed red.

"Your turn Rachael" Chad quickly exclaimed.

"Okay I never gave anyone a strip tease." Troy looked pointedly at Gabriella and watched as she downed her second shot.

Troy looked at Chad "Two days ago." Chad high fived him as Gabriella rolled her eyes and Rachael looked sheepish and downed a shot herself. Chad smirked at her causing her to blush even more but said nothing.

"Troy it's your turn"

"I never had sex at the cinema" Chad groaned and downed a shot.

"Who was that with?" Troy asked curiously.

"It was in high school with that girl erm Sarah or was it Stacey? I can't remember her name but she was the one that liked it violent."

Many drinks later the game was over and Troy and Gabriella were furiously making out on the couch. Gabriella moaned as Troy slipped his hand up her shirt and under her bra to tease her nipple.

Rachael and Chad were……….

To be continued

**Thank you for all the reviews guys.**

**Tell me what you want to see happening with Chad and Rachael. Do you think they should just arrange a date and stare on in disgust as Troy and Gabriella practically have sex in front of them**

**Or **

**Do you think they should have drunken one night stand.**


	17. Chapter 17

Rachael and Chad watched their best friends in shock, had they not realised they were still in the room. Gabriella had just pulled Troy's shirt over his chest and was now kissing, licking and nibbling his body whilst Troy moaned and grunted in agreement with what she was doing to him.

"You want to go into the guest bedroom?" Chad asked standing up and holding his hand out to her which she immediately took hold of as they ran to the guest bedroom slamming the door shut behind them.

Rachael went and sat on the bed and Chad came over to join her. Looking at one another they went into a trance as they slowly leaned in and their lips met in a soft and careful kiss. Chad tenderly brushed his tongue over her lips, going slowly and softly as he was well aware of how upset she was at the Shaun situation at the moment.

Rachael opened her mouth and their tongues brushed together sensually. Rachael was amazed at how right it felt, she had thought it would take her a long time to get over Shaun but she realised that she was over him a long time ago and was just too scared to try and get away from him. This kiss was completely different from the ones she shared with Shaun, his kisses were rough and possessive. Chad's kisses were sweet and soft, his lips felt like a pair of soft velvety cushions against her own and sent sparks from her lips down to her finger tips and toes.

Slowly they let go of the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

Rachael's eyelids slowly fluttered open to brown eyes staring back at her and she smiled at him as they slowly lay down on the bed, cuddled up and feeling like they were in heaven.

Chad stroked her arm whilst she drew imaginary patterns on his chest.

"Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow?"Rachael looked up at Chad and if it were at all possible her smile grew even bigger.

"I would love to." Chad grinned and kissed her again.

Rachael lay back against him. "We can go out for a meal, what's your favourite food." He asked.

"Either chinese or italian."

"Okay i'll surprise you." Rachael smiled and they lay in a contented silence until Rachael heard Chad's breathing even out and smiled.

This day had definately turned out better than she had expected. Chad and her had spoke about so many things. She found that he was extremely easy to talk to and had a very good sense of humour. She had told him about what had happened with Shaun, but what shocked her the most was that she had told him absoloutely everything, including how she felt, that was more than she had even told Gabriella.

She didn't know what it was about him, he was just so easy to talk to and she felt like she had known him forever. When she had met him for the first time that night she had immediately felt a spark and the kiss, oh god the kiss had been amazing, if possible her lips were still tingling from how good his lips felt on hers.

As her thoughts disappeared she snuggled upto Chad and drifted off into a well earned sleep, not allowing the moans and groans from the living room to put her down.

Over in the living room found Gabriella straddling Troy on the couch with him embedded inside her.

Gabriella rocked her hips as she felt fire erupt on her breast where Troy was currently sucking and nibbling her erect nipple.

Troy moaned and began to thrust up into her warm heat, the feel of her wet and warm walls surrounding his shaft was complete bliss, every time she bounced up and down on him her walls caressed him sending sparks of pleasure to shoot up his dick.

"That's it baby" Gabriella bounced herself up and down harder revelling in the feel of the thick hard shaft that was hitting her g spot each time, it felt like she and him were one and if she could she would stay like this forever.

Troy lifted Gabriella off him and took her around to the back of the couch, bending her over it and placing a kiss in between her shoulder blades.

"OH SHIT" Gabriella screamed as Trouy roughly thrust all nine inches in her until he was buried to the hilt, he felt more of her lubrication surround him and pulled back so he was almost all the way out and then rammed into her again.

Gabriella screamed every time he pulled back and rammed back in.

"Pull...my...hair." Troy smirked, this was new, it was definately rougher but they were both loving it.

Troy gripped some of her hair and pulled as he rammed him self back in, delighting in the scream of pure pleasure he recieved from Gabriella.

He started fucking her her as fast and as hard as he could while occassionally pulling her hair, he felt them both coming to an end and rammed into her so hard he brought her feet off the ground as they let their juices flow together.

Troy fell on top of Gabriella's back as they panted harshly.

"That was fucking amazing" Troy smirked as he stood up and turned her around to face him, kissing her fiercly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Happy and sated they made their way to the bedroom where they cuddled up together and fell into a deep sated sleep.

When Gabriella awoke the next morning she found that she was the only one in the bed and her head was absoloutely pounding.

Frowning she got up and pulled on one of Troy's shirts and a pair of his boxers.

Walking into the living room she saw Rachael and Chad playing video games and Troy sitting down on the couch. Making her way to Troy she plonked her self down on his lap and snuggled into him.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Troy laughed as he heard her grunt, declaring that it was not a good morning.

"Do you have any asprin." Troy laughed, he knew she would need them after the headache he himself had.

"Yeah, let me go get you some." Gabriella got off of Troy's lap and he walked to the kitchen.

"I won." Gabriella laughed as Rachael got excited about winning the video game she was playing with Chad.

Rachael got up and went and sat next to Gabriella on the couch. "So Gab's are you gonna come on a double date with me and Chad tonight."

"Oh my god, yeah, this is so exciting." Chad rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm as Troy entered the room to see them talking excitedly.

"I take it she knows." Troy said to Chad.

"Yeah she knows."

"Here Babe."Gabriella smiled and took the tablets and water from Troy, quickly taking them.

"Thankyou." Troy lifted her up and placed her back down on his lap, kissing her on the head.

"So are we going to go?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes if you want to."

"I definately want to, me and Rach can get ready at my house and then we can drive and meet you here." Rachael nodded excitedly.

"Okay so what time are we going to meet here?" Chad asked.

"About eightish?" Troy asked and everyone agreed.

"Okay i'm gonna go get dressed, i think me and Rachae need to go to the mall and get new clothes for tonight."

"Oh yeah definately." Rachael agreed.

Gabriella got up and went to Troy's room to get dressed. She was so excited, she couldn't remember much of what happened last night, but what she could remember was that Chad and Rachael seemed to get on really well. From what she had seen of him, he seemed like a really decent guy and she was glad that Shaun hadn't scared Rachael enough to not want to let anyone else in. That was what she had truly become afraid of, she knew Rachael would be affected by it in some ways still but at least she hadn't lost her trust in other people.

Brushing her teeth, she thought about when Rachael had come to school and had struggled through gym. She had told Gabriella that she just had a really bad stomach ache and their gym teacher had also noticed, he let her off gym for the rest of the lesson. It made her wonder if that was really a stomach ache or wether that was the first time that Shaun had hurt her. She wanted to ask her but at the same time she didn't want to upset her when she was in such a good mood.

She thought about how much pain her friend must have been in and it brought tears to her eyes. She should have known, she should have done something to stop it happening. She knew that Troy and Rachael had both told her that she couldn't have known but Rachael always seemed to know when something wasn't right with her, so how come she hadn't realised.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head she grabbed her jacket and walked back to where the others were.

"You ready to go?" She asked Rachael.

"Yeah."

Each girl kissed the boys bye and quickly took off ready for a day at the mall.

**Okay i finally have the whole of the story written down for how it is going to go, i just need to type up the chapters. **

**I would say we are about half way through now and i think it will be at least thirty chapters long maybe more.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, i know not much happened, it was just a filler chapter.**

**Thankyou to all who reviewed last chapter and if you have any more ideas let me know, i know how i am going to carry on the story but i might be able to fit in some of your ideas as well, but i apologise in advance if i am unable to.**

**Please raview, it makes my day.**


	18. Chapter 18

Rachael and Gabriella had spent six hours at the mall and had finally decided what they were to wear for the date.

Gabriella had decided on a pair of shiny black pants, a red baby doll top and a pair of red stiletto shoes. She had brought a long necklace and silver hoop earrings and a red purse to go with it.

Gabriella was feeling all giddy inside, the only date her and Troy had really had was at his apartment and she was really excited about the fact that they were going out on a date to a restaurant.

Sure it was a lovely first date and she would never forget it, but going somewhere new together would be fantastic. They had only really spent time at his place and she had been getting a bit fed up of never going out.

Rachael had decided on a black babydoll top with white pants, black stiletto shoes and gold jewellery and purse.

Rachael didn't know how she was feeling inside, her stomach was full of butterflies and she found that she had to keep taking deep breathes to calm her nerves. She wasn't worried about wether or not she really did like Chad, that was fact, she did.

It was more along the lines of wether she could trust him, her heart was telling her it would be fine but her head was telling her that she was being stupid for even thinking about going on the date.

About six times already that day she was close to cancelling, but she was trying not to let Shaun win.

"Do you want me to curl your hair for you?" Gabriella asked Rachael as she finished curling her own hair, she had decided to just curl it and leave it down, it was long and it looked gorgeous if she just left it down allowing the curls to fall down her back.

"Yeah, would you be able to put it up with peices flowing around my face." Gabriella knew that was her favourite style. She had worn it like that to junior prom and she looked gorgeous. Gabriella loved her hair, it was a natural blonde colour and it was always completely straight when she got up, so she only did something different to it for special occassions.

"Yeah i can do that." Gabriella got her curling tongue and started working.

"How are you and Troy going?"

"We're going good, i love him so much, i never realised i could feel this way."

Rachael smiled, it was so nice to see her in a proper relationsjip.

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah we tell each other all the time now. So what happened with you and Chad last night." Rachael smiled at Gabriella through the mirror they were in front of.

"We talked and then when you and Troy started getting frisky on the couch we moved to the guest bedroom. When we were in there we kissed and talked a bit and then we fell asleep cuddled up together."

"Oh that's sweet, so how was the kiss?"

"The kiss was absoloutely out of this world, it was amazing, i felt sparks, i have never felt like that with any one else i have kissed." Gabriella smiled at her, she knew all about feeling sparks in a kiss, everytime she kissed Troy that's what she felt.

"That's exactly how i feel with Troy, it makes the kiss so amazing doesn't it."

"Definately."

Gabriella finished curling her hair and put it up, allowing bits to fall around her face.

"Okay so what shall i do with my make up, i know Tro says it doesn't matter about wearing make up, but i want to make him gasp." Gabriella smirked, she remembered one morning when she was at his place doing her make up and he had said over and over again that putting make up on is a waist of time because she was gorgeous enough anyway and now she was hoping that she could make him see just how good she could look with make up on and that waiting for her to put it on is worth it in the end.

"How about smoky eyeshadow and stuff for you and i can go with golds."

"Sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes later they were finished and ready to go. "Oh shit look at the time."

Rachael glanced at the clock, time had gone so fast, it was already ten to eight.

Gabriella grabbed her keys and they quickly headed to the car.

Arriving at Troy's Gabriella pressed the buzzer and they headed up towards his apartment when Rachael grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's wrong?" gabriella asked turning to face her.

"I don't know if i can do this." Rachael had gone pale and was visibly shaking.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella rubbed her arm to try and show her some comfort.

"I'm so nervous, i feel like i'm going to throw up. I know i said how good the kiss and everything was but i'm so scared that he will turn out to be like Shaun."

"Troy has told me what a good guy he is and i don't think he will do anything like that to you." Rachael started pacing and biting her nails.

"We both thought Shaun was a good guy and look how that turned out." Gabriella sighed. She thought Rachael was okay but now she could see the battle she had been keeping inside.

Rachael continued to pace whilst contemplating what to do.

She knew she liked him and the kiss had been better than any she had ever had before but at the same time that would make it harder if he ever did anything like that to her.

She wanted to trust that he was a good guy, she liked him alot to the point where her heart pounded and she had butterflies in her stomach. She just wasn't sure if she could.

"Okay Rach, listen, i don't think he would ever do anything to hurt you, but you have to feel okay with this, i'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, but the guys already know we are here so you need to tell me now if you want to go or not."

Rachael looked at her friend, she knew she had to decide now. But what if they got together and he anded up hurting her like Shaun did. Gabriella told her that she couldn't let Shaun win and she knew she was right, it was just so hard to even think about getting involved with someone else after what he did.

Maybe it would be good for her, he could help her through everything and prove to her that not all guys were the same. She supposed that the way she was feeling was completely normal. She could only assume that other people who had gone through the same thing she did were just as torn about trusting people as she was.

She hated feeling like this, it was horrible, she remembered a time when she would trust everyone around her, but not now, now she found it difficult and there were very few people she felt like she could trust.

Thinking about it, if she never trusted someone to take her on a date, she may end up lonely and never loving someone again. Then Shaun would of won. She couldn't believe how hard it was to go on a date now.

She just didn't know what to do.

"Are you gonna go on the date?" Gabriella asked.

**Cliffy i know, next chapter is already written so the more you review the quicker i update.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay, i'm gonna do it, if i don't then Shaun will have won and i won't move on." Gabriella jumped and hugged her.

"Good choice, don't ever let that son of a bitch win." Gabriella grabbed her hand and pulled her to the apartment door, quickly knocking to be let in.

Rachael smiled at her friend, even if she was finding this difficult, she knew that by going she wasn't letting Shaun win and to see the excitement on her best friends face made it even more worth it.

Troy opened a couple of seconds after they had knocked and his jaw hit the floor.

Troy looked at Gabriella and he couldn't believe it, she looked fantastic and his cock throbbed at the site of her. The outfit fit her perfectly. He thought that she looked like she had just stepped off a cat walk. She looked gorgeous to him all the time but man, the way she looked now, he decided he definately needed to take a deep breathe before he pushed her to the floor and ravished that hot body of hers.

Gabriella laughed and pushed him into the apartment. "Close you mouth."

Troy closed his mouth "You look gorgeous."

"You look good too." He was wearing a pair of jeans and a smart black shirt, she knew he had chosen that because she had told him that men wearing black shirts were as hot as hell and he definately looked hot, his bright blue eyes stood out and she could see the passion really clearly there, if they weren't in a room with friends she was pretty sure that shirt would have no buttons left after she had ripped it clean off his body.

Troy leaned down and kissed her softly.

Chad was in pretty much the same state when he saw Rachael but had quickly recovered, placing a kiss on her cheek and telling her she looked beautiful.

Troy had told Chad that he should not tell her she looked hot like he would have done. Chad had not understood what was wrong with saying that but went ahead with what Troy had said anyway.

He had learnt very early on in high school that when he talked to girls he should take Troy's advice otherwise he ended up acting like a complete and utter ass and he was pretty sure he would still be a virgin anow, at 24, if it wasn't for Troy.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"We booked a table at an Italian restaurant on the other side of town, we were going to take you somewhere close by but figured it wouldn't be a good idea in case anyone from school was near by." Troy explained as he grabbed his coat and passed Chad his.

"That's fine by me, sound good to you Rach?"

"Yeah that's fine." Gabriella smiled at her reassuringly.

She could tell that she was still nervous but she was proud of the fact that she had gotten past her fear and had come on the date. She knew that maybe this was one of the steps she needed to recover, she needed to feel cared for and the fact that she was actually going proved that she wasn't going to let Shaun win. She knew that Shaun would want Rachael to be alone and to see that she needed him.

They all left Troy's apartment and headed down to Troy's car. Chad and Rachael sat in the back whilst Gabriella sat in the passenger seat.

"Did you two have fun at the mall and doing your girly things to get ready?" Troy asked as he reversed the car and started driving to their destination.

"Yeah it was fun, i like having something to get dressed up for." Gabriella said turning to look at Rachael "Don't you."

"Yeah, it's always nice to be able to dress up, it makes you feel good about yourself."

"I don't get it." Chad exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. Troy laughed knowing he was going to start rambling. "You spend all that time getting ready and you look great even if you don't spend all that time getting ready. All that money spent on makeup and all that crap is a waste when you could be buying video games or something fun, it's so stupid, i really don't get it."

Rachael sent him a miffed off look. "So your saying you'd prefer it if i turned up in a pair of sweats a big baggy sweater and hair all over the place."

"No...erm i wouldn't care i mean... you'd look gorgeous either way. So erm what's this song?" The whole car rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

"It's apologise by timbaland, you should know after all you were the one that made me listen to it." Troy stated as Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Did i?" Chad looked totally confused.

Troy rolled his eyes, the guy never remembered things, Troy had had to remind him when his and his ex girlfriends anniversary was.

"Forget it Chad."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. The girls gasped when they got inside. All the walls were red and gold giving it the ultimate romantic feel. The tables had red clothes with gold rimming and on the table were some candles with a vase of red roses as the centre piece.

Over on the otherside of the restaurant was a small dance floor where couples were already dancing to the soft music that was playing. The walls around the dance floor was all made of mirrors. It looked magical and romantic at the same time. The atmosphere was warm and friendly.

"It's beautiful." both girls breathed at the same time.

"Can i help you?" A waitress asked coming up to them with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hi, we have a reservation for four under the name Bolton." Troy said. The waitress checked the book and immediately found the reservation.

"Please come with me."

The two couples followed the waitress and were happy when she sat them at a table next to the dance floor.

"May i get you some drinks?" The waitress aked kindly as they took there seats.

After getting there drinks order the waitress came back with them and asked if they were ready to order their food.

"Can we have two lot's of spaghetti and meatballs, a chicken carbonara and a meat pizza please."

"Okay, i can sort that for you, it will be about fifteen minutes." They thanked the waitress and she smiled at them, taking their menu's and going to put their orders in.

"I never realised this place was here." Gabriella exclaimed. As soon as they had sat down Troy's hand had found her thigh and she was feeling amazingly happy.

"My parents came here for their anniversary" Chad exclaimed whilst inspecting the pot of parmesan cheese.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Chad turned to look at Rachael and blushed. He quickly put the pot of cheese down.

"Well Chad what were you doing?" Troy looked at him smirking.

"I was just trying to figure out what it was." Troy and Gabriella laughed as Rachael grabbed his hand under the table after seeing his face go red. "It's parmesean cheese to go on top of spaghetti and stuff" she whispered.

"Thanks." he whispered back giving her hand a squeeze.

Twenty minutes later the food arrived to the table and they all dug.

"This food is amazing." Gabriella exclaimed popping some more spaghetti into her mouth.

"I'll agree the spaghetti and meatballs are delicious." Troy put in "How's your's?"

"This is the best pizza i have ever had." Chad said picking up a slice and eating almost half of it in one bite.

Rachael looked at him and giggled. "This is really good too."

"So what did you two get up to as kids." Troy asked looking back and forth between Rachael.

"We weren't the worst behaved kids but we did a few things."Rachael nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember what we did to my dads feet." Gabriella thought about it and then burst out laughing.

"That was good." Rachael laughed her agreement.

"What did you do?" Chad asked.

"Well i think we were like twelve or something and it was the summer holidays. We had been bored and Rachaels dad was fast asleep, we found a load of felt tips in one of the draws, we were going to draw a moustache and stuff on his face but decided that he would discover it too soon so we changed our mind on that." Gabriella started, nodding at Rachael to continue.

"So we decided to draw faces on his feet and then we got red nail polish and painted his toes, When he woke up we were just sat watching tele and he still hadn't noticed. He told us he was gonna pop down the street to see the neighbours and put his flip flops on. About ten minutes later he ran bck in the house screaming at us because the neighbours had seen the nail polish. He got that off and never realised about the faces until my Mom came back home and saw him lying on the couch."

"Did he go mad again?" Troy asked.

"No he didn't really care because no one else could have seen it when he went out, him and Rachael's Mom laughed about it for days."

Ten minute later all four were nicely full and decided against dessert.

So far Rachael and Chad had gotten along like a house on fire.

Troy stood up and held his hand out to Gabriella "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to." Gabriella took his hand and they walked over to the dance floor. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as humanly possible.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you having a good time?" Gabriella smiled. She was having more than a good time, she had never realised that being in a relationship with someone could be so fulfilling and fun. It was hard to believe that a couple of months ago she would have kicked somones ass if they had even mentioned the idea of her being in a relationship, now she wouldn't change it for the world.

She could remember how her Mom would always pester her about being in a relationship, reeling off the benefits it brought. At the time she had thought her Mom was a complete lunatic and just let her say what she wanted to say but not responding to her. Now, now she thought that her Mom was a very wise woman.

"It's the best night of my life." Gabriella looked up at him and they shared a kiss that was so full of love it actually mad her legs weak.

Over on the other side of the dance floor were Chad and Rachael, they weren't standing quite as close Gabriella and Troy. They were stood with a bit of distance and stareing in to each others eyes, to look at the way they were, people would think that they had been in love for years.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight." Rachael spoke softly.

"It's fine i've had a really nice time."

"Me too, it's really helped to take my mind off things."

When they had enough of dancing they grabbed their jackets and Troy and Chad went and paid the bill before meeting the girls near the exit.

"Okay so where do i need to take you two?" Troy asked looking at Chad and Rachael. He already knew Gabriella was going back to his.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Chad asked. Rachael smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay let's go."

"Troy wait, i need to go to the bathroom first." Troy nodded and Gabriella inclined her head to tell Rachael to follow her.

Gabriella stopped by the sink in the bathroom and turned to face Rachael.

"Are you not going to the toilet?" rachael asked.

"No, i just wanted to make sure that you are okay with going back to Chad's on your own and that you don't feel pressured."

"Oh no it's fine, i'm a bit nervous but i do want to go."

"Okay as long as your sure."

Rachael smiled at her "I'm sure" This is what Rachael liked about her friend, she was always there to make sure she was okay and to help her if she was unsure about something.

"Okay let's go."

Troy parked out side Chad's apartment and everyone said their goodbye's.

Arriving back at Troy's apartment they crashed through the door with their lips firmly attatched. Falling to the floor with Gabriella on top, Troy ripped his lips away from hers and puled her shirt over her head.

"Oh god, i've wanted you all night." gabriella breathed, her hands working at lightening speed to unfasten Troy's shirt buttons.

"Oh fuck me too, i wanted you since the moment you walked through the door." Troy reached round and unhooked her bra, throwing it over his shoulder. Immediately grabbed her breast and bagan to suckle on her fully erect nipple.

"Mmm" gabriella moaned and reached between them to unfasten his jeans. Kicking her shoes off she pulled away from Troy ans smirked when he grumbled at the fact he couldn't reach her breasts.

Simmying down his legs, she pulled off his shoes and socks before pulling off his jeans and boxers.

Troy growled low in his throat and pushed her so that her back was on the floor. Gabriella giggled when he pulled her jeans and thong off her body in one frantic motion.

Opening her legs, she moaned when she felt his hardness pressing against her moist centre. Their lips met and their tongues began to duel. His kiss wa like the fuel to the fire, as soon as his tongue began to battle hers her whole body was on fire.

She moaned breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss and sank himself as deep as he could, holding himself embedded in her warmth.

Troy pinned her arms to the floor and moaned when her legs wrapped around him pulling him even deeper in to the warmth he loved, he was pretty sure that if he could crawl inside her warm little body and never leave he would do it without looking back.

His movements were fast as he began to thrust in and out, the tension that had been built up over the night was clearly showing, every moan and scream he heard her make made him jerk her slightly harder, slightly deeper, just to get a deeper moan or a higher pitched scream.

Her hips began to move in time with his thrusts "I'm close Troy."

"Come for me baby, scream my name." Troy bit her neck. That was all it took, she cried out his name as her body began to shake and her juices bathed him in warmth.

Troy growled as her walls clenched his cock and he saw stars.

He collapsed on top of her and she gripped on to him tightly, grabbing his face and smothering it in kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Troy got up with her after their breathing had calmed down a bit and led her to the bedroom.

Troy lifted the cover and got in, lifting Gavriella's side and allowing her to climb in as well.

"What do you think's happening with Rach and Chad." Gabriella asked as she snuggled up into him.

"I don't know baby, hopefully Chad isn't acting like a complete prat." Gabriella laughed at that, Chad was definately a comical person. He was a lot of fun to be around and that was the thing she thought Rachael needed at the moment. Fun!

"Yeah but they seemed to like each other." Troy brought her closer to him and rested his face in her hair, breathing in her cocnut shampoo, the fragrance he had become accustomed to.

"I don't think there's a problem with them liking each other, i just hope that Rachael can learn to trust him, he really is a good guy and when i told him what had happened i have never seen someone so angry before."

"Yeah, i still can't believe he did that to her, i told my Mom just in case he showed up at my house and she was in complete shock, she had thought of him as a son." Gabriell thought about it, they had always played together as kids, her mom had actually mainly called him her adopted son, it must have been really hard for her when Gabriella told her what had happened.

Her Mom had said to her that maybe there was something that everyone had overlooked in all this, maybe thre was some condition he had that made him this way. Gabriella had thought she was excusing his behaviour and had screamed at her Mother until she had reassured her that she wasn't excusing what he had done, she was just stating that maybe there was something that made him that way.

Now Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about that, after finding out about achael she learnt that you never knew what went on behind closed doors, maybe it was something at home? maybe he had an ilness? she just didn't know.

"He will look after her right?" Troy pulled his face away from her neck and kissed her head when he saw the concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise he will take care of her with everything he has."

"Okay, good. Let's get some sleep i'm tired."

They pulled the comforter tight around them and drifted into the world of unconcioussness.

Over at Chad's house Rachael screamed as her orgasm tore through her and Chad collapsed to her side completely spent.

She couldn't actually believe that she had slept with him, she didn't really know how it had happened, one minute they were talking about Shaun and the next minute they were kissing heatedly their clothes landing on the floor in all directions.

She was glad it had though, he was definately alot more experienced than Shaun and she could have sworn she nearly passed out from the pleasure.

Rachael rolled so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Rach, i know none of us meant for that to happen, but i don't regret it not one bit." Rachael looked up at Chad she could see the sincerity in his eye's.

"I don't regret it either, it was amazing." Chad chuckled and bent his head to give her a kiss, he had never kissed a girl that tasted as good as Rachael before. Her taste was intoxicating and now that he had tasted her he was sure that he would never be able to stop.

He had never known that someone could taste and smell so good before. Troy had told him once that when you really liked someone, their scent and taste would feel like it was in your blood stream and you would feel like an addict, like if you never got it again you would crave it until it tore you apart.

He had told him that was how it was with Gabriella and the times when he wasn't with her he craved her, a touch, a kiss anything, he would crave something some part of her and it was a feeling you couldn't quite comprehend until you found it yourself.

He was beginning to understand it, his heart already ached at the thought of her not being by his side for one second, he wondered how he had fallen so deeply for her in such a small amount of time, surely it wasn't normal. Was love at first sight really real, he was definately beginning to think so.

The girl by his side, the girl who's scent was seeping through his nostrils had been through so much and he couldn't imagine why someone would want to treat such a precious being that way. He was damn sure he would never let Shaun do that to her again, if he did his life wouldn't be worth living when he had finished with him.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you." Rachael said when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, i just hate the guy for what he has done to you, no guy has the right to treat a girl like that. I want you to be my girlfriend rach, i promise you i will not turn out like him."

"I would love too."

"You know i would never treat you like that right?"

Rachael sighed, it was still hard to tell, she didn't think he would but she didn't think at the time that Shaun would either.

"I don't think you would, but you have to understand that i never thought he would either, it's a hard thing for me to get through, i do have a few doubts but not enough for me not to want to be with you, i just can't trust as well as i could before i was with Shaun." A tear rolled down her cheek.

As much as she tried not to, she felt damaged. Shaun had taken away her ability to fully trust people. One day she was sure she would get past it but at the minute just attempting another relationship was the only way she would be able to move on and she definately wanted that with Chad.

"I know it's hard for you and i completely understand, i will help you get through it i promise."

"Thankyou." Chad placed a kiss on her head and they both started to drift off in to a sated sleep.

**You reviews made me happy so i made it a longer chapter, you weren't suppose to find out what happened after the date until the next chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella woke up Monday morning in a very happy mood.

After an amazing date Saturday night her, Troy, Rachael and Chad spent all of Sunday hanging at Troys place watching movies and ordering pizza. It had been a fun night, there were girly films and manly films. Rachael and Chad were getting along so well and Gabriella was so proud of her for not letting the past get to her and moving on.

Currently Shaun hadn't done anything so life was sweet for them all. Gabriella still had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something would happen eventually she just didn't know what. It was hard to know what to expect when she had never known him to be like this before, she had finally learned that she couldn't have known what was going on but still she would help Rachael as much as she needed to get through it.

Getting a quick shower, she put her hair into a high ponytail and got dressed.

When she arrived in the kitchen her Mom was sitting in her usual seat, her coffee in front of her and reading the paper.

After pouring herself a coffee and getting a bowl of cereal she sat down opposite her Mom who put the paper down.

"Morning Gabi." Gabriella smiled.

"Morning Mom, you look nice today."

Gabriella observed her Mom's choice of clothing. Usually her Mom would just wear a plaing grey pant suit and a plain white blouse for work but today she was wearing a pink blouse and a beige skirt that went just below her knee.

Her Mom blushed which Gabriella caught onto immediately. "Thankyou baby."

"Who are you dressing up for?"

"No one, so how are your studying sessions for history going?" Gabriella hid a smirk her Mom had obviously seen someone she liked.

"There going fantastic."

"Good i'm glad, have you thought about where you want to go to college?" Her Mom looked at her with giddyness in her features.

Gabriella knew how much her Mom wanted her to get into a decent college or more specifically UCLA afterall that was where she went. The problem was that Gabriella didn't want to go to college at all, she just wanted to go straight into a job just like Rachael did, she knew it would dissappoint Rachael's Mom as much as it would dissappoint hers and she had been holding off telling her Mom for as long as she could but maybe now was the time to tell her she didn't want to go.

Looking at her Mom she decided against it, it had been a long time since she had seen her Mom as happy as she seemed to be today and she didn't want to ruin that mood especially if that mood was because of a guy.

Her Mom hadn't dated since Gabriella's Dad died and that is a long time without a man, Gabriella had been telling her for the last few years that she wouldn't mind if she got with someone else, she just hoped her Mom had finally listened to her, which from the looks of her attire she had.

" Er no not yet."

"You need to decide soon, anyway you birthday is in two weeks so what would you like?"

Gabriella had almost forgotten about her birthday, wow, she would finally be eighteen, that meant her and Troy would be legal, the only thing holding them back was that he was her teacher, so if anyone found out they could say that they didn't start dating until after she turned eighteen, the worst that could happen was that Troy could get fired.

"Surprise me. I can't think of anything specific so you choose something." Her Mom smiled and nodded.

"Okay will do, i have to go now, what are you doing later?"

"I have my tutoring tonight." Her Mom nodded.

"Are you coming home or staying at Rachael's house?"

"I don't know yet, is it okay if i text you to tell you later?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Gabriella sighed in relief when her Mom left, she seemed to be asking a lot of questions today which worried her.

Thinking about it she thought of all the shocks her Mom would have the two main being that she wasn't going to college and her boyfriend was actually her history teacher. Yeah her Mom was definately going to be mad.

Sighing she got up and placed her mug and bowl in the sink, grabbing her keys she made her way out the door ready for another school day.

--

When Gabriella walked into homeroom Rachael was already there and unfortunately so was Shaun. Gabriella quickly walked over to where Rachael was and sat next to her. "You okay?"

Rachael peered up at her and Gabriella could see that she was slightly scared which was completely understandable. "Yeah i guess i shouldn't of expected him to stay off school forever."

Gabriella looked towards Shaun to see him looking back at them with a look that could kill on the spot. "Has he said anything to you?"

Rachael shook her head "No, he just keeps looking and glaring at me."

"Well at least that's all he's doing, if he does anything and you can't find me go and see Troy, okay?" Gabriella gave Rachael a look that told her she was completely serious.

"Okay."

Homeroom carried on much the same way, death glares being sent in there direction and them trying to ignore them.

Rachael and Gabriella exited as fast as they could, sighing when they left they strolled casually to there lockers to retrieve there books when Rachael felt somone slam into her shoulder.

Gabriella noticed and saw Shaun smirk and walk away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine, if that's all he is gonna do then i will be anyway."

Gabriella wondered if that was his warning that there was more to come or wether he had decided to do no more than that. She would talk to Troy at lunch and see what he said, talking of the devil she saw him smile as he walked past her, giving her plenty of time to stare at his nice firm butt.

Rachael noticed Gabriella's eye's and where they were. Chuckling she slapped her shoulder. "Come on you time for english."

"Fine, i just wanna eat it though." Gabriella shut her locker and followed Rachael.

"What? his butt." Rachael looked towards Gabriella and noticed her glazed eyes.

"Oh yeah! It's just so nice and round and firm, i just want to munch away on all that delicioud derriere." Rachael laughed.

"Come on you, try and concentrate on Shakespeare instead of Troy's butt if you can."

Gabriella smirked. "I'll try but his butt is a hard thing to forget."

Rachael pulled a disgusted face "I'll take your word for it. I'm quite happy with Chad's butt."

"Oh yeah how is that going."

Rachael's smile was enough to light up a room "It's great, we are having dinner at his place tonight and i was kinda hoping i could stay at his place tonight, can we use each others houses as excuses again."

"Of course, then i can feast on Troy's butt all night."

Rachael laughed and they sat in their seats.

"Hey Gabi your looking hot today." Gabriella looked to where the voice was coming from and sae Dean Matthews one of the basketball players looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"Hi Dean."

"You want to meet me in the janitors closet at lunch?" He winked at her trying to be seductive, if Gabriella and Troy had never gotten together then that would have been all it took, but not now, now she had a boyfriend that she loved more than anything.

"No." Dean's smirk dropped and he glared before turning around just as the teacher came in.

--

Lunch time had finally arrived and Gabriella was on her way to see Troy.

She had managed to convince Rachael to go to the rooftop garden, a place Shaun knew nothing about, it was a place that Gabriella and Rachael had used when they wanted to have a girly chat away from Shaun's prying ears. It gave Rachael a chance to call Chad and have a chat with him anyway, something Gabriella could tell she was dying to do.

Arriving at Troy's classroom door she knocked and smiled when she heard his sexy voice float to her ears "Come in."

Troy turned his head to see who had entered his classroom and smirked at the sight of his girlfriend in her little mini jean skirt and halterneck top.

She walked over to his desk and sat down, Troy joining her.

"So how was your day" Troy asked placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

"It's been okay, Shaun's here today though." Troy frowned.

"Has he done anything though?" Gabriella took the hand that was on her thigh and interlaced their fingers.

"Nothing too bad, he kept giving us angry looks in homeroom and he bumped into Rachael's shoulder."

Troy sighed in relief, he hadn't realised Shaun had come back today and now that he knew he was his protective boyfriend instincts were back on full alert.

"At least that was all."

"Yeah but is that going to be all, that's what i keep wondering, maybe this is just the start of it." Troy gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe, we don't know and you shouldn't go worrying about it too much, just keep your eyes open and listen to what your instincts tell you, other than that there is not alot you can do about that." Gabriella thought about what he said. He was right of course, she couldn't let it get her down and neither could Rachael, that's what he would expect.

"Thankyou."

Troy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed ot "What for?"

"Knowing how to make me feel better." She replied looking up at him.

Troy chuckled and joined their lips together. It was a soft kiss, one full of comfort that made her body tingle and embrace the love they shared.

"I'm going to go and meet Rachael for lunch, i'll see you in history."

"Okay babe."

Gabriella kissed him again and left to go up to the rooftop garden.

--

As soon as Rachael arrived at the rooftop she pulled her cellphone out and dialled Chad's number, taking a seat on the bench she waited for him to answer.

"_Hello" _ Rachael smiled when she heard his voice

_**"Hey Chad"**_

_"Hey sexy, how's your day going?"_

_**"It's good other than the fact that Shaun is back today."**_ Rachael heard his breath hitch slightly at her words.

_"He hasn't done anything to you has he."_

_**"Nothing too bad"**_

_"Nothing too bad, so he did something, what did he do?"_

_**"He just shoved into my shoulder a bit honestly i'm fine though."**_

_"Okay but if you get scared or anything ring me or find Troy okay?"_

_**"Yeah okay, am i still coming to yours tonight."**_

_"You know it, i was thinking we could order chinese in, is that okay with you?"_

_**"Yeah that's fine."**_

_**"Okay babe, i gotta go, my boss is telling me to get back to work."**_ She laughed as she heard his boss shouting at him in the background.

_**"**__Okay see you later."_

_**"Bye."**_

Hanging up the phone she flipped it shut and put it back in her pocket. She leaned back against the bench and allowed her mind to wonder.

She thought back to the last couple of days with Chad, they had been amazing, better than amazing, they had connected in a way that she never thought possible. How to people could connect that well so soon after meeting and not feel awkward about anything they did in front of the other she didn't know.

She found that she wasn't shy in front of him, when her and Shaun had first got together she was concious of everything she did, fearing he might feel less of her if she did something wrong, she didn't feel that with Chad, she always felt comfortable and allowed herself to be who she was, after all if your not yourself in a relationship then it's fake due to the fact that the person you are with is falling for someone that isn't you.

When they had slept together after their date on Thursday she had felt comfortable and she was sure that it had helped a great amount, the feeling of him inside of her had been better than anything she had ever felt before.

Hearing someone come up the stairs she smiled when she saw Gabriella and followed her back down the stairs.

"Did you call Chad?" Gabriella asked as they headed toeards the canteen.

"Yeah, we didn't talk that long because his boss started shouting at him and telling him to get back to work."

Gabriella laughed. "By the smile on your face it helped to talk to him though."

"Yeah it did." Rachael allowed her smile to grow as her thoughts once again drifted to Chad.

--

Gabriella was feeling all giddy, it was the last lesson of the day and that could only mean one thing, history with Troy.

Arriving in the classroom she quickly took the front seat directly in front of Troy's desk.

Troy walked into the classroom and after quickly taking a glance around to see where his girlfriend was located, placed his things down on the table.

"Okay guy's i know you won't like this but we have to watch this tape today, it will take the whole of the lesson and i want you to take notes throughout." Troy placed the tape in and watched as everyone got their things out.

Gabriella had never been more bored in her life, this was the first time she had been in the same room as Troy and actually wanted to leave.

When the bell rang Gabriella packed her things away as fast as she could and watched as everyone left the room.

"Let's go Troy."

"Geeze your eager."

"Troy you just made me sit and watch that for an hour, i know want to leave this room as fast as i can." Troy smirrked, he hated making tham watch that but it was something they had to do. He had been watching Gabriella through out and nearly burst out laughing as she was on the verge of falling asleep through boredom.

"You go to your car and head off why i get my things ready. You know the code to get in now anyway and you have the key i gave you to my appartment with you don't you." Gabriella routed around in her purse to check.

"Yes, i'll see you there."

After a quick kiss Gabriella practically ran out of the room.

--

Troy walked into his apartment expecting to see his girlfriend waiting in the living room, but she was no where in sight.

"Gabi"

Her voice floated through the apartment "Bedroom."

Troy walked into the bedroom wondering what she was doing there and froze on the spot, his member becoming immediately hard at the sight before him.

Gabriella was lying on the bed completely naked except for a pair of shiny red stiletto's.

Troy leapt toward the bad, landing on top of her and crashing his lips onto hers.

Gabriella's hands immediately went to the button on his pants, she had been horny all day.

Releasing the button, she pulled the zipper down and pulled his pants and boxers down in one quick motion.

Troy kicked his pants and boxers off, pulling his mouth away from Gabriella's and attatched them to the hardened peak on her breast.

Gabriella moaned and arched her back, smirking when she heard Troy groan at the feel of there naked lower halves grinding together.

"Let's get that shirt off baby." gabriella's hands made quick work of it, practically tearing the buttons and throwing the shirt to the floor.

"Your eager." Troy said as his fingers went down to her core and started stroking.

"Oh god! I've been wanting you all day, ohh, fill me Troy."

Troy obliged, removing his fingers from her dripping core he slammed home with a hard thrust enjoying the scream of pure pleasure that errupted from Gabriella's throat.

Troy's thrusts were hard and precise, they weren't fast they were slow and hard, every thrust driving to make her scream in ecstacy.

Gabriella loved this, the way he was stroking, in and out of her, caressing her walls with his hard pole, she would feel the most amazing pleasure at the end of each stroke.

Gabriella started to raise her hips at the same staedy pace and felt her pleasure increase, reaching up she grabbed Troy's head in her hands and brought his head down to hers slamming their lips together, their tongues joining and moving at the same pace as his thrusts.

Troy felt his end coming closer as he pulled away from the kiss breathless. Her hot wet walls were gripping him tighter and tighter and her screams of pleasure were only helping to get him to reach the end.

Troy placed his thumb on her clit and began to roughly caress it.

Gabriella arched under him, shaking as her essence bathed his cock and milked hi dry.

Troy collapsed on top of her sweaty and spent.

--

Rachael arrived at Troy's house and was immediately pulled into an earth shattering kiss.

Her hands gripped onto his shirt and she pulled away from the kiss discarding it somewher on the floor.

Chad took her hand and led her up to his bedroom.

Rachael pushed him on to the bed and straddled him, frinding herself against his hardened shaft, delighted with the moans she recieved.

Chad pulled her shirt over her head and turned her over so that he was on top, immediately connecting their lips back together.

Moments later they were naked as Rachael sank down onto him gasping as every inch of man filled her.

Chad gripped her hips. "Ride me baby."

Rachael shuddered as he spoke, his voice was so hot and smooth that she almost came undone there and then. She started moving her hips allowing his length to caress her walls and squealing everytime he raised his hips, filling her to the brim.

Chad's hands were wondering all over her torso as their pace increased. His breathing was heavy and he was sure he had never known anything better than being buried to the hilt inside the beautiful women screaming above him.

He could tell she was close and began to raise his hips harder and faster " OHH god Chad...i'm close... come with...me."

"Yeah... let go ...Rach..come for me." Rachael arched her back and screamed as her and Chad crashed into ecstasy together, her body completely sated and spent collapsed on top of his.

--

It was nine o'clock when Rachael recieved a phone call, her and Chad had been watching television as her ring tone sounded throughout the room.

Chad watched as she answered and then dropped the phone in shock.

"Rachael what is it?"

--

"Troy groaned as his phone rang, he was cuddled up with Gabriella on the couch.

Looking at the screen he saw it was Chad and flipped open the phone.

_"Hey man"_

_**"Hey, something's happened, me and Rach are on our way to yours."**_

_"What is it?"_

_**"I'll tell you when we get there."**_

_"Okay see you in a minute."_

Troy turned and looked at Gabriella who was looking at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"That was Chad, him and Rachael are on there way over, something has happened."

Gabriella began to think what could have happened, had Shaun done something to Rachael? "What?"

"I don't know Chad said he'd tell us when they get here." Seeing the worry in Gabriella's face Troy pulled her to him and embraced her in a tight hug, his hands rubbing circles on her beck.

The buzzer sounded through the appartment and Troy took a deep breathe letting go of Gabriella and pressing the button to allow Chad up.

**OKAY I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME FOR ENDING IT THERE BUT IT'S LATE, I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO BED.**

**I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER FOR YOU SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IF THEY TAKE LONGER TO COME OUT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THE CHAPTER SHORTER THAN THIS LET ME KNOW, REMEMBER YOUR REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE QUICKER SO HIT THAT BUTTON**

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST TIME.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you for all your patients and reviews _of _support they meant the world to me. My Mom is back home, she has a lung infection which she is on treatment for and she has to go in for more tests on her heart but she is doing okay. _

_This chapter is based on the poll results, sorry to any one who selected a different option but i went on majority, i hope you will all continue to read, anyway on with the show._

Gabriella felt her heart rate pick up and felt the blood pumping in her ears, it was only a few hours ago that she had seen Rachael, so what could have happened in such a short space of time? She hoped Rachael hadn't been hurt, well if she was extremely hurt then she would be in the hospital so it couldn't be that.

The feeling of not knowing what was wrong was really getting to her and she forced herself to take some deep breathes to slow down her heavy breathing.

Whatever had happened she knew she had to be strong for Rachael.

Gabriella jumped as she heard the buzzer go and she watched Troy walk across the room to allow them entry into the block of appartments.

Troy looked just as nervous as she did when he pressed the buzzer to allow them into the building, after allowing them in he slightly opened the door so that they could just walk straight back in to the apartment and went and joined Gabriella back on the couch.

Taking one of her trembling hands in his he brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it to which Gabriella managed a small smile.

"What do you thinks happened Troy?"

"I don't know baby, but whatever it is we'll all work through it."

Gabriella smiled a small smile and sat on his knee so that she could cuddle up to him, just the feel of being that close to him helped her relax a bit, well it did until she saw Chad walk through the door carrying a sobbing Rachael in his arms. Her face was buried in Chad's shoulder and her body was shaking and heaving with every breath she took.

Chad was rubbing her back soothingly as he took a seat on one of the chairs in the apartment with Rachael on his lap.

"Hey guys." Chad stated "I don't really know how your going to take this Gab's after everything that's happened, but Shaun died about an hour ago."

Rachael choked on another sob as Chad rocked her back and forth whispering comforting words in her ear.

Gabriella froze, dead, okay the guy was getting scary but he had still been a friend of hers for years, he had only just turned eighteen, that wasn't right,nobody should die that young.

She really didn't know what to think, he had scared the hell out of her and Rachael and what he had done to Rachael before was inexcusable but they had both still cared about the guy.

Flashes of what they had all been through went through her mind, he had been there when her dog had died to comfort her, he had helped Rachael and her when they had to sneak back into there houses after curfew, then he had changed, what if he had been ill and just needed help, surely something must have set him off?

Troy looked at Gabriella, she just looked frozen, her body was as stiff as a board and tears were falling down her cheeks but no noise was escaping from her, they were just silent sobs. He knew that as much as she hated Shaun for what he had done, she still cared for him and loved him like a brother, that's the thing, when you know someone for years you can absoloutely hate what they do or have done to you but it doesn't stop you from loving them.

"Gabi?"

Troy watched her turn her head and look at him, what he saw broke his heart. She had tears flowing down her face and her eyes looked so sad.

Gabriella buried her head in his shoulder and Troy brought her as close as humanly possible as she bunched his shirt up in his hands with a death grip and the noise finally escaped her body in anguished cries.

Troy stroked her hair as he looked at Chad. "How did this happen, he was at school today?"

"Shaun's Mom rang Rachael, he had skipped school right before lunch and had started drinking, at about four o'clock it looked like he was heading home in his car but he was just too drunk and he swerved his car into a tree, he was still alive when the ambulance got there, but he died on the way to hospital."

Troy tried to wrap his head around it, this was going to be a hell of a week at school and at home, at school there would more than likely be a rememberence ceremony for him and he wasn't sure how Gabriella and Rachael would cope with that.

Troy looked down at Gabriella who's sobs were slowly subsiding and placed a kiss on her head "It will be okay baby."

"Why don't we leave Rach and Gab's to talk for a minute and get them something to drink."

Troy nodded and watched as Chad carried Rachael over and set her down on the sofa, he watched as he placed Gabriella down next to her and they immediately latched on to each other crying.

"I can't believe this" Rachael sobbed pulling away from Gabriella's shoulder to look at her "It's all my fault."

"No, Rach no, this isn't your fault, what makes you say that?"

"If i hadn't of broken up with him he wouldn't have drunk like that, he never did when we were together."

Gabriella understood what Rachael was saying, it's a hard thing when someone passes away and you always try to find a reason for what has happened in your head. Most of the time you put that reason on you and blame yourself for what has happened or wish you could swap places, it's all apart of how you grieve.

The problem comes when you have to convince the person who is putting the blame on themselves that they couldn't have done anything to stop it and there definately couldn't have been anything to stop what had happened with Shaun.

She would have broken up with him at a later date anyway and he was clearly unstable, things happen for a reason, Gabriella believed that, she may not understand the reason all the time but that didn't matter.

"Rach, you can't blame yourself, he was unstable any way, that much is obvious from how he treated you, you couldn't stay with him."

"But if i had he wouldn't have drunk and then driven his car."

Gabriella pushed some hair out of Rachael's face that had gotten stuck there from her tears. "You don't know that hon, how do you know he didn't drink after you left? he could have drunk and then driven before. We don't know what he did when he was alone, you seriously can't balme yourself it isn't your fault."

Rachael sobbed harder and buried her face back in Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella stroked Rachael's hair as she cried.

She had been through so much lately and she really didn't know what all of this was going to do to her, she knew Chad would be there to help her through it, she was very thankful for that.

She hoped that Rachael would be able to remember some of the good times that she shared with him, she had truly loved Shaun and every one had thought they were perfect for each other, they were one of the couples that you expected to be together forever.

Troy and Chad walked back into the room and took a seat either side of them.

"We have a cup of tea for you and some chocolate."

Gabriella let a small laugh errupt from her throat at the sight of the comfort food and placed a kiss on Troy's cheek, taking the cup of tea from him as Rachael snuggled up into Chad's side.

After finishing her cup of tea Troy said good bye to Chad and a much calmer Rachael. They had all had a good chat, allowing the girls to tell them about some of there memories with Shaun.

Troy learned a lot about the guy in the last forty five minutes and although he had taken a disliking to him in the end, he also felt for the girls after hearing the good times they had together.

It was still hard to work out in his head why he had changed so much. Gabriella and Rachael had told them about how the three families would all go on holiday together and how much fun they had together. They told them abiut pranks they used to pulls, so why had he changed so drastically, maybe something had changed at home that changed him.

It would remain a puzzle unsolved.

Walking back to the couch he pulled Gabriella on to his lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"So how are you feeling baby?" He said when he had pulled away.

"Honestly, i don't really know, at the minute it all seems a bit surreal."

Troy stroked some hair away from her face "You know i'm here for you right."

"Yeah i know and i love you for it." Troy kissed he nose and delighted in the fact that he heard a small giggle come from her.

"Where do you want to stay tonight?"

Gabriella sighed. "Honestly i would love to stay here and be in the comfort of you arms but i should go see my Mom, this will upset her as well."

"Okay."

"Can i have a kiss first?" Troy chuckled and brought his lips down to hers.

Gabriella brought her hand up to his cheek as he tightened his grip on her, crushing her body to his as much as she could. She moaned as soon as his lips descended on her, delighting in his soft lips and taste as their mouths opened to taste the other. Their tongues danced together and roamed the others mouths.

Gabriella loved the taste of him, he always tasted like mint, his tongue could do amazing things to her body and wherever it touched left her outty in his hands. She pulled away panting as oxygen attempted to re enter her body "I love you"

"I love you too." She smiled as they rested their foreheads together and she looked in to his crystal blue eyes. She loved his eyes, he spoke through them, if his eyes didn't match what he was saying she knew he was lying.

"I should go, Mom will be expecting me, i'm sure Shaun's Mom has already rang and told her what happened, if not then Rachael's Mom will have." Troy stood up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Are your sure your okay to drive back."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, i'll be fine."

Troy smiled. "Come on i'll walk you to you car."

"Thanks."

--

Half an hour later she pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked her front door.

As soon as she entered her Mom ran forward and pulled her in to a hug, her tears imeediately started as her Mom whispered comforting words in her ear and rocked her from side to side.

Gabriella's Mom led her over to the couch and sat her down with her still enveloped in her arms.

"Hush now sweetie it will be okay." Her Mom ran her hand up and down her arm and placed kisses on her head until her sobbing had subsided.

"I'll go and make us some hot chocolate and then we can have a talk okay?"

"Okay." Gabriella said as she lifted her head off her Mom's shoulder and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

She sat staring into the fire as her Mom went into the kitchen to make them their drinks.

She sat against the back of the couch and brought her knees up to her chest.

She didn't know how she was supposed to feel, she knew that through all of the tears that had escaped her body she still felt numb.

She loved Shaun she truly did, at one time he had been a fantastic friend, but, she hated him at the same time for what he had done towards the end of his life, how could he have done the things he did and how could he have been so stupid to drink and drive, did he really think that little of his life that he didn't care about what the results to his actions could cause?

Rubbing her temples she sighed as she felt a headache coming on.

Her Mom walked back into the room and handed her the cup of chocolate, taking a sip she was relieved when it helped to ease the rawness she felt in her throat from crying.

Her Mom sat down next to her "How are you feeling."

"I don't really know i guess in a way i just feel numb."

"I know Shaun did a lot of horrible things these last few weeks and i know what he did to Rachael was completely unforgivable but sometimes there is a deeper reason for why people do things, it's okay to be sad and miss the Shaun you knew, the one who was like your brother."

Gabriella rested her chin on her knees. "I know and i do miss that but i can't get rid of the feelings of hate i still hold towards him and i hate saying this but in a way i feel relieved that he is gone because i know that he can't do anything else to hurt us but then i feel bad for thinking that. I'm so confused."

"Oh baby i know you are going to have conflicting feelings after how he had behaved but try and think of the good times like that time you were all waiting outside the front door when we were getting ready to go to the airport and you threw water balloons at us as we left the house."

Gabriella laughed slightly as she remembered that, all of their parents had been inside Shaun's house making sure they had got everything whilst they were outside using the tap they had to fill up their water balloons, they had stood like little angels with their balloons hidden behind their backs and as soon as the parents had left the house they had thrown them straight in their faces, thay had been ten years old at the time. It was a good memory to think about.

"I should just remember all of the good things like that."

"That's it do that, don't dwell on what happened recently, remember him from the good times and it will make you smile." Gabriella smiled at her Mom after placing her mug on the coffee table and stood up.

"I think i'm going to go to bed."

"Okay sweetie, you can have the day off school tomorrow if you want to." Her Mom offered.

"Nah, it's fine i'll go, it's better than sitting around all day."

"Okay goodnight Gabi."

"Night Mom."

Gabriella entered her room and quickly changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. Her body felt exhausted and she was sure that she would need plenty of rest for what tomorrow may bring.

Sitting on the bed she grabbed her cell phone and text Troy.

**Thanx 4 2day babe, i love you, nite. xxx**

Gabriella smiled when she got a text back**.**

**Your welcome, i love you 2, have a gd rest c u 2moro. xxx**

Putting her phone on her bedside table she climbed under the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.

--

Over at Rachael's house she wasn't quite so lucky.

Her Mom and Dad had been a big help and had quickly gotten her whatever she had wanted when she got home, but nothing would help her at the minute.

For so long Shaun had been everything to her, he had been her first love, her first kiss, the person she had lost her virginity too and he had also been the first person to abuse and break her heart.

Inside her body was screaming, she wanted to break things, she wanted to scream until she lost her voice, but all she could do right now was lie in the dark alone in her bedroom and stare at the ceiling. It seemed that as much as she wanted to do these things her body wouldn't let her.

Turning over she glanced at her clock, 2am, she had to be up in five hours.

Her parents had said that she didn't have to go to school, but she couldn't just sit around all day. It wasn't in her nature to sit around in her room all day no matter what traumatic experience she was going through at the time, it was just something that she couldn't do.

Sighing she rolled onto her side and prayed for sleep to take over her body.

--

Gabriella groaned as she heard her alarm go off and everything came flooding back from the night before, grabbing her phone she text Rachael to tell her she would meet her at her locker. The news of Shaun's death would come out today and Rachael would need alot of support, Gabriella would help her as much as she could.

Getting up she headed to the shower hoping that the water would refresh her body.

After finishing her shower she had gotten dressed faster than she had ever done before in her life, she headed down stairs to see her Mom sitting waiting for her with a comforting smile on her face. "I made you some toast and coffee."

"Thanks Mom." She sat down and took a small bite of her toast, she wasn't feeling overly hungry but she knew that she had to eat something.

"Your welcome, i have to head off now, make sure you eat it all and ring me if you need me." She placed a kiss on Gabriella's head.

"I will Mom."

After finishing her toast and coffee she headed off in her car ready for possibly the worst school day of her life.

_I hope this chapter hasn't dissappointed anyone after the wait and once again thankyou to everyone who sent me reviews of support._

_I am going on vacation next Monday (21st) but i will try and get another chapter up before then._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._


	22. Chapter 22

_Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your reviews mean the world to me, they keep my confidence up and ultimately keep this story going, so thanks a_gain.

Gabriella sighed as she got out of her car and stood looking at East High. It was still the same as it was yesterday but at the same time it was completely different. Inside those walls were so many memories of Shaun, Rachael and herself that she was sure just walking around certain parts of the school was going to choke her up because of the memories that were there. She really wished she had a lesson with Troy today, not that they could act like a couple but just being in the room with him would offer her some comfort. She wondered how they were going to break the news to the school, looking around as she started to walk to the entrance, she saw all the happy faces of her fellow students, all going about there day as normal, sheltered from the tradgedy that had happened the previous night. As much as most of the student body didn't know all that well, he had still been a semi-popular guy and she was sure that there would be a fair amount of tears when they found out.

Heading towards her locker she saw Rachael standing there waiting for her as planned. Just one look at her told her how bad she was feeling, instead of her usual clothes she was dressed in a pair of sweats and a huge sweater that she assumed was Chad's or one that she hadn't given Shaun back. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she had no make up on showing her red puffy eyes and tear stained face. It was a heart breaking sight.

Walking to her she pulled the frail girl into her arms and allowed her to sob once again in her shoulder. She could see the curious looks of other students as they were going about their business, it had to be a strange sight for them, no one had ever seen Rachael like this. Rachael was one of those people that usually just took whatever came her way and worked through it, so to see her break down like this must of been a shock.

She saw a girl heading her way, she recognised her as one of the cheerleaders, unlike the other girls who hated the cheerleaders, her and Rachael got along with them well, they weren't the best of friends but there was no hatred between them.

Sarah Ashley was the co captain of the cheerleading squad. She had chocolate brown hair and the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen. "Hey Gabi, is she okay?"

"Hey Sarah, no not really, i can't really say right now but you will find out later today." Sarah nodded.

Sarah placed a hand on Rachael's shoulder "You keep your vhin up hon." Rachael nodded never letting her head up from where it was still resting on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'll see you two later." Gabriella said good bye and watched as Sarah headed away from them.

"Come on Rach, let's just go sit in home room." Rachael removed her head from Gabriella's shoulder and they headed to home room in complete silence.

Taking their seats they looked around the room to where other people were already sitting and chatting away.

Miss Darbus entered the room a few minute's later and they could already tell by looking at her face that she knew. Her eyes were puffy and she offered them a small smile, telling them that she already knew. Miss Darbus was well aware that they had been friends and so she had already figured out that they would know.

"Okay guys i need you all to head for the auditorium please." The whole class looked confused but stood up and headed for the door.

Gabriella and Rachael were the last ones to stand up already knowing that this was something they didn't want to go to.

Miss Darbus stopped them before they could leave the room.

"How are you girls holding up?" Gabriella felt the tears finally escape, it seemed to only happen when people asked how they were and she could hear Rachael let out another round of sobs beside her.

Miss Darbus pulled them into a hug. "I know this is hard for you girls and if you don't want to go that's fine, you were good friends and i hope you can remember the good times you all shared, all of the teachers are here for you if you need us. Do you want to go?"

Rachael and Gabriella pulled away from Miss Darbus and frantically wiped at there tears.

"We'll go" Rachael stated for both of them.

"Okay, you can leave any time you need to."

They nodded and headed towards the room, upon entering Gabriella and Rachael saw Troy who offered them a small smile.

Troy saw them enter and take a seat at the back, he saw Gabriella release a breath she was holding when she saw him. The teachers had a meeting that morning about what had happened with Shaun and Mr Matsui had stated that they would be the two most affected by it, they were allowed to be excused from classes and were to be offered all the help they needed.

Mr matsui stood up and called for silence.

"I have some extremely sad news that will be of a shock to you all and has already been a shock to the teachers and the few students who already know, at four o'clock last night Shaun Mitchell crashed his car into a tree as a result of drink driving, an ambulance was called but unfortunately he died on the way to hospital."

There was shocked gasps through the crowd and people bursting into tears all over the place.

Troy watched as Gabriella and Rachael clung to each other and there bodies shook from the tears they were crying.

He looked around almost everyone in the school was crying. It was going to be a hard week for all students at the school, two in particular.

Mr Matsui continued. "This is a tragic event that has happened and will affect you all in different ways, the first two of your classes are cancelled and you are to spend that time in here or in the gym where you are free to help each other or talk to a teacher who will help you as best they can. If you feel that it is all too much for you to be at school today then you ar welcome to go home as long as you come and see me first. Help each other out through this difficult time and we will all get through this."

Mr Matsui came off the stage and headed towards Rachael and Gabriella.

Rachael and Gabriella looked up as principle Matsui approached "You two are to go with Mr Bolton and have a chat with him, if you decide you would rather be at home then you tell him and he will tell me, okay." Both girls nodded and followed Troy to his classroom.

Troy pushed open his classroom door allowing the two girls to enter. After they walked in he shut the door behind him so that they could have some privacy in case any one should happen to walk past.

Turning back to them he pulled them into a hug. Both girls had stopped crying but were gripping onto him tightly in a way to look for some comfort from him.

"You can ring Chad if you want to." Troy spoke to Rachael, she nodded immediately pulling out her cell phone and walking to the other side of the classroom to make the call in privacy.

Troy pulled Gabriella over to his desk where they both sat with her cuddled into his side.

Troy placed a kiss on her head "So how are you both doing?"

Gabriella cleared her throat "I'm doing okay, i'm not so sure about Rachael though, i think it's gonna be a lot harder for her."

"It probably will be, he was at one point the person she thought was the love of her life and she will have had so many experiences with him that it will choke her up."

She looked up at Troy "Do you ever think she will get over it?"

Troy shook his head "It isn't the sort of thing you get over but she will learn to cope with it, she will learn to move on just like you will but it will always be in your heart, everyday will get easier no matter how difficult it is at the moment."

"I think it will be a lot harder for her though, she blames herself."

"For the crash?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, she said that if she hadn't of broken up with him then he would have never drank and crashed his car. I told her that it may have happened even if she didn't break up with him, but i think she still believes it to be her fault."

Troy hugged her closer "It's grief talking, when you lose someone you care about deeply you try to find reason, you question everything you have done to find out if there is a way that you could have stopped it but eventually you learn that there was nothing you could have done, she will come to term with that but it will be in her own time."

"So how come we ended up in here with you and not where everyone else is?"

Troy smiled at her "Mr Matsui realised that it would hit you two harder than the rest of the student body so he said that you two should be alone with a teacher instead of everyone else. He asked for a volunteer and so i volunteered immediately." Gabriella managed a slight chuckle and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you volunteered".

Rachael came back over to them after a heart felt conversation with Chad. Troy and Gabriella immediately noticed that she looked a bit more brighter than before.

"Do you feel a bit better now?" Troy asked her as he watched her take a seat on one of the students desks.

She nodded "Yeah i do, it's still hard but i feel a bit more able to cope with it now."

"That's good" Gabriella said smiling at her.

"Do you to want to leave for the rest of the day, you can go back to my place and i will give you my keys."

"What do you think Rach?" Gabriella asked looking at her friend.

Rachael nodded "Yeah i thought i could handle being here today, but i don't think i can anymore."

"Okay" Gabriella and Troy hopped off the desk and he grabbed his key to the appartment from out his pants pocket, handing it to Gabriella.

"Thanks."

"That's okay, you two take care of each other and i will tell principle Matsui that you have gone home with my permission."

Gabriella and Troy shared a small kiss and they left.

--

When Gabriella got into bed that night she was thankful, she hadn't done a lot to make her tired it was just the emotional stress that she was under making her tired.

Her and Rachael had spent the afternoon watching movies and when Troy came home they ordered a pizza. It had been a hard day but they had all gotten through it together.

Chad had turned up about half an hour after they had ordered the pizza and Gabriella was delighted at the way her friends face lit up when she saw him.

She was extremely glad that Rachael and Chad had gotten together even more so than she was before, Chad was good for Rachael and was definately helping her through all of this.

Turning over she allowed her mind to rest so that she could sink into dreamland.

**Please, please review and let me know what you think, i know this chapter was a bit depressing, i'm not going to do a chapter just based on the funeral so the next one should be a bit more light hearted to read.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you for all of your reviews lat chapter._

It had been a week and a half since Shaun's death and now things were finally starting to look up.

Rachael had stopped blaming herself after much convincing from herself, Chad and Troy that she couldn't have done anything to stop it happening.

She was now a lot happier and seemed to enjoy her life once again.

Chad had told Gabriella that she still cried every once in a while but she was doing good.

She had been in a slight depression for a couple of days after she found out about his death, which for everything they had been through together was probably to be expected, but now that depression seemed to have lifted slightly with the help of her family, friends and boyfriend.

She often talked about the goodtimes and they new she thought about him often, he was her first real love no matter what he had done to her, she had loved him, she never mentioned what he had done to her anymore, she remembered the good times and Chad was there to listen to whatever she wanted to tell him.

He thought he wasn't helping her enough but Gabriella and Troy knew different, he was the one that was holding her together, without him she would probably right now be in a more severe state of depression. He took care of her when she had her crying spells and helped to put her in a better mood by taking her out or simply making her laugh.

He was perfect for her.

Her and Troy's relationship was still doing good, they had gotten even more closer since the day Shaun died and he had been there to comfort her and talk to her all the way through.

Gabriella hadn't been as bad as Rachael was, she believed that everything happened for a reason and therefore there was a reason that this happened, she often tried to figure out the reason behind it and the only thing she had come up with so far was so that Rachael could move on from some of the fear he brought her and enjoy life once again. It sounded silly to her that that could be the reason but it was the only one she could come to so she decided that was the reason.

Shauns funeral was held four days ago and the church had been packed full of people. The school had closed for the day and almost the whole of the school had attended with many of them having to stand outside the church because there simply wasn't enough room inside. Each student wore something blue, which was Shaun's favourite colour and the principle even spoke at the funeral.

They had played some wonderful songs at the funeral and there were roses and lily's everywhere as his Mom had decided that was what she had wanted at her sons funeral. She had decided that simply because that would be what she had chosen for herself and as Shaun died at such a young age, they had never known what he would have wanted.

Chad had been able to go to the funeral as Rachael had introduced him to her Mom a few days previous. At first her Mom was a bit unsure about them because of the age gap but now she had come to terms with it after seeing how good they were together.

The only thing Gabriella hated about the funeral was that although Troy attended he was there as one of Shaun's teachers and not her boyfriend, therefore they could not sit together and he was unable to help her through it. She found that tough, she had sat with her Mom though and they had each shed tears into each others shoulders, her Mom had been a huge support to her and she felt blessed to have such a loving, caring Mom.

Currently Gabriella was dancing around her room singing along to her music, in truth she was extremely nervous and this was a way for her to try and overcome those nerves, today was a big day and she had no clue as to how it was going to turn out.

Gabriella and Troy had decided that it wasn't right to hide their relationship from her Mom any longer and therefore had decided to tell her together, it had been a hard conversation to have because there was a huge chance that her Mom would freak out causing Troy to lose his job and possibly face a jail sentence.

Gabriella had argued that even though she wanted her Mom to know she was to scared to because she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, in the end he had won by telling her that hiding it from her was no longer an option as her mom was getting suspicious to where Gabriella was staying all the time anyway. She new that was true but even now the reality that her Mom could have him arressted was breaking her heart, just thinking that it could come to that made her feel stabbing pains in her heart and slightly nauseated her.

Her Mom now knew that Rachael had a boyfriend and had figured out that Gabriella had not been staying there all the time, her and her Mom had a huge argument over her lying and that is how it came about that Gabriella blurted out that she had a boyfriend, now all she had to do was introduce them and pray to god that her mom understood.

She hoped her Mom did otherwise she would remind her mom of how hypocritical she was being, after all her Mom had been eighteen when she got together with her dad, who was twenty eight at the time, so she held a bit of confidence that her Mom would understand, even if it was only a slight bit.

Her mom's parents had thrown a fit and it had broken her Mom's heart as they threw her out the house, her Mom had never seen or spoken to them since, meaning Gabriella had never met her Grandparents, not that she wanted to anyway after how they had treated her Mom. That was definately something she would remind her Mom of if it came to that.

Looking down she saw her hands shaking. Her mom had never met any of her boyfriends before, well that was mostly because they were one night stands, but still this would be the first time her Mom had ever met a guy that she cared about.

Troy had promised her that it would be okay, but she knew he was just as nervous as her. Both were willing to fight for their relationship though.

Her Mom was excited about meeting him she knew that, her Mom had talked none stop about it, she just hoped the excitement lasted when she met him.

Her Mom was currently down stairs in the kitchen cooking a lasagne for them to eat. She had said that if she was going to meet him that they should have a nice meal so that they could talk casually throughout.

Hearing her phone vibrate she smiled when she saw the name Troy appear on the phone.

Flipping her phone open she answered the call.

_"Hey babe"_

_**"Hey, i'm outside at the minute, should i knock or are you going to come outside"**_

_"Erm... i think it would be best if i came outside and we came in together, is that okay with you?"_

_**"Yeah that's fine i'll see you in a minute then."**_

_**"**__Troy"_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_"I love you"_

_**"I love you too, it's going to be fine okay, i'll see you in a minute."**_

_"Bye"_

Gabriella hung up the phone and put it on the side as she headed down the stairs.

It was show time.

Okay i know it wasn't that light hearted but this was just how it came out, the next chapter will be where he meets her Mom. Review!!


	24. Chapter 24

As Gabriella walked back towards the house with Troy, she felt her heart beating loudly in her chest, it felt like her ears were pounding and she could feel the lood pumping through her. Her breathing seemed to be unnaturaly fast and she was trying to take slow deep breathes just to calm herself down.

She wanted her Mom to know, she really did, it was just that she was terrified of telling her, terrified that she would never see Troy again, terrified that she would never be able to hug him or kiss him again, if she lost him she knew that her world would fall apart.

She would never forgive her Mother no matter what if she sent Troy away.

It was so strange to her that she could feel this in love with one person, he had charmed her and stole her heart in a way that no other could and she doubted that any other man would ever feel right to be with again.

If she lost Troy she would go back to how she used to be she knew that for a fact, she would do it out of desperation to feel close to someone and already she knew that would be a waste of time, no one could compare to Troy, NO ONE!

As they reached the front door, she tugged on Troy's hand and halted him.

Looking at his face she tried to memorize everything about him, this man that she was so completely and utterly in love with could be taken away from her in an instance and she wanted to remember every detail about him, the way his lips would curve to one side when he was nervous and trying to smile at her in reassurance, like now, the way his eyes would seem to glow an even brighter blue when he was looking at her, every line on his face, she wanted to remember everything.

Grabbing his face in her hands she met his lips with hers in a desperate kiss just trying to show him how much she loved him and how much she cared, she knew it wasn't possible, there was so much love inside her for this man that she often felt there was too much and she needed to burst just to let some of it out, to try and cope with how deeply the love for him ran through her veins. She moaned when Troy's tongue entered her mouth and rooted around tasting everything, seeking every corner and crevice that was there and she realised at that moment that all the time she had been trying to memorise everything about him, he had been doing the same to her. With all the worrying she had been doing herself, she hadn't really considered how Troy was feeling about all this, if this didn't go the way they wanted then it would be him that would be facing losing his job and a jail sentence, with that thought she kissed him harder as he slammed her into the wall of her house, she so badly wanted to make love to him, it hadn't been that long ago but to her it felt like years. There hands groped as they tried to feel everything the other was offering to them. They broke away grasping for air, their lips red and swollen from the intensity of the one kiss.

"I...love you." Gabriella gasped out.

"I love you too baby with everything i am, no matter what happens today never forget that." Gabriella nodded as a tear slipped down her face and Troy wiped it away.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked cupping her cheek in his hand and watching as she leaned into his touch, eyes closed.

"I'll never be ready" she choked out "But let's do this."

Heading through the front door hand in hand with Troy she felt like they were going to try for murder, like someome was there with the key to her decisions and her future. She felt so out of control of her own life. It wasn't supposed to be like this she was supposed to be in control of her life no one else and it hurt so badly that she wasn't now, it hurt that she new if her Mom took this badly, she wouldn't be able to help Troy.

She saw her Mom walk out of the kitchen with a happy smile on her face and a spoon in her hand.

It was like time was frozen, her Mom's gaze met Troy's, her smile slowly ebbed away and slowly her grip on the spoon loosened and the spoon hit the floor with a clunk.

**I know you guys hate me but i'm so sorry i just couldn't resist leaving it there. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the long wait for this, it would have been updated but my story Vanessa's virus was removed because it contained real people and they locked my account so that i couldn't update, that is also the reason that the oneshots i have have been removed if they are zanessa, so now there is only Troyella left.**

**When that was done my sister in law went into labour unexpectedly and everything got hectic, so i apologise.**

From the moment the spoon hit the floor everything seemed to freeze and Gabriella felt the dread and unease of the situation in the air. This wasn't good, her Mom was just stood there frozen on the spot, her hand still limp from when she had dropped the spoon. Gabriella started feeling dizzy her worst fear was coming true and she knew it, she was going to lose Troy, history would either repeat itself and her Mom would kick her out or Troy would be sent away, her heart was breaking, she could practically feel it ripping in two as she felt a sob leave her mouth and trails of tears that would probably be never ending if the situation went the way it seemeed to be at the moment, go down her face.

She felt Troy pull her to him and gripped onto him tightly, taking in the comfort his body offered her and breathing in his scent.

Troy rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, he knew that her Mom's reaction had scared her into thinking that thjis was it, that her Mom had already decided on the course of action that would take place. Troy new there was still a good chance that it could but he had also expected something like this to happen, her Mom was in shock, that was definately true, but she wasn't shouting or screaming at them to get out, which he was going to take as a good sign.

"Calm down Gabi, i'm still here." Troy rubbed her back and placed a kiss on her head, looking up he saw her Mom shake away the shock that seemed to be holding her and she smiled sadly at her sobbing daughter.

"Why don't we sit down." Troy tried to loosen Gabriella's grip on him so that they could do just that, but she had a death grip on him and he knew that she wasn't going to let go, she was holding on to him just like she had said she would and she wouldn't be letting go any time soon, with that in mind, Troy picked her up and carried her over to the empty couch, placing her on his knee.

"Gabi, please look at me." When Gabriella made no movement to do as her mother had asked, Troy used his hand to lift up her chin and nodded at her to do as her mother asked, which she did very cautiously.

"Please don't take him away." Troy felt his heart break as she sobbed and choked the words out and watched as her Mother reached over and placed her hand on her knee.

"I'm not going to take him away from you." Gabriella looked at her Mom skeptically but didn't comment. She knew by the fact that they were all sitting there that there was a long talk coming on but the fact that her Mother had just said that had reassured her a little bit that everything was going to be okay, thinking about it she found it quite funny that her Mother hadn't even considered the fact that history would repeat itself and she would follow her Mothers actions of falling for an older man. Maybe that was what her daughter would do as well, she could just imagine Troy if that happened, she chuckled slightly and shook her head to clear those thoughts away, that was to far ahead in the future to even think about right now. Right now the only thing she needed to be concerned with was what her Mother was going to say.

"As i said, i am not going to seperate you two, that happened to me and it is the worst thing in the world when your parents do that to you, i would never do that to you, when you were born i made that promise to myself, and i can already tell by the way you are clinging to him now how much you care for him. Can i ask how old you are Troy?"

Troy looked up from Gabriella and cleared his throat "Erm 24, i'll be 25 just before christmas." He didn't know quite what to expect but shock was definately there when he saw her smile and nod at him.

"See the age gap is even smaller than mine and your fathers was, i would be a complete hypocrit if i scolded you for this, now where did you meet." Gabriella looked at Troy with a worried expression.

"He's my teacher." Gabriella said it so quietly that her Mom almost didn't hear it, when she did she took a deep breathe.

"Okay, i assume you are being careful about not getting caught."

Troy nodded. "We are extremely careful, we don't go anywhere that other students or teachers may go."

"I'm glad you are being careful, this isn't a lecture but i hope you have thought this through, if you get caught you will be seperated and it will tear you both to pieces if that happens, when i thought my parents were going to report my relationship, i nearly died inside, in a way i was more thankful that they through me out instead. You have got to be careful, i don't want to see either of you hurt. You have my blessing with your relationship. What have you thought about for the future?"

Gabriella smiled, her Mom accepted them, she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. "Well after i graduate we will say we got together a month after."

Gabriella's Mom nodded "And what about college?"

Gabriella gulped, this was the conversation she had been dreaded, she knew how much her Mom wanted her to go to college and she wanted to make her mom happy but college just wasn't for her "I'm not going to college." She whispered, she heard her Mom's breathe catch in her throat and felt Troy rub her back reassuringly.

"Why?" Her Mom was looking at her and she could tell by the face she saw that she would have to do some convincing to make her Mom understand. She knew her Mom would need the reassurance that it wasn't because of her relationship with Troy. She knew that her mom would be thinking that because she had never said that she didn't want to go before, now she regretted not mentioning it before, she would just have to make her mom understand.

"It has nothing to do with my relationship with Troy before you ask that, i know i have never told you before that i didn't want to go, but i didn't want to disappoint you, college was something you always assumed that i would do, but that's your dream not mine. I'm happy to go straight into a job, maybe in a few years i will go to college, but i wouldn't know what to take right now, i have no idea what sort of career i want and i'm not willing for you or me to spend money for me to go to college and it be a waste. i promise you that if i figure out what i want for a career that i will eventually go to college, just not now, in a few years."

"What do you think of this?" gabriella's Mom was looking at Troy, Gabriella just hoped that he gave an answer that would satisfy her mother.

"Honestlly, i would love for her to go to college and head towards a career she really wants, but the fact of the matter is that she has no clue what career she wants at the minute, i agree with her completely. We have talked about it a lot and when the time comes and she decides what she does want to do i will personally make sure that she gets to college and achieves what she needs to."

Gabriella's Mom smiled, she was satisfied that her daughter and boyfriend were in all of this together and that everything had been discussed between them. She had worried about Gabriella the last year or so, she had known her daugter had been as she heard kids around the area say 'the schools whore' but she had never known why she had been like that. Over the past few months she had seen a drastic change in her daughter and that she now knew was because of Troy.

She looked at them and saw how in love they were, it reminded her of herself and her husband, they looked at each other with such devotion that she knew if they were ever seperated the two would have broken hearts only able to heal by the other. A love that is so strong no one can break it or get in the way, that's exactly what she saw between them and she prayed that no one would break them apart.

"Okay, let's go eat,"

Troy and Gabriella smiled, they had gotten past one of the obstacles that had to be faced and they came through on top.

Walking into the kitchen they all settled down to eat the lasagne that Gabriella's Mom had made. Through dinner, Gabriella's Mom learned more about Troy and Troy learnt more about Gabriella's Mom. Troy had also been invited to spend the night on christmas eve as it was only a month away and his family lived further away, Troy had immediately accepted the offer loving the idea of waking up with his girlfriend christmas morning. He already felt comfortable around Gabriella's Mom, she was a very friendly woman with a sense of humour and he could see just how easy going she was.

Troy smiled and said good bye to Mrs Montez after the meal was finshed. Taking Gabriella's hand he lead her to the acr after her Mom agreed that Gabriella could still spend some nights at his house as long as she knew where she was.

Troy pulled away from the house and took Gabriella's hand in his as they began the drive back to his place "That went well" Troy stated.

Gabriella smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze "It couldn't have gone better." She replied smiling and utterly content.

**Okay there has been alot of drama lately and because of that i am gonna make sure the next chapter is full of Troyella happiness and yumminess, REVIEW!!**


	26. Chapter 26

When Gabriella and Troy arrived back at his appartment, she headed for the shower whilst he went to make them some pasta to eat.

He had found his breathing and nerves calming down after meeting Mrs Montez.

She was a very pleasant and understandidng woman with a great sense of humour and he could clearly see why Gabriella loved her so much.

She had reacted well once she had gotten over the initial shock and that he was grateful for.

He had half expected her to accuse him of taking advantage of her daugher and he had told her that through dinner, her response is that it was probably Gabriella who took advantage of him, Gabirella had become all flustered when her Mom had said that causing the truth of how their relationship had started to come out.

Troy had thought her Mom might get angry, but she had simply tutted in an amused way and told Gabriella that she was glad she wasn't like that now.

He noticed how easy Gabriell and her Mom had interacted, they had a wonderful Mother/daughter relationship and it had been a lovely thing to watch.

They probably got on so well because they were so similar, Gabriella seemed to act just like her Mom did, there personalities were so close to each others that it was probably a good job that her Mom was so easy going. If not the fights between them would be horrendous with how stubborn they could both be.

All in all he was happy with the way thing shad turned out and he was honoured that he had been invited to spend christmas with them instead of being alone in his apartment.

Grabbing the soap Gabriella lathered her body with it whilst thinking about everything that had happened.

She knew that by no means was there relationship out in the open, no, that was something to look forward to in the future.

People may still suspect that it had started before she left school her and Troy both knew that, however, the good thing was that there would be absoloutely no proof, they would deny everything and Shaun, the one person who could possibly tell all was no longer alive to tell the tale.

She felt a slight guilt when she thought about that, she was still sad about what happened to him, nobody deserved to die in a car crash, it was a horrible way to go but part of her was happy that he wasn't alive anymore because that meant that her and Troy could go on happily and not live in fear of him revealing the truth.

She supposed that it was wrong of her to feel that way and yet she did, she couldn't help that she liked the fact that he was gone.

Maybe that made her a bad person but she didn't care, she cared about her and Troy staying together.

Her Mom had been amazing tonight and it reminded her of the resons just why she loved her Mom so much.

Her Mom had always been understanding, letting her make her own decisions and if the decision she made happened to be the wrong one she knew that her Mom would always be there to help her pick up the pieces.

She felt a bit silly now that she thought about how scared she had been before they went in there, her Mom would never throw her out or take Troy away she should have known that. She supposed that it was the desperation to keep Troy out of jail and with her that made her react the way she did.

Rinsing the soap off her body, she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair letting the smell of the rose shampoo fill her nostrils.

She had been looking forward to a nice, hot relaxing shower all day, she really didn't want to get back out but she knew that Troy would probably be dishing up the food about now and with that thought she got out and wrapped a towel around her body.

After drying off she got a shirt out of Troys draw and pulled it over her head. She loved wearing his clothes, even after they had been washed thay still smelt like him slightly and they were just so soft and comfortable.

Smiling happily she skipped out of the bedroom, through the lounge and into the kitchen, skipping straight up to Troy who had just finished filling their bowls with pasta and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Troy chuckled when he looked down at her and wrapped his own arms around her. She was smiling so big that he was afraid her face might get stuck that way, but the thing that made him smile the most was the sparkle that was back in her eyes.

The past few weeks with Shaun's death and her nerves about telling her Mother had caused her eyes to loose the sparkle that he loved, she had been so worried and he hadn't known what to do to make it all better, he had certainly tried to make it all better, but although she had smiled a bit more he had been unable to get the sparkle back in her eyes until now.

Now he could see part of the fun loving girlfriend that he had missed, a cheeky grin came on his face at just how fun loving she could be, by the end of the night he would make sure that she was naked and writhing in pleasure beneath him.

When she was in this mood she would let herself go and making love was amazing, oh yeah that was definately going to be how the night ended.

"You look a lot happier now."

He brushed a wet curl behind her ear and placed a kiss on top of her head.

She was the only girl he had ever done things like that with. Every other girlfriend it had always been a kiss goodbye and when they were having sex, but with Gabriella he simply wanted to touch her all the time, whether it was holding her hand or brushing her hair out of her face he didn't care, he just had to touch her in some way and he knew that was what she loved, the small gestures meant the world to her and he knew it.

She looked at him and smiled even brighter if possible, a smile that finally reached her eyes "I am happy, i was so scared about what would happen with my Mom and now that it's over and she's accepted it, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, i feel like we can take on the world together."

She definately had a weight lifted off her shoulders, he had been able to see that the minute her Mother had said that she accepted their relationship and he felt it too. "I can tell, your a lot happier and i'm glad, i have been so worried about you the last few weeks that it's nice to see you all smiles again."

Gabriella beamed and cupped his face in her hands slowly dragging his face down to meet hers, she felt his hot breathe on her lips and shivered with desire before his lips met hers.

The kiss was slow and sensual, her lips tingled and she felt her knees grow weak. The kiss deepened but remained at a slow steady pace, his tongue ran across her lower lip leaving sparks along it's way, her mouth opened and their tongues danced together in bliss, only when the need for oxygen was to evident to deny did they pull away.

Her eye's remained closed as she tried to get her breathing back. Surely it was illegal for a man to have this effect on a woman, she was pretty sure that with one touch of his lips on hers he could have her agree to anything, one kiss and she was a mess, a lovely hot mess full of desire for the one who's lips had ignited the fire inside of her.

When her eyes managed to open back up she placed a quick peck on Troy's lips before sitting down at the table to wait for Troy to bring her pasta over.

Troy laughed as he watched her practically skip to the table, her smile was still firmly placed on her face and she looked as though she had one the lottery.

Picking up the two bowls of pasta, he placed one in front of her and sat down on the opposite side with his own bowl of pasta, both quickly digging in.

Troy glanced at the clock, no wonder they were both so hungry, the last time they ate which was at her Mom's house had been one o'clock and it was now seven thirty.

"So, what do you want for christmas baby?" Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Anything as long as i have you."

Troy laughed at that, he honestly was desperate to find out what she wanted though, he knew one thing to get her but he needed some more ideas.

"You have me, what else would you like?"

Gabriella chewed on her pasta whilst thinking about what she did want. Swallowing she looked at Troy and did a little more thinking. "I don't know, i guess i could do with some more perfume but other than that i don't know, Mom's buying me a new digital camera and then she'll probably get me some clothes, just get me some perfume."

"Okay i will get you the perfume but i will get you some other stuff as well."

Gabriella looked at him as he pushed some hair out of his eyes "I don't need alot you know."

Troy looked at her and smiled, he reached across the table and took her hand in his entwining their fingers together "You are going to be spoiled and you will accept that."

Gabriella giggled at the serious look on his face, she couldn't help it he just looked so cute and sexy. "Okay"

Troy smiled and they continued to eat their meal with light chatter through the room, they had decided that in a few weeks they would go and see Troy's parents to introduce them to Gabriella, for now they just wanted to relax and be happy, it would probably be just before Troy''s birthday as his parents would be coming down for a few days for that and Troy didn't want that to be the first time that Gabriella and them would meet.

Gabriella had to admit that when she thought about meeting Troy's parents, the nerves were already settling deep in her stomach, she wasn't quite as nervous as she was when Troy met her mother, the main reason for that being that she knew they wouldn't send their son to jail, they might get angry but they couldn't be that cruel.

She hoped it went as well as it had gone with her mother and that she didn't break down again. She wanted to meet them but she didn't know what they would think about her seducing Troy, after all if it wasn't for her and her ways before, her and Troy would more than likely not be together now.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she decided that she wasn't going to think about that right now, right now everything was going smoothly, her and Troy were happy and still together and that's what mattered.

After finishing their meal they put their dishes in the dishwasher and placed a film in the dvd player.

They snuggled up together on the couch and felt a calm sense of peace wash over them.

This was what they wanted. The everyday things that you do as a couple without the worries and threats of it being taken away from them. The things everyone took for granted but they had to worry about.

Troy really wished that they could walk through the mall and hold her hand, he wanted to take her shopping, she loved shopping, he knew that, but the risk of them being seen by someone who could report their relationship was just to high.

He wanted to have a picnic with her in the park, but that's where everyone in the neighbourhoood went particularly the kids from school. The park was always occupied with at least four people from the school.

Gabriella heard Troy sigh and turned around placing a leg on either side of him so that she was straddling him "What's wrong?"

Troy shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at the worried face staring back at him. He wouldn't tell her what he was thinking it would just bring her mood down and that was definately not what he wanted.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and brought her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her small fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "Just thinking of a list of things to get you for christmas."

Gabriella giggled and them moaned when his lips crashed onto hers with such fierce passion that she thought she might pass out from the intensity of it.

Her mouth opened and his tongue swept in, stroking and searching before engaging in a ferocious battle with her own.

Gabriella's head was spinnning, the kiss was so powerful that her toes were already curling fom the pleasure of it all and shefelt more wetness seep from her core, readying itself for the hard piece of meat that she so desperately wanted to fill her.

She pulled her head away, her breathe coming in short sharp pants.

She flung her head back when she felt Troy begin to lick, kiss and nip her neck, she was in heaven. Her skin felt as if it was on fire, his lips trvalled in a line down her neck to her collar bone leaving a blaze of smouldering skin behind. Gabriella began gasping for breathe.

Gripping his hair in her hands, Gabriella pulled Troy's face back up to hers for a heated kiss as his hands travelled up her shirt and under the lace of her bra where he began to caress and squeeze the full globes.

Gabriella moaned and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling her lips away from his so that she could remove the item of clothing that was keeping her away from the skin and muscles that she longed to touch.

Troy followed suit and raised her shirt, throwing it away from him and not even noticing as it lay sprawled across the top of the television. His lust filled eyes grew a shade darker and his cock hardened even more as he saw the two juicy globes of his girlfriend covered in a see through lacey black bra. Her nipples were stood to attention and his mouth covered the lacy material sucking one into his mouth.

Gabriella moaned and threw her head back, her hands ran over his chest as her hips ground down into his.

At the feel of her movements he released her nipple and a gluttural moan released from the back of his throat. God this girl could do amazing things to him, she was so wanton and womanly, her body was an hourglass frame.

His cock was so hard now that he could feel it straining against the denim of his jeans, god he loved this woman. Bringing his hand around to her back, he unstrapped her bra, sliding it off and throwing it across the room as her teeth nipped and sucked his right nipple.

Reaching his hands to her ass he picked her up and walked them through to the bedroom.

As soon as they reached the bedroom it took no more than ten seconds to strip down naked.

Gabriella moaned as their naked bodies rubbed against each other while rolling around on the now tangled bedsheets.

Rolling on top of him she slammed her lips back down onto his and their tongues stroked and delved through the others mouth at lighting speed.

Troy's hands went to the full cheeks of her ass and h spanked one cheek lightly, enjoying the sound of the squeal she gave when he did so.

Gabriella pulled her mouth away from his and narrowed her eyes at him. Troy chuckled and using his other hand slapped the other ass cheek, moaning when Gabriella squealed and her back arched.

"Stop it." Troy chuckled and rolled over with her. He knew it was turning her on whether she wanted to admit it or not. When he had slapped her ass he felt her juices running onto his thigh, that was all the proof he needed that she really did like it.

Gabriella got lost whe his lips landed on hers, her body always reacted immediately to what he did, so much so that she didn't even realise that Troy had now strapped her wrists to the bedposts with red sash, until he pulled away and she tried to reach out and touch him.

"TROY" He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, he had wanted to do this tonight, she always got frustrated when she couldn't touch him and her cheeks would turn bright red with the frustration. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Calm down baby, it will be fun." He spread her legs and her hips thrust involuntaily when he ran his finger along her core, collecting her juices and bringing them to his mouth, sucking them of erotically. He saw here eyes glaze over with lust and brought his head down to the part of her body that she needed attention too.

He placed lightly kisses all over her core, holding onto her hips tightly so that she couldn't push her hips forward to gain more contact. She squealed and her hips bucked again, pleasurable thrills shooting through her body as he blew all air all along her folds.

"Troy please." Hearing her moan made Troy feel bad and he immediately started to deliver swift licks and sucks to the sensitive area, enjoying the gasps and squeals that it elicted from her mouth.

"Oh Yeah." Gabriella loved the way he made her feel, she had never known this amount of pleasure until she met Troy.

Troy loved the taste and the smell of her when she was aroused, it was a unique smell of her own and he would gladly feast on her juices everyday instead of having dessert after his dinner.

Shoving his tongue into her entrance he began to thrust it in and out, using his nose to rub her clit whilst his hands tickled her inner thighs.

Her breathing sped up and he brought his hand to her clit and squeezed. That was all it took, Gabirella exploded into a mind blowing orgas, stars flashing in front of her eyes.

Not giving her time to come back down from her high, Troy was inside of her in one smooth thrust, the wetness and tightness of her walls that were stretched around his hard cock made him moan in appreciation as Gabriella's breathing sped up once again and her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper.

Gabriella sighed in appreciation as he untied her hands and let them roam his back.

She thrust her hips silently telling him to start moving, Troy obeyed and pulled verything except the tip out and with one hard thrust he was enveloped inside her wet warmth once again.

Gabriella's nails scratched down his back as he started a fast rough pace that hit her g spot everytime. The feel of her walls caressing his shaft was amazing and when she purposely tightened her walls around his dick he thought he would come undone just then.

Gabriella smirked as she distracted him and rolled him onto his back so that she could ride him.

"God Gabi." Her head flew back as her hips worked at a frantic pace, thrusting and twirling, his hard meat caressing her walls intamately, hitting all her most pleasurable spots.

"Fuck." That was about all she could manage when he grabbed her hips and thrust so hard into her she shattered immediately, bringing him with her as they landed in a sweaty panting heap upon the tangled bed sheets.

Gabriella felt boneless, her whole body had turned into a floppy mess and she was sure she would never be able to move again.

Troy cupped her head and brought his lips down to hers.

"That was amazing, i will definately be tying you up again." Gabriella giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Your next buddy" She had finally managed to roll off him and she pulled the sheets over them as they snuggled up together.

"Not a problem." Troy exclaimed. She could tie him up and have her wicked way with him whenever she wanted.

"This is nice." Troy smiled.

This was nice, to be able to relax, knowing that her Mom would not be suspecting anything because she knew the truth was good. They didn't have to worry about Rachael accidently calling her house phone and revealing the truth because the truth was out to Gabriella's Mom and it was a good feeling.

"It is nice. So next week i was thinking we could go and see my parents." He was hesitant in asking as they had only just found the time to wind down as it was.

Gabriella raised her head from his chest as his fingers ran across her back "I thought we were going to wait a couple of weeks."

"We were, i just thought that with my birthday only four weeks away, it would give them plenty of time to get used to it before they came down. We could go next Saturday."

Gabriella thought about it, it made sense. Gabriella's Mom had been so understanding because she had been in the situation herself, so it wasn't quite as hard for her to understand even if it was a bit of a shock at first.

For Troy's parents it may be harder as they were high school sweethearts and couldn't relate to the sitution they were in. She was still fairly sure that they wouldn't report it but that didn't stop them getting angry about it.

Troy had already stated thet they would probably accuse him for leading her on and that he doubted that they would actually say anything horrible to her, he would probably have to speak to his Dad on his own when they found out and she would have to talk to his Mom about it.

"Okay but i have a favour to ask?" Troy looked at her whatever it was she was worried about asking.

"Go ahead."

Gabriella bit her lip and smiled as Troy tugged her lip away from the knawing teeth with his finger

"Okay so i was thinking that my Mom could come with us, she would be able to thelp convince them that what we have right now is real and maybe if they see that she accepts the relationship it would help them get used to it as well."

Troy thought about it, it actually was a pretty good idea. His parents still responded to him as if he were a ten year old child when they didn't agree with something he did, therefore having Gabriella's Mom there might help.

Plus on top of that it would save them having to meet a second time, maybe they would all become friends, okay so that was a bit to much to ask at the minute but it was definately a good idea.

"I like that idea."

"Really?" Troy laughed at the look on her face, she looked so shocked.

"Really, tomorrow we will go and ask your Mom." Gabriella beamed and placed a kiss on his cheek as he pulled her back on top of him.

"You can ask when we go over to dinner."

Dinner, Troy thought hard, he didn't remember anything being said about dinner, mind you if it was when they were eating dinner, her breasts had been handing out of her tank top and he had been drooling, so maybe something was said.

"Huh?" Gabriella had to laugh at the confused look on his face, it was just to adorable.

"My Mom invited you around for Sunday dinner remember and you said you would go."

"Oh yeah." Gabriella laughed at her forgetful boyfriend and snuggled into him more, ready for a worry free relaxing sleep in the arms of the one she loved.

--

Gabriella, Troy, her Mom and her Mom's boyfriend George tooked into a generous portion of beef, potatoes and vegetables the next day.

This was the first time Gabriella had actually met George and although he was there for the first time he fit in like a house fire, he had not judged Troy and Gabriella's relationship and had been happily talking to Troy about basketball before dinner.

He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes and not bad looking for his age. Gabriella had told her mom that she had done well and assured her mom that she liked him and approved of her Mom's relationship.

He had asked Gabriella many questions and she could tell that he was generally interested in her and her Mom's life as he was now to be a part of it.

"So Gabriella, your Mom told me that your grades have picked up really well." George looked at her wit a friendly smile on his face.

Gabriella smiled at the fact that he was acting like a father figure would when talking about grades. "Yeah they have, i messed about a bit before but now i want to get the best grades possible, even though i don't know what i want to do after high school."

"Oh, i wouldn't worry about that, not many young people know what they want to do after high school, i know i didn't, like you i never went to college immediately, i waited two years and that was when i figured that i would like to work in finance. You'll figure out what you want to do eventually."

Gabriella smiled at him and turned to her Mom "Mom i have a favour to ask."

"Oh no, i don't like you favours." Her mom put her glass on the table and crossed her arms, waiting to see what favour she needed this time.

Troy snickered and then groaned when Gabriella hit him upside the head.

"Gabriella dear don't be so violent." Gabriella's Mom said through her amusement. Her hand now covering the smile that had spread across her face.

"It's not like there's anything inside his head that can get hurt." The whole table cracked up when Troy puted and then smiled when Gabriella kissed his pouting lips.

"Okay so what is this favour?" Gabriella turned to her Mom.

"I was wondering if next Saturday you would come with me and Troy to his parents house."

Gabriella looked at her Mom when she cleared her throat "I will come, but you have to let them say what they want to say, i will intervene where necassary and let them know that i have accepted your relationship but that may not make a difference."

"We know we just think it may help if you were there." Troy stated.

"Then i will be there, now Gabriella i need to ask you how you would feel about George joining me, you and Troy for christmas."

"That's fine, if i'm having Troy here you can have George here."

George smiled at Gabriella, his biggest worry was that Gabiella would think that he was trying to take her fathers place but he seemed to not have to worry about that. "Thankyou Gabriella, it means the world to me that you accept this."

"Your welcome." She smiled at him and leaned into Troy as he kissed her head. This was what she wanted, days like this where everything was normal, no hiding, just a nice peaceful atmosphere where all of the worries could fade away.

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter guys. This was just a nice relaxing chapter before it's time to meet Troy's parents.**


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriella had stayed at Troy's on the Friday night as she was a little worried as to what would happen between them and Troy's parents.

She still remained fairly confident that they wouldn't seperate them as they couldn't go to the police about their son, Troy had assured her thta that wouldn't happen and they couldn't stop her from seeing them as they had no control over her.

Still a little bit of worry etched away at her deep in the pit of her stomach. Her stomach had a very light jump to it and she was sure that the nerves would pick up tomorrow.

Rolling onto her side she looked at Troy that was sleeping peacefully beside her. His shaggy hair was in disarray and he had one strong muscular arm thrown over his face covering, the deep blue eyes that were covered by his eyelids. The sheet was only pulled up to his waist revealing his muscular chest and stomach, he was pure masculinity and she smiled. The red hot masculine man beside her was all hers.

Placing her hand on his stomach, she chuckled quietly to herself when his arm that was covering his face came down and his hand rested upon hers. He seemed to always sense when she needed a slight touch even when he was asleep. It was comforting that he did that whilst not concious, she found it helped calm her down immenseley.

The past week had been pure bliss. On Monday night they had drove two towns away and gone for a romantic meal at an Italian restaurant, the night had been perfect, they had ate gorgeous food, shared sweet comments and oggled each other all night until the moment they got home and ravished each other until they were screaming with pleasure that carried on through the night with small intervals for naps. It was safe to say that on Tuesday they were exhausted but completely sated.

Her and Troy had gotten to know George alot better, George was alot of fun and he liked to go and watch horse racing which he had promised to take them all too. Him and Troy had fun playing video games and laughing at Gabriella and her Mom when they _tried_ to play the games.

George was completely taken by her Mom and it was plain for all to see, he would show affection in front of others and helped her out as much as possible. One night they had all been there and George had cooked, he was a fantastic cook and had impressed them all with his kitchen talents. Gabriella was feeling pretty safe that he would be around for a long time and she had no problems with that as she already thought of him like a father figure, he was the perfect addition to the family.

Troy had brought Gabriella a new bracelet that consisted of white gold swirls and pink stones placed in between. It had been a well done gift as she had been getting a's and b's at school and he was immensly proud of the effort that she had been making. Her Mom and George had conspired with Troy and had brought her the matching earrings to go with it as they too were proud of the change in her. Even though George had never seen Gabriella how she was before, he had heard about it from her Mom and was aiming to be the perfect father figure without trying to replace her real father and help her improve the way she viewed things.

Gabriella had already started thinking of George as a father figure, secretly she had always worried that when her mother got a boyfriend, he would not like her and she would not like him. She understood that when some men got with a woman they thought that the woman's children were just extra baggage and she was so thankful that George hadn't seen her that way. He was such a sweet man and she already liked having him as part of the family.

She discovered that George had two children, a girl named Lily who was 14 years old and a boy named Brian who was 15 years old. She discovered that after him and his ex wife got divorced the children had gone with their Mom and moved two New York where their mother remarried.

She knew it hurt George not to see the children and at christmas it would probably be harder for him, but he had her and her Mom now and they would be able to make sure that he had a good christmas filled with good food and laughs. It had always been just her and her Mom for christmas and as much as she had enjoyed their previous christmas's she was really looking forward to this christmas with Troy and George.

"Gabi, go to sleep." Gabriella jumped at the sound of her boyfriends voice and looked to see his bright blue orbs staring back at her with worry in them, she could see a slight frown on his face at the fact that she was still awake at three in the morning.

"I've tried." Troy sighed and pulled her so that she was on top of him and held her tightly to his tanned chest. Gabriella smiled when he did this, the feel of him and her with hardly a millimetre between them calming her down immediately.

"So my beautiful girlfriend, why can't you sleep?" Gabriella smiled as he tucked a stray curl around her hair and lightly began to caress her cheek.

"I don't really know, i guess i'm slightly nervous about tomorrow but not enough to keep me awake, i just can't seem to sleep so i've just been lying here thinking." Troy sighed and looked at her, he believed that she wasn't as nervous as she had been when they had told her Mom, but it was obvious that the slight nerves were what was keeping her awake, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Babe everything will be fine tomorrow, you just need to relax a little bit, lie down on the bed on your stomach." Gabriella looked at him with a curious expression, but did as he had said and rested her head on the pillow.

Troy straddled her legs and began to slowly massage her shoulders and back, at the first touch he knew she was a lot more tense than she wanted to let on. "Relax baby"

Slowly he felt her start to relax and moan when he rubbed a good spot. This was the only way he could think to calm her down, she needed sleep that was for sure.

When they had made love constantly through the night, causing her to have very little sleep, she had been so grouchy. At school he had seen her snap at Rachael and then spend the rest of the day by herself because as Rachael had said to him, she liked the fact that she was alive and if she went near Gabriella she would have probably been dead by the end of the day.

When she had gotten to his they had just relaxed and she had apologised to him for being so grouchy and phoned Rachael to apologise as well.

Continuing to knead her back and shoulders he thought about what would happen tomorrow. At ten o'clock they were going to meet up with Gabirella's Mom and George, who had asked if he could offer them support as well, they had been extremely grateful and accepted immediately.

He wondered how his parents would react. They would be in shock he knew that, but he hoped that they got over it because he had no plans for Gabriella to ever be away from him.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked down to see Gabriella sleeping contently and smiled to himself, gently getting off her and cuddling into her side for a decent sleep.

**Sorry it's short, Is everyone liking this story still?**


	28. Chapter 28

Gabriella woke up extremely early the next day at six o'clock in the morning, all though she was extremely tempted to wake Troy up she decided not to, still feeling bad about the fact that she had woken him up at three o'clock in the morning.

She looked over to him sleeping peaceful and had to cover her mouth to hide the laugh that was threatening to come out at the sight of the drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, Rachael would probably tell her how disgusting it was but she honestly thought it was cute.

Deciding to let him sleep a little longer, she got up and went to take a shower. After a nice long hot shower, she came out smelling of strawberries and cream; a scent that Troy had stated many times that he loved on her. In actual fact she hadn't used it all the time before, she had used jasmine but had decided to try this shampoo as it was on offer and since Troy told her he loved it she had used it ever since.

Her nerves were still threatening to consume her, even more than they were in the early hours of the morning, but she knew that whatever happened, happened. She couldn't decide what people should think of her or Troy and decided that she would stay strong and not break down like she did with her Mom.

She cracked some eggs into the frying pan, she had decided sfter her shower that she would make her and Troy a nice breakfast before they left, it would be a nice little thank you for the amazing massage he had given her. She shivered as she remembered his hands on her body, his hands were magic and she had succumbed to their magic in no time. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Troy was awake and had in fact wrapped his hands around her waist.

She jumped when she felt his lips place a kiss on her neck and put a hand on her chest as if to heklp calm the fast beating of her heart "Mmm you smell good"

Gabriella giggled and turned around in his arms, running her hands through his unbrushed hair "I know what scent you like."

"You sure do" Troy muttered before pulling her into a good morning kiss that curled her toes and made her stomach flip from excitement, their tongues danced a dance so familiar to them, a dance that they knew all the moves to aloowing the other to feel all the love they could give.

Gabriella had to take in a big breathe of air when they pulled apart before she could speak again. "I thought we could do with a good breakfast before we left today."

Troy smiled at her, he knew she was trying not to act to nervous but unfortunately for her, he knew her too well. He could sense that she didn't want to mention her nerves and he would not bring them up unless she began to worry too much. "Sounds good to me, do you need any help?"

"No it's okay you go and sit down while i dish up." Troy nodded and turned aound to got to the table, but not before giving her ass a good squeeze and laughing at her yelp of surprise.

Gabriella plated up all the food and carried the two plates over to the table, both her and Troy ate in a comfortable silence and by nine o'clock they were on the way to Gabriella's house to meet up with her Mom and George.

Gabriella walked into the house along with Troy and had to turn away in disgust when she saw her Mom and George making out like high school kids, it wasn't that she didn't like George she really did, it's just that she really did not need to see this.

Troy saw the look of disgust on Gabriella's face and felt for her, the last thing any kid needs to see no matter how old is their parents making out. Clearing his throat he watched them pull away and immediately blush, there faces where bright red and Gabriella's Mom squeaked out a welcome before scurrying off into the kitchen.

"Hey kids" George's voice wasn't quite as squeaky but his face still remained a lovely colour.

"Hey" Gabriella said before following her Mom into the kitchen.

"So Troy what are your parents names?" George asked as him and Troy went and sat on the couch.

"Jack and Lucy Bolton" Troy stated whilst flipping through the channels with the remote he had found on the couch. His face remained on the television and he completely missed the look of horror on George's face.

Georges face had gone a deathly white as Gabriella and her Mom walked back into the room.

All George could think about was the fact that he knew these people and he would be the last person that they would want to see.

**First i would like to thank the person who gave me the idea to have George know the Boltons as it gave me a fantastic idea for a bit more drama. Unfortunately i can't find the review and if you p.m me i will add your name to my next chapter as a dedication.**

**Also if anyone can figure out how george knows the boltons, i will dedicate the next chapter to you as well.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to**

**Geordie123**

**hally4eva**

**zanessa22**

**vanessalillymontez**

**and two people who were extremely close or got part of the reason correct**

**zaefronlover991**

**jenna101**

**Well done to all of you and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

George's head was spinning, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins and thought it was highly possible that he would faint at any moment.

It was so long ago that the thought of bringing it all up again made him want to vomit. He had moved on from them, he had accepted that what he did was wrong.

It had taken him a long time to get over, he couldn't believe that he had done that to a family, a family could have almost been destroyed because of his and Lucy Bolton's actions.

He had learned that it wasn't just his fault and had made sure that a woman wasn't in any sort of relationship before going any where near them.

In truth he had forgotten about all this until now, he had gotten over the fact that he could never be with Lucy and had met his ex wife Michelle who he had been happy with for many years along with his two children.

How was he going to get out of this? Of course he could use the excuse that he was feeling unwell but he had been fine three minutes ago so it would seem strange that he was feeling unwell now.

He couldn't go and see these people, it would tear their family to pieces once more and he couldn't be the reason for dredging up the past again even though a large piece of him was with the Bolton's.

He looked up to see Gabriella and her Mom now kneeling down in front of him, with Troy still sitting beside him. All three of them looked startled about the fact that he had suddenly changed to a pale, sweating mess.

"You okay George?" Gabriella asked with a soothing voice. It was obvious to her that something was seriously wrong and she worried that maybe he had an illness that he ahdn't told them about.

"I'll be fine, i'm just going to go and get a glass of water." He got up and walked through to the kitchen.

Gabriella, her Mom and Troy watched him walk away "What happened Troy?"

Troy looked at his girlfriends concerned face "I don't really know, he asked me what my parents names were and then he went like this when i told him there names."

Gabriella wondered what the hell was going on, clearly he wasn't ill and there was some sort of bad history between him and the Bolton's but she had no clue as to what it could be, he was such a kind and gentle man and she really couldn't imagine him ever doing anything wrong.

Troy figured that George knew his parents, but how? He had never once been mentioned in the Bolton household, could it really be that bad that no one was allowed to mention his name.

Maria Montez frowned and left the lounge to go and see to George in the kitchen.

--

She found him standing with a glass of water, still visibly shaking.

"So what's going on?" She crossed her arms and her voice was stern.

"It's nothing, i'm fine" He never once looked up to her and Maria had to internally laugh at the fact that he was avoiding eye contact, a sure sign of someone who was lying.

"Don't lie George, you freaked out when you found out who Troy's parents were, now i ask you again, what is going on?" George looked at her and wanted to cry, what would this woman think of him now, she would never look at him the same way again and neither would Troy and Gabriella.

"I think it's best if you all find out when we get there, i would rather not go at all but Troy's parents would still be questioned if i didn't go, so i think it's best if i do." Maria nodded, not at all happy, but knowing she would find out the truth by the end of today, she could wait.

She went back into the living room where she proceeded to tell them what George had said. That there was definately a history between George and Troy's parents.

--

After a four hour car journey Troy, Gabriella, Maria and George were all ready when they finally got out of the car to stretch their legs and relieve their sore muscles.

Troy was still a little worried about what had gone on with his parents and George, he knew it was something bad, that much was obvious. He had been a mess when Troy had told him who his parents were and on the car ride down he had been eerily quiet; only answering a question if someone asked him one and using as few words as possible.

Gabriella had also been quiet in the car but he had suspected that she would be even more so now that she was aware that something was happening with George and his parents.

He knew that she would be going over all possible reasons in her head, just as Maria was probably doing and he certainly was.

"You ready for this baby" Troy sked quietly whilst hugging Gabriella to him and observing the fact that Maria and George were also having a private conversation on the other side of the car.

"Yeah, i know it sounds bad but knowing that something is up between your parents and George has helped to ease my nerves on them finding out about us." She snuggled into his chest even more.

Troy chuckled "Yeah i know what you mean."

"You two ready?" Troy shouted over the car to Maria and George.

They both nodded and followed him to the front door. He knocked once and Jack Bolton appeared almost immediately, pulling Troy into a man hug and completely shocking Gabriella by pulling her into a hug as well.

However as soon as he looked up, his face turned to stone and his eyes turned cold. "What the fuck do you think your doing, your not welcome here."

"I asked him to come dad and i want the truth about what has happened between you, Mom and George in the past." All Troy's dad did was give a nod and storm back through the house.

Gabriella followed Troy and admired the house as they walked through it, most of the wood was a dark mahoghany colour and the walls were all either painted a beige or cream to give it a light and airy feel.

When they approached the living room she glanced at Troy's Mom who just seemed to glare back at her. Her eyes were cold and the welcome had been so different to the one she had gotten off Troy's father.

The living room was also a nice cream colour with more of the dark mahogany wood. Her ant Troy took a seat on one of the cream and light brown striped couches across from his parents.

"I know we have to talk about other things" His Mom said her eyes shooting to George who was stood at the back of the room with Maria "But first let's talk about you two, Troy you could tell us how you met." Although she was smiling at her son, when her eyes turned to Gabriella they shot fire at her and she stiffened her body.

Troy gave a soft smile before starting "Okay but please don't interrupt me" Both Jack and Lucy gave a nod and got comfortable on the couch.

"Gabi was is in my history class, she's one of my students, i know your not going to like that but we are both careful and we both love each other. We have been together for about five months now and i haven't pushed her into anything. We found an attraction and took it from there, we don't do anything to risk our relationship and i just want you to be accepting because i care deeply for her and i want her to be with me for the rest of our lives." Troy entwined his fingers with Gabriella's and looked to her to see her smiling up at him.

"Okay Troy, i'm not saying that i agree with the fact that you started a relationship with an innocent child and if i couldn't see how much she cares for you then i would be kicking your ass right now but i can see she cares for you, am i right Gabriella?" Jack Bolton asked, looking at his sons girlfriend.

Gabriella smiled and nodded at him.

"I don't like it and i will not accept it." Troy's mom stormed out of the room as everyone stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Troy, i will try and get her back in here."

Gabriella and Troy just looked at each other as Maria walked over to them. "Give her time you two, it's a shock for her."

After an awkward silence in the lounge for around ten minute's, Jack and Lucy reappeared.

Lucy ignored both her son and his girlfriend.

"Now you want to know why i hate George, i'll let him tell you." Jack stated shooting a hard stare at George.

"When your Dad was in the army, before you were even born, your Mom was alone at home with your sister who was only nine months old at the time, i met your Mom one day at the local pub where she was having a few drinks with some friends. She was so lovely and bubbly, she never told me she had a husband until after we had slept together. She hadn't worn her wedding ring that night so i didn't know, we had an affair and your dad caught us when he had come back to surprise your Mom with the fact that he had come home early." George looked to Lucy who had her head bent low and was shaking with sobs.

"How could you do that to Dad Mom? George shouldn't have slept with you but you led him on to believe you were single, how could you just forgive her for that Dad? Is that why you left the army?" Troy felt his mind whirring with questions and he felt a certain disgust for his Mom and her behaviour. She had a husband and a baby, how could she have done that to them?

"Yes that was why i quit the army, i couldn't stand the thought of me going back and her doing that to me again, i love your Mom so much Troy and that is why i forgave her, i understood that she was lonely. I didn't however forgive her lightly, she had to sleep in the guest bedroom and it took a lot of long talks, but you see i could have forgiven George for sleeping with her the first time, he didn't know that she was married, but when he continued, even though he knew she was married, well, that's what i couldn't and still can't forgive." Jack said and Troy understood all his reasons.

"Mom do you have anything to say?"

Lucy just shook her head, still avoiding eye contact with them.

"What about my relationship with Gabi?"

His Mom's eyes darted to him and he saw a coldness in them that he had never seen before.

"I will never accept a little slut digging her claws into my son"

Nobody could have expected what happened next, in one quick movement a loud slap sounded through out the room from where Maria's hand had connected with Lucy's face.

"Don't you ever call my daughter that again." Her voice was dripping with venom when she spoke, nobody spoke about her daughter that way.

George pulled Maria out of the room and out of the house to avoid it getting any more ugly.

"I am not a slut Mrs Bolton and after your past actions you have no right to comment, i love your son and if you can't see that it is your problem not mine." Gabriella stormed out of the house after George and Maria feeling a weight off her shoulders. From the moment Lucy had left the room after saying she wouldn't accept it she had wanted to say something. Now that she had she felt a whole lot better.

Inside the house Lucy was still sobbing as Troy glared down at her "You are no longer welcome to come to my appartment, Gabriella is my girlfriend and if you can't accept that it is your problem just as she said. Dad you are more than welcome to come down for my birthday, Mom you are not welcome, just stay away until you can grow up."

After saying goodbye to his Dad, Troy left the house knowing that his Mom wasn't the person he thought she was and that all he cared about was that Gabriella remained by his side.

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

Troy was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white, on the way back from his parents house.

That was definately not how he had expected that visit to go.

His Mom one of the people he loved and trusted more than anything had turned out to be the complete opposite of who he thought she was. As a child his Mom had always been so kind, and loving and had always told them that honesty was the best policy. Well it seemed that she was feeding them a load of bull because she certainly didn't live her life that way did she?

He would have never suspected his Mom capable of having an affair, sure he understood that his Dad being away and her being scared for him would make her lonely, but if she truley loved him then why would she have an affair with George.

He wondered if Julie already knew the truth, had she known and kept it from him as well, no, his sister wasn't like that, but then again he thought he knew his Mom and she just turned out to be a complete and utter fraud. But then again Julie had always been closer to their father so maybe she didn't know, a phone call would definately be in order.

He could see Gabriella looking at him worryingly, trying to work out what would be the best thing to say to him. In truth there wasn't anything she could say, she hadn't known how close of a relationship he had with his Mom before all of this. Sure he had told her how close they had been but unless she had seen their close relationship, it would be hard for her to understand exactly how he was feeling.

He was proud of the way Gabriella had acted today, he was worried that she would break down just like she had done at her mothers, but she had definately proved him wrong. He reached over and entwined his fingers with her, just needing some sort of contact. He smiled when she squeezed his hand, she had been amazingly strong and he felt his heart burst with pride for her.

He inwardly laughed when he thought about the last thing she had said there and how she had stormed out, he had loved that. His mother had deserved what Gabriella had said to her, maybe a couple of days ago that would have been the wrong way to say something to his mother in front of him, but not now, right now she could say whatever she wanted, because he had never been so angry at her in all his life.

He didn't know what he thought about George at the minute, he cetainly didn't blame him for the first time he had slept with his mother, as he had stated she hadn't worn a wedding ring and had said nothing about the fact that she was married so how was he suppose to know that. That was another thing that had pissed him off about his mother, how could she of taken off her wedding ring and acted like she wasn't married with a baby, it didn't make sense to him.

He was angry at George for carrying on the affair once he had found out that she was in fact married with a nine month old daughter. No decent man did that, he could have absoloutely torn the family to pieces and if his dad hadn't been the type of person he was then he probably would have done.

He certainly wasn't about to question George on why he felt it was okay to continue such a relationship at the minute, no if he did that right now, he would blow up at the man and it would get him no where, but he would certainly have a conversation at some point, that was for sure. Once he had calmed down there would be a long conversation with him.

He pulled up at Maria's house and when Gabriella tried to kiss him goodbye he shook his head. He was confused when he saw the upset look on her face before it hit him about what she was thinking "I want you to come back with me."

She nodded and wound the window down on the car door "Mom, i'm going to go back to Troy's."

"Okay sweetie" She replied whilst rifling through her purse in search of the house keys "Are you two coming here for dinner tomorrow."

Gabriella turned to face Troy who shook his head at her "Nah, we're just going to spend the day together, i'll be back tomorrow night."

"Okay, have a nice time"

After making sure that her Mom and George got in the house okay they continued the ten minute drive to Troy's apartment block.

Gabriella looked out the window, her hand still clasped tightly in Troy's, it was such a beautiful night, a night where all the stars had come out and littered the dark sky with their bright wonder. It was such a shame that a night like tonight was also the night when some serious revelations had come out.

Gabriella was still angry at Troy's Mom for calling her a slut, she knew that half a year ago it would have been completely true, but now? she had changed and it was for the better so no one had the right to call her that.

She thought about how Troy must be feeling, she knew that if someone had revealed her Mom to be a complete liar and a cheat she would be heartbroken and wondering where the hell the person she had known for all these years had gone.

He looked so confused and she honestly thought that he might burst into tears very soon. She would be there for him, whatever he needed from her she would do because she loved him and she couldn't stand to see him so hurt and confused.

Both were quiet as they headed up to the apartment but it didn't bother Troy in the least, the fact that she was by his side was providing him the comfort that he needed, he didn't need words, he just needed her.

Whipping his key out of his pocket he opened up the door allowing Gabriella to enter first before throwing it on the cabinet near the door.

Gabriella stopped and looked at him and immediately knew what was coming, her back hit the door and soft, searching lips met hers, slowly ghosting over her plump, willing lips before a ruthless tongue began to invade her mouth in the most erotic way possible. She moaned at the taste of him and shivers ran up and down her spine. He was relentless in his attack on her mouth and his tongue was everwhere trying to drive out more moans from her, then swallowing them greedily.

His hand grasped at her hair, tilting her head back to allow him to deepen the kiss. He loved the way she felt, his whole body was flush against her and he was already hot and hard. Her mouth did the most amazing things to his body, goosebumps appeared on his flesh and when her hands met his belt buckle and she made quick work of removing it, he knew that she was already aware that this would not be gentle, but hard and fast.

He pulled his lips away from hers and travelled down her neck. He felt a possessiveness suddenly overpower his body and began to bite an suck, to leave his mark so that everyone knew that she was his. Maybe the possessive side of him had come out because of what had happened tonight, he didn't know, all he knew was that he needed her and he needed her now.

Gabriella kicked her shoes off and felt his hands suddenly hooked into the side of her jeans and panties.

He didn't bother to unfasten her jeans first, he was in a hurry, he needed this way too badly to take the time to unbutton her clothes. There was a desperation inside of him and he had such a powerful need to be inside her body, with her writhing around and screaming his name.

He tugged his own jeans down and hoisted her up against the door and without any more waiting, he thrust powerfully inside of her hot, wet walls, groaning at the feel of them caressing his hard shaft.

Gabriella's eye's widened when he filled her, the most delicious, pleasurable sensations shot throughout her body. She felt so full and when her eyes connected with Troy's, she nodded her head to let him know she was okay with how hard his thrusts were.

Seeing her nod of acceptance Troy began to pull out and slam back into her at a furious pace that caused everything to blur. He hoped she was okay because it was like somebody else had taken over his body. He couldn't stop to check she was okay, he needed it to badly and was relieved when he felt her legs wrap around him and her hips begin to meet his thrust.

"Troy" Gabriella moaned when a thrust hit the right spot and she felt herself get closer. They were moving at lighting speed and he thrust her hand up against the door. He was taking her so hard that she thought when she finally exploded she might pass out from it all, she was already feeling blinding pleasure and it was building up so fast.

"T..Troy...i" She through her head back not even caring that her head hit the hard wood and she let go at the same time he did. She felt herself become boneless as she screamed his name and when the pleasure finally died down she slumped against him.

Troy rested his head on her shoulder as her body slumped against his. His breathing was coming in short, sharp pants and he felt exhaustion take over from their activities and from the day they had, had.

When he finally found the strength he carried her with him to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed after removing himself from her body. He laughed when he saw that she was fast asleep.

Her head turned to the side and he saw the tree love bites he had left on her body, the possessiveness he had developed had shocked him but she seemed to understand and she had certainly enjoyed what had happened.

He tiredly got onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, tomorrow he would make a phone call to his sister and find out what she knew, if she didn't know the truth already she certainly would tomorrow.

**Okay, i worked really hard on this chapter to make all the emotions right so i hope i did a good job and thankyou for your reviews on the last chapter. Please make me happy and review this one.**


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n- Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. My aim is to get this story finished by the end of November because if it isn't finished by then it will have to be put on hold until May next year, even if it does get put on hold don't panic, i WILL finish it. Anyway keep the reviews coming, they are very encouraging and enjoy this chapter.**

When Troy woke up the next morning Gabriella was still asleep with a content smile on her face. He stroked some hair out of her face and kissed her nose, laughing quietly when her face scrunched up in a cute expression. He decided to let her sleep as it was Sunday and it was only eight thirty in the Morning.

Getting up he had a quick shower and got dressed into some dark wash jeans and a light blue polo shirt before making his way into the lounge.

He decided that now would be the time to call his sister, he was still angry but he had wke up a lot calmer than he had been the night before, but he still didn't want Gabriella to have to sit and listen to the conversation.

Dialling the number he heard his sister immediately answer the phone whilst shouting at one of her children to do as they were told. "Hello"

**"Hey sis, sounds like you have a lot going on there"**Troy took a seat on the couch and sat beck trying to figure out the best way to find out if his sister already knew about their Mom and George.

"Oh yeah, Courtnay has decided that she wants to make pictures on the table with her cereal," He could here Julie's husband Brian in the back ground reprimanding the little girl for messing about.

Troy laughed, he loved his little niece, she was a right madam but she was adorable with her sandy blonde hair and her bright blue eye's. She could make the most adorable little pout with her mouth, that had him melting in seconds. **"Okay so anyway, i phoned to see if the name George rings a bell with our family"**

"Err, no not really why?

**"Okay, my girlfriend Gabi, her Mom has just gotten together with this man George and he and gabi's Mom decided to come with us yesterday to Mom and Dad's house so that Gabi could meet them and he freaked out before we left after asking me who my parents were."**

"Why would he freak out?"

**"I'm getting to that"** That was just like his sister to interrupt him with stupid questions when he was trying to explain something to her.

"Sorry, carry on"

**"Thankyou, okay so he wouldn't tell us why it freaked him out, he just said that we should be told when we got there. When we got there, Dad answered the door and went mad, i told him that i said he could come because i wanted to know what the hell was going on and he eventually let him in. What i found out was that this guy had an affair with Mom when you were nine months old and Dad was in the army."**

"Oh my god"

**"Yeah, i couldn't believe it when i found out"**

"THAT BITCH, Troy i'll call you back later, i'm going round" The call got cut off and Troy out the phone back on the stand.

Well at least he wasn't the only one that had been kept in the dark. His Mom would be terrified when Julie arrived there that much he did know. Julie could be the kindest person in the world but when she got mad, it would be advisable to stay as far away from her as possible.

Getting back up he went to the bedroom to see if Gabriella was awake and found an empty bed. He heard the shower running and decided that he would make her breakfast like she had for him the day before.

Gabriella relaxed under the hot water, her body was sore from last night, Troy had taken her hard, almost brutally but she had never felt pleasure like it. After they had finished she had felt boneless and exhausted in the most amazing way that she still had a huge smile on her face now.

After getting out of the shower and drying herself off she pulled her hair into a messy bun as it was still wet and she couldn't be bothered to dry it, she searched through the draw she kept some clothes in at Troy's house and pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top before padding barefoot into the kitchen where Troy was just serving up some chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning Babe" Gabriella sat at the table and watched as Troy turned around with a smile on his face.

"Morning sexy" Troy placed some pancakes in front of her and gave her a sweet good morning kiss before sitiing down opposite her with his own plate of pancakes.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" She was hesitant about asking the question but she needed to know that he was okay and that he was able to talk to her about these things.

Troy sighed "I don't really know, i feel a bit betrayed and i don't know, i just wish they had told me and Julie sooner, i called her this morning whilst you were asleep she didn't know."

"What did she say?" Gabriella hadn't met Julie yet but Troy had already told her about their relationship and had said that she was fine with it. Since then her and Julie had had phone conversations.

"She was angry, okay well she was a little bit more than angry, she called Mom a bitch, told me she would call me later and hung up the phone so that she could go round to Mom's, i'd hate to be Mom right now." Troy shivered when he said that, he was smart enough not to piss Julie off.

"What do you think she'll so?" Gabriella went and got her and Troy a glass of orange juice as she asked the question.

"I don't know to be honest, with Jules you never do."

Gabriella nodded and sat back down.

"I can't just get on with George like i used to you know." Troy felt a bit bad when he said that. George was the first father figure Gabriella had in a long time and now it was all getting messed up. He wished he could just carry on like he had never found out about the past, but right now, with how angry he was, he just couldn't do it.

"I know you can't, i can't either. I'm scared that he will do the same thing to my Mom, i mean how do we know he never cheated on his ex wife and that's why she took the kids away. I'm not spending christmas with him."

Troy's head shot up when she said that "Oh god i had forgotten about Christmas" Troy rubbed his eyes in an exhausted way "I can't play happy families with him at Christmas either, but we're both going to have to talk to your Mom about this."

Gabiella sighed, god the next couple of weeks were going to be rough.

"Okay i agree, we have to talk to her about it, nut not today, i just want a relaxing day and that does not include telling my mother about our thoughts."

"That's fine with me"

Gabriella smiled and put her plate and glass in the sink. She almost screamed when she felt Troy spin her body back around.

"I want to help you relax" Troy smirked at her and tugged her shorts and panties off.

"Troy" Gabriella giggled as he lifted her onto the counter and raised her legs over his shoulders.

Gabriella braced her hands behind her and her hips bucked when she felt Troy's tongue begin to circle her clit. Bolts of electricity shot through her bodyand she threw her head back.

Troy smirked when her hips bucked and began to gently nip and suck at her nub. he loved her taste, it was the taste of heaven. And her smell, god he could get high off it.

He began to lick all around her folds befor plunging his tongue into her entrance.

"Troy...oooh" Gabriella was shocked that she even managed to getv that out with all the pleasurable sensations running through her body. She felt her mind slowly turn to mush as more wetness slipped out and Troy lapped it up like a starved man.

His finger started to rub her nub as his tongue sped up, thrusting in and out, circling her walls, hitting every spot that made her eyes roll to the back of her head and her legs begin to quiver.

She was close, she felt and grabbed onto Troy's hair to let him know.

When Troy felt grab his hair he sped up his movement until her hips were moving frantically with the thrusts of his tongue.

She felt him pinch her clit and that was it, she came with bright lights flashing behind her and felt Troy licking until every tremor of pleasure died down and he had licked her clean.

Gabriella slumped back against the wall and screamed when Troy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

he headed back to the bedroom and Gabriella giggled when he slapped her but, oh yes, now this was the day she wanted.

**Well what will Gabi's Mom's reactions be when she finds out that her happy family is now falling to pieces.**

**Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**A/N- I wish i owned high school musical but sadly i don't.**

**This chapter has the start of some more drama so i hope you like it.**

Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy at the front of the classroom, she had loved waking up in his arms that morning, she had only wished that they could have arrived together as well. She wouldn't see him tonight so she was extremely glad that he was her last class of the day.

When she had woken up he had still been snoozin contently and she loved it, it had given her time to really look at him and thank god for sending him her way. He was her rock and him along with her Mom were the best support system ever.

She found that when she woke up at her own house alone she missed Troy and the feeling of his arms around her. She never slept as well as she did when he was there with her. She would always text him before she went to sleep just to tell him she loved him and she wouldn't relax until Troy sent her a message back telling her he loved her to.

She had to laugh when she thought about how different she was now to how she used to be. Everyone in this school knew how different she was, many had tried to see who could get layed by her again, it seemed they had started a game with it now, she was never tempted, her feelings for Troy ran too deep for her to cheat on him and she didn't want to anyway. He was the best she had ever had and she certainly wouldn't settle for any less now that she knew how good it could really be.

They had both decided that it would be better for her and her alone to speak to her Mom about the situation with George and about what would happen at Christmas. It was definitely a conversation that she was not looking forward to.

Part of her wished that Troy would be there with her as well but she knew that if he went too her mother might think that they were ganging up on her and that's the last thing that she wanted.

She understood where Troy was coming from, she really did. To know that the man your girlfriends Mom was seeing , was the same man that could have quite easily destroyed your family was a hard thing to accept. It was such a shame that this had all occurred.

Troy and George had been getting along so well, they had played video games together and had many conversations about basketball. When Gabriella had stood and observed them one time, without them knowing, it had seemed that George had really been like an extra friend and father figure all rolled into one to Troy and now all that peaceful home life that had started to be created had just as easily been destroyed.

Although she understood how Troy was feeling, she wondered how her Mom would be feeling right now.

It had taken a long time for her Mom to even look into dating. As far as Gabriella was aware her Mom hadn't even looked at another man until George, since her father had died and now she would not no whether to trust him or not. They hadn't known each other that long and it made sense to Gabriella if her Mom had decided she didn't know whether she could put her trust in that man or not.

Gabriella knew that one of the reasons that her Mom had never looked at another man was because her Mom thought that she would feel as though her Mom was trying to replace her Dad. Gabriella had told her over and over again that no one she brought home could replace her Dad and that she knew her Mom wasn't trying to do that anyway, but her Mom had never listened.

When she had found out that her Mom was dating she had been so happy for her and now, she just didn't know what to think. She loved Troy more than life itself and when someone you love so much is hurting it hurts you as well.

She looked up from her essay to see Troy marking some papers at his desk. He looked so sexy today in his black slacks that defined his hard, well muscled thight and long legs, his shirt was a baby blue that made his eyes stand up even more and looked fantastic against his tanned skin.

Despite how good he looked, she could tell that everything that had happened in the past few days was getting to him. His sister had rang back later Sunday evening and had told Troy about the massive argument that she had had with her Mom. Julie and Troy's Mom had apparently just stared at her with a cold look. That had disturbed Troy, his Mom had never been a cold and unfeeling woman and it had made him wonder what the hell had happened to the woman he loved so dearly.

Gabriella and him had talked about it long and hard but none of them could figure it out. Neither one of them could pin point an exact moment to define what turned a gentle woman in to such a cold, hard bitch.

It hurt Troy deeply, she could see that in his eyes, it was like he had given up with her already when it had only just begun. Gabriella had urged him to keep trying, to find out what had suddenly changed in his Mom's life and when she had gotten no response she had simply left it at that.

He needed to work it out in his own head and she wasn't going to sway his decision any way. It was his choice on what should happen with his relationship with his Mom and she would respect whatever path he chose to take just like he would for her if it was her in his situation.

As if sensing her eyes on him Troy looked up from his paper work and there eyes connected, chocolate brown met deep blue and just that look alone was enought to let the other know that they were there for them. When the look was over they both looked down at their work.

Gabriella sighed when she looked at the essay she was supposed to be writing in front of her. So far she had managed two lines. It was a good thing that this was to be homework as well or Troy would have gone mad. He was still very stern with her about her studies and now that she worked harder he didn't help her quite as much, he checked over it when she handed it in and reported back to her on what could have been done better for next time and that was about as much as he helped her now.

Gabriella couldn't have felt more relieved when the bell rang and she started to put her things away as slow as she could to stay behind and see Troy.When the last student had left the classroom Troy walked over and sat on Gabriella's desk. He chuckled when she groaned and buried her face in his lap.

Troy stroked her hair "What's up beautiful."

She lifted her head and just looked at him for a while before rubbing her temples "Well obviously I'm not looking forward to how this conversation with my Mom is going to go and it doesn't help that i have a major headache."

Troy smiled sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her. The plan at the beginning had been that he would go along for the conversation as well but they had decided against that as it would more than likely be a hard conversation for her Mom to have in the first place and it would be much better for her to just have that conversation with her daughter.

Troy felt sorry for Maria he really did, he understood that getting a boyfriend had been a long and difficult process for her and that she had struggled for a really long time to understand that because her husband was dead and she was a widow that it would not mean she was being unfaithful.

It would be hard for her to realise that the first man she had trusted and accepted into her family life since the death of her husband was also the man that had come between her daughter's boyfriend's family. He only hoped that if she broke up with him, which he was secretly hoping she would, that she would not give up on love again all together. She was a sweet woman and she deserved to have someone in her life that could love and cherish her like he did Gabriella.

"It won't be too bad i don't think, to be honest if anything i think she will be more sad about the situation than angry about it." He placed a kiss on her fore head and watched as she moved her head away from his chest to look at him.

"Your right i don't think she will be angry, but I'm worried about her still, she needs someone other than me in her life." Troy nodded in understanding.

He had a feeling that him and Gabriella were having the same thoughts,she thought the same as he did, that her Mother needed some happiness and if George turned out to be nothing but a liar, well then she would most likely sacrifice her happiness just because that one man had let her down.

Troy had learnt that Gabriella's Mom was no where near as outgoing as her daughter, Gabriella had got that trait from her father, she didn't go out much and the only times Troy had known her go out was when she went out with George. this was sure to be a huge blow to her self esteem.

"I think she'll come through in the end no matter what and i promise you that if she gets herself into the rut that she was in before we'll help her until she is happy."Troy's voice was completely positive when he said this and it was enough to brighten her spirits up a little bit.

She should have known that Troy would help no matter what and everything he had spoken had been the truth. Her worries about having a conversation with her Mom were more because she was afraid of what her Mother would think of herself. Her Mom was so kind and gentle and understanding, Gabriella didn't want to see her hurt, she couldn't bear it.

Her Mom always put everything she had into what she did and that included her relationship with George.

Oh George, what did she think of George right now. God her mind whirred with thoughts about that man and it caused her head to throb even more. She had seen George for the first time and he had seemed like such a sweet man, the fact that he had been with Troy's Mom proved to her that that was in fact not the case.

Sure she knew that you should hear people out a bit more and that when it was such a long time ago she should accept that he might have changed but she couldn't do that. If he could sleep with someone that had a husband and nine month old baby what would stop him cheating on her Mom? That's where her concern lay and although she knew it was wring to judge someone based on one mistake, she couldn't help it, she cared about her Mom too much to just sit around and wait for George to do something to her.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella stood up and picked her things up. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck"

Troy nodded and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft and sensual kiss, no tongues, just soft plump lips ghosting over each others, sucking and caressing together in an act of comfort and love.

Gabriella rested her head against his as she pulled away from the kiss, staring into his deep blue eyes "I love you."

"I love you too" Troy rubbed her back and watched as she struggled to pull away from him. He wondered what was going on, she just seemed so exhausted at the minute, her eyes looked tired and her body was slightly slumped. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah, i just need to get rid of this headache and get some sleep." She sighed as she thought about how tired she felt at the minute, she had never been this tired in all of her life. Mybe all of the stresses they had been through lately was finally getting to her.

"Okay Babe. Go to bed when you finish talking with your Mom and relax, i'll call you before school tomorrow morning, okay?" Gabriella nodded and with one final kiss goodbye, left the room.

Troy watched her go and sighed, he hope she took his advice, she really did look like she needed the rest. She had seemed fine yesterday, full of life and happy, but today she seemed down and . Maybe it was just a bug, there was a lot of sickness bugs and colds going around at the moment so it would explain why she was feeling so drowsy.

He just hoped that the conversation with her Mom wasn't too stressful.

--

After the fifteen minute car journey home Gabriella was even more nervous than before. It was weird to her that she was so nervous, yes her Mom may not like the conversation that they were going to have but it was no where near as bad as what could have happened when her Mom found out about Troy. Thinking about that made her relax a little bit. Her Mom had taken that okay so why should this be any different.

Putting a small smile on her face she walked through the door and called out to her Mom, she heard no response which was strange she was sure that it was her Mom's day off.

Walking into the kitchen she took a look at the calendar where her Mom always circled her days off for Gabriella. It made it easier for her to arrange nights to spend with her Mom and they would make sure that they did at least once a week. Yes today was circled so it made Gabriella wonder once again where she was. Her Mom was usually home on these days and they would eat early and watch after catching up on what had happened in each others lives.

Sighing Gabriella poured herself a glass of water and got some painkillers out of the kitchen cabinet. Her headache was slowly getting worse and everything that was happening or had happened was finally beginning to weigh down on her.

After taking her headache pills she decided to made herself a sandwich, she couldn't focus on anything around her and her eye's felt blurred. She decided that the sandwich could wait, all she needed now was to lie down and close her eyes.

Walking into the living room she lay on the couch and closed her eyes, the softness of the couch and the warmth of the room lulled her to sleep immediately.

--

Gabriella could feel someone shaking her, her eyes were still closed and she was fighting hard against having to open them and face bright lights again. Her head was much better but she still felt like she could sleep forever. The shaking continued and she really felt like smacking whoever it was that had decided to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

"Gabi" Gabriella heard her name being called through her sleep filled haze and immediately recognised Troy's voice, why was Troy here? they weren't suppose to see each other again until tomorrow.

"Gabi, Baby, i know your tired but i need you to wake up" Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and blinked to get them to focus. When the glaze over her eyes disappeared she saw Troy looking down at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Troy?" Troy sat down on the couch and helped her to sit up. He knew that she was still tired but the news he had to tell her just could not wait and he was not sure what her reaction would be.

"Yeah it's me." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head, breathing deeply he tried to focus on what it was he had to say to her.

Gabriella saw the worry on his face and the concern in his eyes. Looking at the clock she realised that it was seven o'clock which meant that she had been home for three hours already and her Mom still wasn't back. Then it clicked the worry on Troy's face, he looked like he was pained by what he had to tell her. Oh god her Mom was her support system, she couldn't lose her.

She needed her Mom "My...Mom" She managed to gasp out.

"Gabriella shush, your Mom's fine...it's Rachael, she's at the hospital and she wants you there, she called your Mom because she couldn't get in touch with you." Gabriella had no time to breathe a sigh of relief before her brain registered that her friend was in hospital, oh no, what had happened, she was about to ask when Troy continued "Your Mom left a note on the fridge for you, she had to work late but she is going to meet us at the hospital."

A tear ran down Gabriella's cheek "What happened to her?"

Troy rubbed her back and sighed "She..."

**Another cliffy, i know you all hate me for it. I'm really trying to get this story going and to a point where i can get all the stuff i wanted to into the story before i have to give up at the end of November, as i said in the last chapter if i don't get it complete by then it will be continued in May 09.**

**Thank you for the reviews they mean the world to me.**

**let's see how many reviews we can get for this one as i didn't get as many last chapter.**

**Also please tell me anything you would like to see happen in this story and i will do my best for you. I have a bit of an outline as to where this story is going but any ideas would be helpful even if i don't get to use them until later on in the story.**


	33. Chapter 33

"She's had a miscarriage Gab's" Gabriella's mouth hung open in shock, a miscarriage? When the hell had she gotten pregnant and why didn't Gabriella know about it, they had told each other everything. But then other than at school Rachael and Gabriella had hardly seen each other, both occupied with spending time with their boyfriends.

The guilt settled in when she realised how much she had allowed her and her best friend to drift apart.

After everything they had been through together they had drifted apart. Gabriella vowed to herself that she would fix their friendship and they would be there for each other like they always had been. There was no excuse for them not to spend time together really after all there boyfriends were best friends as well so it wouldn't be hard for them to get together.

She felt ashamed with herself when she realised what Rachael must have been through with finding out she was pregnant and then suddenly losing the baby, she couldn't have been that far gone, her and Chad had been together for twelve weeks now and in those twelve weeks Rachael had been through hell and now she had to suffer another traumatic experience. It seemed so unfair that someone so young had been through so much.

But life wasn't fair Gabriella knew that and at the moment the unfairness of life seemed to be affecting Rachael the most. Her life had been so traumatic lately and the girl needed a break. She had only just gotten over what had happened with Shaun and now she had to try and cope with losing a baby as well.

What else was to come? she didn't need to see Rachael to know that if anything happened after this it would be her downfall. Sure Rachael was strong but no matter how strong a person is there is only so much they can take before giving up.

Gabriella actually felt guilty that her life was going just right. Sure she had to try and hide her relationship with Troy but that was nothing compared to what Rachael had been going through and was now going through. It really did seem like a walk in the park for her and a visit to hell for Rachael. It was all just too cruel.

Troy watched Gabriella in silence as she sat frozen on his lap. He knew that she was in shock, he was too.

When Maria had rang him up and told him he had thought she was joking.

Briefly he wondered if Gabriella had known but seeing the shock evident on her face as she tried to process her thoughts proved to him that she hadn't known a thing.

Just as Gabriella had done, he realised how little time he had spent with his bestfriend recantly and couldn't believe it. He would talk to Gabriella and they would sort out what was to be done. Maybe they could arrange one night each week for them all to get together.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Gabriella asked Troy as she came out of her shock and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't know a thing, i couldn't believe it when i got the phone call. We have to go, Rachael is asking for you." Gabriella nodded and stood up, slipping her shoes on and walking out the front door.

Both were quiet as they got into the car, each were lost in there own thoughts, pain and sadness for their friends loss thrumming through their bodies.

Losing a baby was a terrible thing, some people thought it didn't matter because you never met the person, but really that fact made it even worse. You never got to see what they would look like, to hear what they would sound like. You lose someone that you never even had the chance to get to meet in the first place.

Gabriella knew all this was true, her Mom had spoken to Gabriella about it before, before Gabriella had been concieved her Mom had been pregnant and she had lost the baby at ten weeks, her Mom had told her how much the grief had consumed her and how much she had neglected herself afterwards. They had nearly never tried again after that, the fear of losing another baby too much for her mother.

She smiled when she thought of what made her Mom try again, her mom had been reading one of the womens magazines she had brought regularly and in that magazine had been an article about a woman who had miscarried three times, she had spoken about her grief and the losses of each baby, she had said how they had decided she had stopped trying again only to discover that she was pregnant again to which she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

That story had helped her Mom and if it came to it she would use that story to help Rachael.

When they pulled up at the hospital Gabriella looked around and realised that they were just outside the doors instead of in a parking space for them to both get out. She looked over at Troy who managed a sad smile at her "You'll have to go on your own, anyone could be in there and we can't risk them seeing us, it would be too suspicipus."

"Yeah i suppose your right." She spoke it so sadly that Troy wished they could just say sod everyone else and he could go in with her but he knew that that couldn't happen. It was too risky and if they wanted to stay together they just couldn't take those risks.

"I'll come back and pick you up later just text me when your ready to leave." He cupped her cheek, softly rubbing his thumb over the smooth as silk skin.

"Okay" Gabriella looked around to make sure there was no one she knew around and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Troy smiled and watched as she left the car. He knew that he could have just said that he was Chad's friend if anyone asked but to him it was still too much of a risk. He wanted to be there for his friend and he would make sure that he got in touch with him to help him through this but at the same time, as selfish as it may sound, his top priority was protecting his relationship with Gabriella.

Troy watched Gabriella until she had safely entered the building before pulling away.

Gabriella entered the hospital and the smell was the first thing she noticed. The smell of cleaning products that made everything seem to unaturaly clean and the smell of medicine. She hated these places, everything about them reminded her that this was where grief and pain was suffered. The only time anything good came out of going to the hospital was for women in labour, but it still started off with pain.

She hated this place, she was so small when her father died but her last and only memory of him was him on a bed being wheeled into an operating theatre, the operating theatre where he died. She presses the button on the elevator and walked in when she heard the ding noise to signal it's arrival at her floor. She supposed her hatred of hospitals had stemmed from that moment.

She could remember her Mom telling her that the nice doctors were going to make her Daddy better, but they didn't and ever since then she hated stepping one foot inside a hospital for fear that the person she was there to see would never come back out again. it was a horrible feeling, one that she hoped would pass as she got older but it didn't, if anything it got worse.

When she arrived at the floor Rachael was on, she immediately saw her Mom keeping watch for her. She was extremely glad to see that George was not with her and it reminded her of the fact that she still needed to talk to her Mom about that, but it could wait for the moment.

At the moment her best friend was suffering and needed her that was what she had to focus on. She couldn't relate to what Rachael was going through, she could only imagine the pain and longing she must be feeling.

Her Mom turned and it looked like she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Gabriella. Gabriella was startled when her Mom came and wrapped her in a big, bone crushing hug. She found herself clinging to it, hoping that this huge hug she was recieving would give her the strength and the courage that she needed to help Rachael.

Pulling away from the hug she asked her Mom how Rachael was doing as her Mom led her to a seat out side of the room.

Sitting down she listened carefully to what her Mom was saying to her. "She's doing terrible, i honestly think that is the only way i can put it, her parents are in there with her and Chad at the moment, they had no idea that she was pregnant either, Rachael had said that they only found out a couple of weeks ago."

Gabriella thought about the fact that her friend had known about it only a couple of weeks. It didn't make it any less painful, she just couldn't understand why no one knew about it. Maybe Rachael was worried about the way people would react. Gabriella felt herself becoming quite desperate to know why, but she wouldn't ask until the time was right, how much she wanted to know didn't matter, the only thing that mattered at the moment was Rachael.

"She was eight weeks pregnant" her Mom continued "She had just gotten home and when she went to the toilet she found that she was bleeding and phoned Chad to bring her to the hospital, but it was too late, she had already lost it."

Gabriella nodded. God this was horrible, the poor girl had been through enough, how much more pain was she going to have to suffer? She didn't deserve this, she really didn't. She would have made a good Mom, Gabriella could just picture her carrying around a cute little baby with big fluffy hair like Chad's, she would have spoilt the baby with love and affection, it would have been such a cute little family.

Gabriella heard the door to Rachael's room open and watched as her parents, Mark and linda, came out of the room followed by Chad. Chad spotted Gabriella and she saw relief pass over his face at seeing her "She want's to see you, she won't talk to anyone else about what's happened."

Gabriella nodded and stood up giving Chad a hug. She felt her shoulder become damp and knew that Chad was crying, she hugged him tighter, trying to comfort him as best she could. A hug and a few words were all she could offer. In a situation like this there was nothing anyone else could do to help you other than listen and be there for you, you had to get through yourself and realise that nothing could have been done to stop it.

Chad let go of Gabriella and let her go.

Gabriella took a deep breathe and walked into Rachael's room.

Her heart broke at what she saw, Rachael was lying on her side facing the wall, huge tracks of tears were rolling down her face and causing her body to shake with each cry that came out.

She was clinging to a blanket which Gabriella immediately recognised, it was a baby blue one with clouds and a son on it, it had been Rachael's safety blanket when she was younger. She had carried it around everywhere with her up until she reached high school. Her Mom had tried to take it away from her once, she was nine years old at the time. Rachael had cried and screamed until she made herself physically sick and in the end Rachael's Mom had had no choice but to give in and allow Rachael to keep the blanket.

"Rach" Gabiella's voice was soft, trying not to alarm the heartbroken girl in the bed. Rachael turned to her and Gabriella saw how red her eye's were, her face looked sore from all the crying she had done, her eyes looked so sad and defeated and Gabriella felt her heart break for her friend even more.

Rachael held her arms out to Gabriella and Gabriella ran to her, pulling her into a tight hug. It took fifteen minutes of Rachael crying hysterically, Gabriella whispering soothing words in her ear and rubbing her back brfore Rachael manaaged to calm down enough for them to talk.

Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed "It's not your fault, you know that don't you?" Gabriella asked still rubbing her friends back.

Rachael looked angry and Gabriella had no idea why "Obviously it is my fault, everything seems to happen to me, i must have done something really wrong to deserve all of this."

"Rach this was no ones fault, no one could have prevented this." Gabriella kept her voice calm, she knew Rachael was angry, that was to be expected, anger and sadness often mixed together and Rachael needed to do whatever helped her even if that meant screaming and shouting.

"I just... i know it wasn't planned but i had gotten so excited...i pictured this little baby in my arms looking up at me with such an innocent expression, i had just got use to the idea and now it's gone, there's no baby left because my body rejected it." Rachael burst into another round of heart wrenching sobs and Gabriella held her, rocking her back and forth, there was nothing else she could do.

"I'm sorry to keep crying all over you" Rachael spoke quietly as she pulled away.

"Hey, you can cry all over me as much as you want to, there's nothing to be sorry for." Gabriella wiped Rachael's cheeks with the edge of her sleeve.

"Thanks Gab's i relly needed you, i've missed you lately." Rachael looked at her with a slight twitch of the lips, it wasn't quite a smile but it was something.

"I know honey, i've missed you too, when you feel up to it, we'll do something, just me and you" Gabriella smiled at her and she saw Rachael's eye's light up at the idea.

"Yeah, i'd really like that, maybe we could have a major shopping spree or something."

"That's fine with me and then we could watch a movie at mine or something." Gabriella went along with it, she knew Rachael was changing the subject, but perhaps at the minute that was what she needed. Everyone had been trying to talk to her about the miscarriage and maybe right now she didn't need to discuss it with evreyone.

Racahel lay back on the bed with her arm covering her face "Are you tired?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, could you stay with me until i fall asleep." Rachael asked her timidly. She knew it sounded babyish but maybe if someone was there with her she wouldn't analyze the situation as much.

"Of course. I'll just be in the chair nect to your bed." Gabriella got off the bed and watched as Rachael lowered her arm and pulled the blanket to her stomach, she held it with a white knuckled grip. She watched as her hand flattened on top of her blanket as if protecting the baby, before sadness washed over her face as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

Gabriella sat in silence and watched as silent tears ran in waterfalls down Rachael's face and she cried herself to sleep. Gabriella got up and placed a kiss on her best friends face before leaving the room.

She met four eager faces as she exited, Chad, Rachael's parents and her Mom were all looking at her expectantly as she took a seat outside the room again. She didn't know what to say to them to make them feel better, she couldn't tell them that Rachael would be fine because she honestly didn't know if she would be. The girl had looked more defeated than Gabriella had ever seen her, she wanted to make everyone feel better but she just didn't know how.

"Did she talk to you?" Gabriella looked up and into the concerned face of Chad.

She could imagine the terrible pain he must have been feeling, not only had he lost his child but his girlfriend wouldn't talk to him about it. Everyone seemed to be so focused on Rachael that they had forgotten about Chad. Sure you couldn't see the physical pain because there was none, but the emotional pain he was feeling was written all over his face. He had no one to talk to and she hoped that he would see Troy, he needed someone to vent to and it had to be someone he was close to, he needed his best friend just like Rachael did and it made her feel guilty that the reason Troy wasn't here was because they had to hide there relationship.

She knew that Troy not coming in was the best thing to do because anyone could sppot him with her and he could face a prison sentance but it didn't make her feel any less guilty about the fact that he wasn't really there for his friend at the minute.

Gabriella came out of her thoughts and answered the question that Chad was patiently waiting for her to answer "Yeah a little, not too much, she blames herself, i didn't get to find out much more than that because she changed the subject, i don't think she's ready to talk about it at the minute."

Chad sank down to the floor and rested his head on his knees "It's not her fault." he said shaking his head and trying to hold back a sob.

Gabriella went and sat down on the floor in front of him "I know that Chad we all do, but she can't see that right now, she'll learn to accept it, she just needs time, why don't you go and see Troy you need to grieve as well."

"What about Rachael?" Chad looked up and Gabriella could have cried herself when she saw the first of many tears leak from his eyes.

"She'll be fine. She's sleeping right now. I know you don't want to leave her but you need to take care of yourself as well."

"She's right Chad, your grieving too" Linda spoke softly.

"We'll stay here so she won't be alone don't you worry" Rachael's Dad added.

Chad nodded and after everyone said goodbye to him properly he left to find his own way to grieve.

"Do you need us to stay?" Maria asked Linda motioning to herself and Gabriella.

"No you can go, thank you for everything you too." Gabriella hugged Rachael's parents goodbye only now realising that they had lost a grandchild and that they were having to watch there only daughter suffer.

It must be extremely difficult for them Gabriella thought as her and her Mom left the hospital, to see their daughter in so much pain. Hopefully they would be able to help her get through this though.

--

After many goodbye's and a silent car ride home, Gabriella was relieved to be back in the house. It was probably the wrong time to bring it up but Gabriella felt that the day couldn't get any worse and so decided to just speak to her Mom about George tonight. "Mom we need to talk."

Maria nodded and sat down opposite her daughter "This is about George isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded and took a minute to decide how to start the conversation with her "Erm how is your relationship going with him at the moment?"

Maria sighed and Gabriella watched as her Mom played with her fingers. "Not great as you can imagine."

"Are you still a couple?" Gabriella asked tentatively.

Maria shook her head "No, i don't feel that i can trust him enough to stay in a relationship with him."

"I'm sorry Mom" Gabriella felt bad, as much as she didn't want her Mom to be with this guy, she could tell how much it affected her.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about, it's not you fault."

"I know i just wish it could have turned out better for you." Her Mom came and gave her a hug.

Maria pulled away from the hug "It's fine, we are going to remain friends and maybe if i can learn to trust him completely we will give it another shot."

Gabriella frowned at her Mom "Do you really think you can trust him after all of this."

"Maybe not now, but eventually" Mariea said and Gabriella didn't miss the wishful look in her eyes or the small smile that lit up her face.

"Mom..."

"Look Gabriella i know that Troy may have problems with him but i will remain friends with him until i figure out what he is really about, people do make mistakes you know, god knows you've made plenty of them but i haven't abandoned you have i?"

Gabriella couldn't believe the words that came out of her Mothers mouth or the venom in her mouth when she spoke them. "Why are you being like this Mom?"

"Because Gabriella you are judging the man because of one mistake he made and it makes you sound like nothing but a hypocrite"

Gabriella shot off the couch with her hands on her hips and a furious look on her face "What about you, you have broken up with him because of that mistake."

"But i haven't given up on him all together, look Gabi, i'm really not in the mood to argue with you, this has been an exhausting day and we both need a good nights sleep." Maria stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"What about Christmas?"

Maria stopped and turned around. "George will be here just like we decided, he is still a friend and he has no one to spend it with."

"If George is here i won't be." Maria sent Gabriella a dark look, one that Gabriella had never see before.

"Fine, if you don't want to celebrate with your Mother that's your choice but it won't change the fact that George will be here Christmas morning." With that her Mom turned around and walked up the stairs leaving Gabriella stood there in absoloute shock.

--

"I just don't know what to do to help her" Chad spoke to Troy taking another huge gulp of his third beer.

Troy looked at Chad, he was a mess. He was hurting for the loss of the baby but he was also hurting because Rachael wasn't talking to him or allowing him to help comfort her. Troy would have felt exactly the same way if it was Gabriella pushing him away but he knew at the same time nothing would comfort Rachael right now and she didn't want to be swarmed by people saying words that wouldn't change a thing.

"She'll come round, she just needs time to let all this sink in and to grieve." Troy shouted back to Chad, ewalking into the kitchen to get him his fourth beer of the night. Chad would definately be staying on the couch tonight that was for sure.

"I know but i want her to be able to talk to me about it...thanks dude." Chad accepted the beer Troy was offering him and once again began to gulp it down like it was a glass of water.

"Maybe right now it's too much for her to see you in pain." Troy took a seat and sipped his beer slowly.

"She blames herself, i think maybe that's why she's struggling to see me because maybe she thinks that it is her fault i'm upset and in pain right now."

Troy thought about that, it made sense. From what he knew about Rachael in the time he had known her it was just the sort of thing that she would think. It would be just like what happened with Shaun. She saw it as her fault that he died because she had broken up with him, she tried to put all the blame on herself and it would take a while for her to accept the fact that she couldn't have prevented this.

"It sounds like her, i think you just need to leave it tonight, let her rest and in the morning be there for her again."

"I know your right it's just so hard to do that, i love her and i hate seeing her like this." Chad sounded broken, like a man that was fighting to stay in control but quickly losing the fight.

Troy clapped him on the shoulder "I know you do man, but at the moment the best thing you can do is just give her some time to sort it out in her own head."

Chad nodded and once again downed his beer motioning for Troy to get him another one.

Troy sighed, he knew his friend was just getting drunk because of the pain he was feeling and he knew that he should be stopping him but right now it seemed to be the only thing the guy wanted so he wouldn't stop him.

After giving Chad his beer they sat in a comfortable silence until Chad spoke up again.

"It wasn't planned you know"

Troy looked at Chad "I know"

"It doesn't make it hurt any less though, we were both just starting to come around to the idea, we even talked about places to live so that we could all be a family, we were going to tell everyone when she reached twelve weeks and she had her first scan."

Troy didn't know what to say, it was hard because he had never been in that situation before and so he couldn't relate, he didn't want to come out and say something stupid so he just listened.

"I had started to picture it all in my head me, Rachael and a little baby in a cosy little house, i pictured Christmas's being more magical because there would be an excited little tyke there." Chad through his head back against the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"It's all gone" Chad shouted out as he began to cry again.

Troy let him cry it out, it was the best thing to do.

--

Troy lay awake in his bed an hour later. He couldn't sleep. It didn't feel right without Gabriella there. His mind whirred with thoughts of her and how the conversation went with her Mom to Rachael and Chad.

He heard a key turn in his door and jumped out of bed, he walked quietly in to the living room as not to disturb Chad who was snoring loudly on the couch.

Looking towards the door, he saw his beautiful girlfriend look back at him. He opened his arms to her and she ran to him, immediately he knew that the conversation with her Mom had not gone as well as they had hoped.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed and snuggled in to her side "I take it that the conversation with your Mom didn't go to well then."

She shook her head "No it didn't"

"What happened?"

"She said that her and George have split up and that they were just friends."

Troy smiled "That's good"

"Well that's what i thought but the way she was protecting him, it wasn't right."

"What do you mean" The way he spoke clearly showed the worry in his voice.

"Well she told me that i was ahypocrite for judging him on one mistake he made with all the mistakes i have made before" She felt Troy tense up beside her and rubbed his chest as she continued "We got into an argument after that and i asked her what was happening at christmas and she said that George would still be there. I said that if he was there i wouldn't be, her response was that if i didn't want to spend Christmas with her that was my choice but George would still be there."

Troy sighed "Your right that sounds like they are in fact still an item"

"I know but can we talk about it tomorrow."

"Sure, night babe" troy and Gabriella shared a sweet goodnight kiss before snuggling as close to each other as they could.

"I love you."

"I love you too Troy, so much."

Troy smiled and wrapped the sheets tighter around them.

He knew the moment Gabriella had succumbed to her tiredness and smiled.

What an exhausting day this had been and it must have been more so for Gabriella as she had been feeling ill in the first place.

He knew he wasn't going to have a good nights sleep tonight with all that had happened but that was fine by him, he was perfectly happy to lie with Gabriella sleeping cuddled up beside him.

**So what did you guys think, let me know!!**

**This chapter i think is one of the longest ones i have ever done and it was an extremely emotional chapter to right.**

**I want to know what you thought of it and if i portrayed the situation okay so please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the feeling of Troy shaking her. Why wouldn't he stop? could he not tell that she did not want to wake up? She could still feel her head pounding and her stomach seemed to be doing flip flops, there was no way that she was going to school today. She felt absoloutely rotten, like someone had been repeatedly kicking her in the head.

Troy frowned as Gabriella slapped his hands away and watched as she snuggled up under the covers again, burrowing her head deeper in to the comfort of the pillow.

This was definately not like her, sure she wasn't a morning person but she always woke up immediately when he shook her. She had been feeling under the weather yesterday. Maybe she was still unwell.

Frowning he left her to it noticing that she was fast asleep again.

He went in to the living room and noticed that Chad was also still knocked out and snoring extremely loudly. He had never known any one to snore quite as bad as Chad did, he wondered how any one coped sleeping in the same room as him.

Grabbing the phone he took a deep breathe and rang Gabriella's Mother.

After a couple of rings she anwered "Maria Montez"

"Hey Maria, it's Troy" He hoped she wouldn't hang up on him after how she was with Gabriella yesterday and was extremely glad when she didn't.

_"Oh hi Troy, is Gabriella with you?" _He heard the concern in her voice.

"Yeah she is" He smiled when he heard the sigh of relief.

_"Thank god, i feel terrible for the way i spoke to her yesterday. I honestly didn't mean it, i've already told George that he won't be able to come round for Christmas. I don't know what came over me yesterday."_

"Don't worry just talk to her about it, i'm sure she'll accept the apology"

_"Oh i hope so, anyway what was it that you were calling for?" _Maria's voice had gone back to it's usual soft and happy way.

"Oh i almost forgot, could you ring the school and tell them that Gabi won't be in today, she is really not well and i think she should just rest."

_"Of course, what's wrong with her?" _

"Erm well she is really tired, when i was waking her up she mumbled something about her stomach and went back to sleep again and she keeps getting headaches."

Maria was quiet a few seconds before she answered again._ "Troy i will call in but i want you to pick up three pregnancy tests and get her to take them tonight."_

Troy gulped "What?"

_"Don't worry too much, she probably isn't i just want to make sure."_

"Okay i promise, i'll get her to ring you later and i'll pick up the tests on my way home."

_"Good lad, i'll talk to you later then_."

"Yeah bye"

_"Bye"_

Troy hung up the phone and went in to the kitchen to make a very strong cup of coffee. She couldn't be could she? She was on the pill, sure they hadn't used a condom a few times but she always took her pill, at least as far as he knew she did.

God, they couldn't cope with this right now if she was, their secret would be out for sure and he would be arressted. What could they do if she was. he didn't want to think about it but his mind wouldn't let him think of anything else as he got ready for work.

His mind came back to the pill and wether she had missed one, surely she would have told him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Chad groan.

Troy chuckled and went back in to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and some advil.

Chad smiled gratefully when Troy passed them to him, his head was throbbing from the multiple beers he had drunk the night before. It had seemed like a good idea las night but now he was seriously regretting it. After all it still didn't change the fact that Rachael had lost the baby.

"Make sure your quiet while your here, Gabi's still in bed, she's not very well" Troy spoke quietly.

"Oh when did she get here?" Chad asked leaning his head back on the couch.

"Late last night, she had an argument with her Mom, anyway i'm going to go and tell her i'm leaving."

Chad waved him off, the throbbing of his head making it to difficult for him to have a concersation.

Troy laughed again and walked back in to the bedroom to where Gabriella had now completely cocooned herself in the sheets. He noticed how pale her face was.

"Gabi, baby" Gabriella groaned and her eyes slightly flickered open "Hey babe, your Mom has called the school to tell them you won't be in, i know you don't feel well so just stay here and rest okay."

Gabriella nodded her head and Troy watched as her eyes flickered shut again. After stroking some hair away from her face, he placed a kiss on her head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

--

Troy found it extremely hard to concentrate at work and ended up giving all of his classes something to watch or read.

His mind was on Gabriella and whether or not she could be pregnant. He really didn't think that she was because he hadn't thought she had missed a pill and he firmly believed that if she had she would have told him.

Maybe all the stress was getting to her. Alot had happened over the past few months and she had been so amazingly strong through it all but at some point it had to get to you.

She wasn't really one for telling people when things were getting to her, if she was she probably would have told him that things were all getting on top of her and she just needed a minute to breathe.

He hadn't really seen any signs that things were getting on top of her though, if that was the case should he have been able to spot them? Maybe it wasn't that if he hadn't seen the signs, maybe it was just a bug. There was alot of things going around at this time of year and in a place like a school it was quite easy to catch something.

Troy rubbed his eyebrows and was thankful that it was lunchtime so that he could ring Gabriella and find out how she was feeling.

She still didn't know that he was bringing at least three pregnancy tests back with him and he wasn't going to tell her about that over the phone, it would just cause her to worry to much and if it was stress that was making her feel unwell then telling her would just add to it and that was the last thing that he wanted.

He watched as everyone left the classroom with bored faces and frowned, he had never seen his class leave like that before, he was known as the fun teacher; one that would joke and laugh with them. He was not a boring teacher but he could safely say that today all of his classes would be bored out of their brains. He didn't have the energy to try and focus on teaching them.

Hopefully the tests he got for Gabriella would all be negative and they could relax and move on. God he hoped so! it's not that he didn't want to have children with Gabriella, he did, just not right now. She would make a fantastic Mother to his children one day, that he knew for sure. At the minute it would cause to much pain, they wouldn't be able to keep it because of the consequences it would cause and they would both be heartbroken.

--

Gabriella groaned when she heard the incessent ringing of her cell phone, she had just managed to doze off again after an hour of not being able to sleep. Leaning over the edge of the bed she grabbed her purse and searched for the noisy phone. Locating it at the very bottom of her purse.

She smiled when she saw his face on the screen and pressed the button to answer the call. "Hey"

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Gabriella noticed that Troy sounded quite distant and wondered if something else had happened.

"I'm not too bad, just a little tired, my headaches gone though." It was true other than feeling exhausted she felt a lot better in herself.

"That's good, have you heard from Rachael?" Troy queried.

"No but Chad left earlier and he rang me to say that she was talking to him again and she seemed a bit better today. She's going home but she won't be going back to school until next week." Gabriella pulled the sheets up further and snuggled back down on the bed. She loved Troy's bed, she had never known a bed quite as comfortable as his was.

"That's probably for the best"

"Yeah your right, hows your day?" Gabriella brushed the hair out of her face as she pondered on whether Troy would tell her what was wrong with him or not.

"It's fine, i gotta go, i'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too."

Gabriella snapped her phone shut and frowned, she could tell that there was something wrong, she had learnt how his voice changed to match his feelings and it was very clear to her that something was bothering him. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about it for now, she'd find out when he got home.

--

When Troy had entered his apartment he had discovered that Gabriella was fast asleep again.

On the way home he had picked up three pregnancy test just to make sure that they got the correct result. He had not liked buying the tests as a young girl had been at the counter and had smirked at him, putting him in an even worse mood than he was already in.

It was another hour before Gabriella walked into the lounge where she immediately spotted the three pregnancy tests sitting on the coffee table. "What are those?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, attempting a smile that wouldn't show "Your Mom made me promise to buy them because you have been ill, i know your probably not but i just thought that we should take her advice."

Gabriella frowned "But i haven't been sick."

"Not all people are sick at first, every pregnancy is different, will you take them?" Troy's voice sounded pleading and it suddenly hit her that this is what he had been worrying about all day.

She nodded, picking up the tests she headed for the bathroom.

Troy sat down and put his head in his hands, she couldn't be pregnant, one day in the future it would be fine but not now.

When Gabriella came out of the bathroom she placed the tests on the coffee table and sat down next to Troy. "They take five minutes.

Troy nodded and pulled her to him. For five whole agonising minutes the apartment was silent, the ticking of the clock was the only thing that could be heard.

Gabriella glanced at the clock and realised that five minutes had gone by.

She gave Troy's hand a squeeze and picked up the first test.

NEGATIVE

She heard Troy let out a breathe.

She picked up the second test.

NEGATIVE

She smiled and Troy squeezed her hand.

The third test.

NEGATIVE

Troy pulled Gabriella to him and squeezed her tightly "I don't know what we would have done if they were positive."

"Let's not worry about it."

Troy felt his first proper smile of the day reach his face. Negative, he was so happy.

**Sorry for the delay in updating but i hope you are all still there. Unfortunately i am going to have to end this story as soon as possible so i will be skipping ahead and trying to end it. I know you all probably want it to carry on but if i keep it going slowly then it will be stopped soon and continued in May next year, which i decided isn't fair on you guys. I am writing when i get chance but please bear with me for the next chapter as i am trying to work out how to do this without it all seeming rushed as that would completely ruin it all. If by chance you would prefer me to continue it at the pace it has been going and start it back up again in May then let me know. Anyway i'll shut up now.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Sorry, i also need to say that Meet the montez's is on hold for now.**


	35. Chapter 35

Troy's birthday had come and gone and it was quite an event to say the least. Even though Troy had specifically told her not to his Mother had turned up as well as his father and his sisters family. What had shocked Gabriella and Troy the most was that his Mother had kept the cold attitude and not one apology from the woman was sent their way. Troy had allowed her to stay for the first ten minutes of which she had proceeded to degrade Gabriella before Troy had enough and dragged her out of the apartment.

After that it had been a nice event, they had a lovely meal and Gabriella had gotten to know Troy's father a lot better, one other shock of the night was that Troy's father was filing for a divorce of which he had yet to tell his Mother. Meeting Troy's sister and her family had been fantastic, Gabriella and Julie had gotten along like a house on fire and her son was permanantely attattched to Gabriella's side, to which Troy laughed and proceeded to tell the little boy that Gabriella was his and only his. The little boy had laughed back and uttered one word "Mine" to which Troy had responded by tickling him until he said that Gabriella was his.

Rachael and Chad were getting on better now, after the miscarriage they had become quite distant and now they were at the point where it seemed like they were falling in love all over again. The main reason for the distance in their relationship had been because Rachael had believed that it was all her fault and she had stated that she had felt guilty everytime she saw Chad. Rachael's Mom had been Rachael's rock through it all and both Troy and Gabriella were extremely pleased that everything seemed to be back on track for the couple again.

It was now christmas eve and Gabriella, Troy and her Mom were all sitting drinking hot chocolate whilst watching Hairspray. Gabriella was cuddled into Troy's side with a content smile upon her face.

"Why are we watching hairspray again?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face.Maria looked over at Troy and smirked, they had been teasing each other all night and it seemed as though it was to carry on still.

"Because it is a very good movie and you were out numbered." Troy looked down and met Gabriella's smiling face.

"I wouldn't exactly call it good." Troy said oulling a face as Gabriella sat up and looked at him shocked.

"How can you say it's not good?" Troy turned around a bit more so that he was fully facing her.

"Well it's easy really, it's just a bunch of idiots dancing and singing." Troy laughed as Gabriella's mouth opened in shock.

"NO it is not, it has a story line to it."

"What's that then."

Gabriella harrumphed and scooted to the other side of the couch folding her arms across her chest. "You would no if you had been watching it properly.

Maria laughed as Troy shrugged and picked up his hot chocolate, a smirk clearly written on his face as he sipped the chocolatey goodness. He knew just how to wind Gabriella up and picking on one of her favourite movies was probably the easiest way to do it. Oh well, Maria knew it wouldn't be long until Gabriella gave in and snuggled into Troy's side again.

Troy watched out of the corner of his eye as Gabriella picked up a cushion and held it against her stomach; her arms wrapping further around it. She fidgeted as she tried to get comfy before sighing and dropping it back on the sofa. Her arms folded again and he watched as she shuffled over slightly. Still far away so that she wasn't touching him but close enough so that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to.

Troy loved it when they were like this, a playful fight was always fun and he liked to watch the eay Gabriella would try to avoid him, just like she was now. So many things had happened that they didn't get chance to behave like this very often.

So far he was extremely glad that he had joined Gabriella and her mother for christmas. They had a nice dinner and now they were watching the movie. These simple things were what he had missed, he could have gone to his parents for christmas but with his Mom acting the way she was, it simply was not going to happen. It wouldn't be the same anyway, they never just relaxed and spent time as a family like this. It would have probably ended up with his Dad in his office and his Mom drinking her self to sleep, she always seemed to do that on christmas, he had no idea why, it was just what she did.

Troy came out of his thoughts when he felt someone lean against him. Looking down he saw the top of Gabriella's head as she continued to watch the movie. Chuckling he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head. Looking towards Maria he saw her quietly laughing and shaking her head. Troy smiled this was how christmas eve should be and this is how he wanted it to remain in the future.

Maria stood up as the movie finished and walked towards the christmas tree.

Troy looked at Gabriella confused as she sat up excitedly "We always open one present before we go to bed." Troy nodded and smiled as Maria handed him and Gabriella a present whilst taking hers back to her seat.

"Gabriella why don't you open yours first, i can tell you will burst if you don't."

Troy laughed as Gabriella squealed and tore into the present, throwing the shiny red wrapping paper to the floor to reveal a long velvet box. Opening it up she smiled at the locket her mother had gotten her in yellow gld. The word daughter was written across it and there was a small ruby colour stone in it.

"Open it up." Gabriella looked at her mother and then back down to the locket, taking it out of the box she opened it up and a tear fell from her eye, in one side of the locket was a picture of her mother and father cuddled up together and on the other side was a picture of her and Troy cuddled up together.

"It's beautiful Mom, i love it, than you." Gabriella got up and gave her mother a hug "Will you put it on for me?" Her mother nodded and placed the locket around her daughter's neck, snapping the clasp shut. Gabriella looked down and smiled before resuming her seat on the couch.

"You can go next Troy, i hope you like it." Maria spoke up.

Troy nodded and tore open the wrapping paper to find a bottle of his favourite aftershave. "Thankyou Maria."

"Your welcome Troy, now lets see who this is off." Maria looked at the gift tag and smiled when she saw that it was a gift from both Troy and Gabriella.

She looked up at them as she began to open the present to see them both leaning forward to see her reaction, she chuckled and threw the wrapping paper to the floor, inside was an oblong velvet box. She gasped when she opened it to see a white gold necklace with a pearl drop hanging from it, she had seen it in a store when she had gone shopping with Gabriella. "Thankyou so much you two."

--

Gabriella smiled as she climbed into bed with Troy that night.

"You look happy" Troy spoke as he pulled her on top of him.

Gabriella beamed back at him and attattched her lips to his, Troy immediately put his hand behind her head to pull her deeper in to the kiss whilst his other hand travelled down to her ass and gave it a squeeze causing her to moan in to the fiery kiss.

Gabriella moved her hands down and pulled her shorts down. She wished that they could take their time but with her Mom being in the next room she wanted to make sure that it was quick and quiet. Troy seemed to agree pulling his own pyjama pants half way down his legs to free his hard erection.

Gabriella pulled her lips away from his and sat up to give Troy a sexy smile as she took him in to her hand and impaled her self upon his thick shaft, both gave a quiet groan as there bodies connected.

Troy's hands flew to her hips as she raised herself up and sank back down on him. Gabriella leaned down to place a kiss on his lips that quickly became a battle of tongues.

Her pace was fast and Troy was helping by grasping her waste to lift her up and down. She twirled her hips and they both moaned from the sensation it brought to their bodies.

Troy rolled them over so that he had Gabriella pinned underneath him. She shrieked as he began to move at such a fast pace that his balls were slapping against her ass.

They pulled away from the kiss, both needing a huge intake of oxygen as Gabriella wound her legs around his waste and met his thrusts.

Gabriella felt like she was in heaven, he was pounding into her so hard that it felt like he was setting off every nerve ending in her body from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her toes.

Troy buried his face in the crook of Gabriella's neck as she bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. Both shuddered as the waves of their orgasm hit, so powerful that it left them a mass of tangled, panting, sweating limbs.

It was a few minutes before Gabriella managed to find her voice "Wow."

Troy smiled proudly at the glazed over look on her face and kissed her on the nose. She smiled a gorgeous smile back at him "Merry Christmas Gabi."

"Merry Christmas Troy." She spoke as her eyelids fluttered closed and sleep overcame her.


End file.
